Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez are now married and dealing with there last year of high school as married couple,Find out how they deal with it and deal with jealous ex lovers and Rachel's twin coming back. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

Santana Rosalita Berry-Lopez couldn't believe her wife just got into a fight with her old girlfriend and her own ex lover Brittany and Principle was on his way into the choir room. Santana also knew that when Gabriella kicked Rachel in the stomach that it would hell from there. Just then the door slammed closed hard making them all freeze.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Principle Figgings yelled as they all stared at him in horror and Santana felt her heart beating fast hoping her wife wasn't going to be kicked out of school because of the shit Brittany and Gabriella started.

Rachel and Gabriella stopped moving when they saw the principle of the school was standing at the door looking angry.

"William what's this about, do I need to talk to you about controlling your Glee club?" Mr. Figgings asked glaring at one of his staff member.

"No sir, I was just sending Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn and now Gabriella to your office when you walked in." Mr. Shue says firmly.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened here before these young ladies come with me?" He looks at everybody waiting and Brittany came back.

"This is what happened Mr. Figgings." Kurt Hummel says starting from the beginning and then he finished making Mr. Figgings stared at the girls asking if what Kurt said was true and they all nodded.

"Okay Ms. Pierce and Ms. Montez come with me please because I will not have you acting the way your acting, you both went to that workshop and I told everybody that if something happened like this that there would be suspensions, Mrs. Rachel Berry-Lopez the same thing will happen for you if you keep fightinging, it's your first day back and I'm giving you a warning and William control your Glee club." Mr. Figgings says firmly.

All three of them start to leave when Rachel growls because Brittany gets in her face smirking at her.

"You better watch your back midget, Santana will be mine again and you will be alone." Brittany says glaring at her.

"You better back off _Brittany_ I'm done playing with you so back off before I get my wife to end you, keep moving and get out of my face." Rachel says glaring at the blonde in front of her as Quinn and Santana hold her back.

"Ms. Pierce keep walking or it will be a _very_ hard year for you, leave Ms. Berry-Lopez along with her other half alone now move it,oh Rachel there is somebody in the hallway for you." Figgings says making Brittany roll her eyes before leaving the room.

The rest of the Glee club stared at Quinn, Rachel and Santana before Kurt finally spoke grinning at the married couple.

"That was badass Rae, did Santana teach you that?" Rachel and Santana stare at him oddly. Santana walked over to her wife pulling her into her arms asking if she was okay and nods saying that she's fine.

Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez looked out into the hallway and froze not believing what she saw and she squeals opening the door and the person stares at her screaming and they both hug each other. Everybody but Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Puck stood there confused wondering who Rachel was hugging.

Santana stood there wondering why her wife was suddenly hugging some random girl who looked like her alittle. They pull away and Rachel pulls the girl into the room and everybody froze seeing the face of both girls and they couldn't believe who they were seeing.

Rachel was holding onto her 18 year old identical twin Stella Corcoran hand as Stella wore dark skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly with a yellow halter top on that showed her flat tan waist a little with yellow heels on her feet.

"Oh my god Ray is that you sis, god you got hotter over the years, I love the hairstyle and is that rock on your finger?" Stella asked smirking as she looked at Santana and Rachel giggles pulling Santana closer to her letting her sister know that she belongs to her.

Santana looked at both girls closely and saw that Stella was just like her older twin sister Rachel Berry but she was a less of a diva but still loved singing, hates cheerleading and loves sports and wore more goth clothes and she's a badass aswell while Rachel's not but she's not going to take crap from anybody.

Rachel and Stella both use to have dark brown hair and brown eyes, but Stella cut her hair so it's now shorter but still longer then Rachel's and she put red highlights in her hair with side bangs and it was a little lighter now, while Rachel's was alot short then Stella's and it was darker, both girls are the same height and had the same petite but curvy figure along with the same breast size but Rachel is alot curvier these days and her chest got bigger and she's a few seconds older then her sister.

Also while Rachel's an openly lesbian, Stella is Straight and loves only guys, she even has a boyfriend.

Stella lived with her's and Rachel's birth mother Shelby Corcoran in New York while Rachel lives with her dads here in Lima Ohio. Stella didn't have a choice to live with her sister Rachel Berry with her dads and be a Berry aswell or be with their birth mother Shelby and be a Corcoran so Leroy and Hiram Berry made a stupid deal with Shelby that when Rachel and Stella were 17 or 18 years old that Stella could go live with her sister and their dads. Shelby talked to Leroy and Hiram a month ago and Shelby said that they could have Stella live with them but Stella and Rachel would go visit there mom over winter breaks and a little bit it the summer. Shelby said good bye to her other twin daughter and said that she would call both girls and Stella was going to miss her mom but she was glad that she had another sister named Beth since her mom adopted her last year. So now Stella Corcoran will be living with her sister and her dads who Stella calls her own.

"Sis I've missed you so much, Stella Taryn Corcoran I want you to meet my my wife Santana Rosalita Berry-Lopez and the rest of our glee club, Mr. Shue, Tinsley, Gabriella and Brittany left, Artie, Sam, Mike, Tina, Finn and you already know Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Noah."

Rachel says softly hugging her sister again. Santana looked Rachel and Stella and still couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe your Rachel's identical twin sister, you look so alike it's scary but I can tell you apart at the same time,nice to meet you Stella."

Santana said in shock and smiles at her. Rachel looks back at Santana grinning and grabbed her hand again looking at Stella with a huge smile on her face and Stella looks at Santana and gasps softly at how pretty she looks and she's kind of jealous of her sister.

"Nice to meet you Santana you are drop dead gorgeous Ray is lucky to have you as her wife and I think were going to be great friends, also welcome to the family Quinny and Santana." Stella says nicely hugging them both.

"Um thanks Stella, so I guess were sister in laws now huh, I'm just warning you I'm a huge badass." Rachel frowns shaking her head not liking this already and Stella looks at her new sister in law Santana Lopez and nods liking her already.

"Good to know sister in law because I'm the badass twin of Rachel and I don't back don't back down from a fight." Santana smiles.

"Baby I love your sister already, were going to be best friends, right Stells?" Santana says grinning and Stella nods grinning proudly.

"Great I'm married to a badass woman that I love so much and she became best friends with my other half who's also a badass, this is worse then those assholes messing with me at school all those years."Rachel says mumbling making Stella frown staring at Santana wondering what she's talking about and she looked at Rachel to see her looking away sighing.

"Who hurt my older sister Santana so I kick their ass, I heard about the slushies in faces and the fucked up names and I'm not pleased, why weren't you looking out for her _Puckerman_ around when this shit was happening and you must be the same Santana Lopez that bullied my sister for two years, did you beg her to marry her for your own sick game or was it real love between you two."Stella said angerly walking over to her sister and pulled her away from Santana.

Santana and Quinn frown forgetting that Rachel would tell her sister everything that happens about her life.

"Yes that would be me Stells but I've changed my ways for the better and I stick up for my wife even more now even if she can do it herself because she's a strong young woman that I married because I love her, I'm not proud for the way I acted but I'm different now I hope you can undertand that because I married Rachel Barbra Berry because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her not for some sick" Santana stated.

"Yeah Ella I've seen the way San is with our sister, she's the love of her life and I want you to know that Rae and San would never want to hurt each other, Noah was upset that I broke up with after everything that happened two years ago giving Beth up to yours and Rae's mom and I started dating Sam, they want you to be happy for them and so do I since we couldn't be at there wedding." Quinn says sincerely.

Rachel smiles brightly moving out of Stella's arms and runs into her adopted sister/best friend Quinn's arms saying thank you and hugs her tightly before running into her wifes arms wrapping her arms around her necks staring at Stella and everybody.

"Aww baby that was the sweetest thing I heard from you, I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well that's the whole reason why we got married in the first place, Stells would never do anything to hurt her twin sister, right sis or else I can be badass too remeber?" Rachel said sternly and Stella growls annoyed.

"Well I'm not making any promises_ Chel_, if something happens where Santana's being a asshole to you or anybody else as this school,I'm going to back you up no matter what got it sis?" Stella replied looking around the room.

Santana and Rachel nod not scared from that still holding Rachel close against her and everybody else nods.

"Trust me I'm a _badass_ too remeber and if you even think about taking me away from_ my_ wife, I will ends you got it Stells?" She says smirking.

"Don't worry about that Sanny darling, I'm sure I won't have a problem taking her away from you, Family always comes first." Stella says sternly.

"Your right family does come first but now since me and Quinn are part of the family now I'm warning you to let me and Rae be in love and married."

San says annoyed. Rachel Berry-Lopez and Quinn Berry sigh together knowing that having Rachel's twin sister here and her wife in this family would make her and Quinn very annoyed with these two if they ever do fight around the house.

"Alright you two calm down,Stella are you really going to join Glee club?" Rachel asked interlocking her fingers with Santana's as they sit down and Stella nods.

"Yup and I can't wait to show these jerks about the messing with the wrong Identical twins, how about we show these people how singing is really done together." Stella says making Rachel smirk at her and she gets up and both girls stand next to each other behind two mic stands and stare at everybody smiling nicely before telling the band to start.

**Stella**/_Rachel**Both**_**_._**

The music starts making everybody stare at them oddly because it's a slow beat and they stare at the girls because it seems like a song they have never heard before and Stella and Rachel stare at them and Stella starts singing first.

**You don't regret**  
><strong>Your past embraces<strong>  
><strong>Time will forget<strong>  
><strong>Phrases and faces<strong>

Stella holds onto the mic singing to them swaying to the beat while Rachel stands there swaying to the beat.

**No more saying words**  
><strong>No more crying tears<strong>  
><strong>All that was before<strong>  
><strong>Is no longer here<strong>

**No more singing songs**  
><strong>Silent lips are dry<strong>  
><strong>All that was before<strong>  
><strong>Slowly passing by<strong>

**No more saying words**  
><strong>No more crying tears<strong>  
><strong>All that was before<strong>  
><strong>Is no longer here<strong>

**No more singing songs**  
><strong>Just for you and I<strong>  
><strong>Silent nights are long<strong>  
><strong>Broken hearts are dry<strong>

Santana and Quinn sit next to each other looking at both twins smiling softly surprised that Stella sounds really good like Rachel but her voice is different then Rachel's. Rachel looks at her sister then turns back to the group looking at Santana and starts singing while swaying to the beat.

_No turning back_  
><em>No cancellation<em>  
><em>Cat's in the bag<em>  
><em>Train's at the station<em>

_No more saying words_  
><em>No more crying tears<em>  
><em>All that was before<em>  
><em>Is no longer here<em>

_No more singing songs_  
><em>Silent lips are dry<em>  
><em>All that was before<em>  
><em>Slowly passing by<em>

_No more saying words_  
><em>No more crying tears<em>  
><em>All that was before<em>  
><em>Is no longer here<em>

_No more singing songs_  
><em>Just for you and I<em>  
><em>Silent nights are long<em>  
><em>Broken hearts are dry.<em>

They end the song and everybody claps for them making Mr. Shue really happy and he says that Stella can be in Glee club.

**The next day at with Stella, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn at Breadstixs for lunch.**

Stella Corcoran walked into Breadtix with her head held high wearing her favorite black ugg boots, a dark jean mini skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, a black and white tank top that showed off a little cleavage with her hair down straightened and she was wearing dark makeup.

She walked in and saw her new adopted sister Quinn Berry and her new sister in law Santana Lopez and her own identical twin Rachel Berry-Lopez already sitting at a table talking to there best friends Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. She looked at her sister and saw how she looked so much in love with Santana as they sat next to each other holding each others hands and she walks over to them.

Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly with a gray and white halter top that showed her stomach a little, her baby wasn't showing up yet. She had on black heels and she also wore dark makeup. Santana was wearing dark skinny jeans that hugged her curves aswell, she had on a red and black tank top with a black sweater over it it and she has on red heels. Her hair was in a low pony tail and she wore dark makeup.

Quinn was wearing a white and light blue halter dress with white heels, Mercedes was wearing jeans with a cute red and gray top and black heels, Kurt was wearing skinny jeans with a Marc Jacops top long sleeve top and black shoes and black hat.

"Hey Stells you look great sis, how was math class,come sit." Rachel says grinning up at her sister. Santana turns to Stella and nods with a fake smile before talking with Mercedes again. Stella sits down next to Quinn smiling at her sister brightly before giving Santana a weak smile.

"So sis, how was New York all these years?" Rachel asked lacing her fingers through Santana's resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Well it's been great, love the shopping there, I've been going to school at the Arts school which is okay I missed you more, taking care of our sister Beth at times even if she's Quinn's daughter, I'm still dating Conner so it's great, were engaged actually he asked a month ago and mom was so happy."

Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and Santana beam with joy and say that there happy for her.

"How is Conner anyways I haven't seen him in a long time and I miss my best friend." Rachel says smiling brightly as Santana kisses her cheek before going to the rest room with Mercedes. "You two are really cute together, do you want kids when your older?" Stells asked.

"Yeah at some point but not now, were enjoying our life as a married couple, Yes it's still new to both of us but we love each other deeply, you how I was madly in love with Finn Hudson but it was a crush kind of love and I've found my soulmate for life." Rachel says grinning as Kurt and Quinn squeal talking about how cute there kids would look.

"Kurt and Quinny calm down, me and Santana aren't having a baby now so chill, so how is Conner Stella is he treating you right." Rachel says feeling Santana take her hand in hers again as Rachel rests her head on her shoulder.

Stella sees the love in both of there eyes and knows that they belong together and she's glad that her sister is happy with somebody like Santana.

"He's good he misses you alot, Yes he's treating me right and he can't wait to meet your wife and he wants to talk to you later on the phone." Stella replied.

"I can't wait to hear from him he was my best friend before I moved here." Santana looked at Rachel and saw that she was becoming pale.

"Baby are you alright, maybe we should take you home."Santana says frowning as Rachel shakes her head and gets up running to the bathroom.

"I will be right back guys, Ray has been getting sick for a few days and we don't know why." Santana says running after her wife.

Quinn and Stella wonder what's wrong with their sister. "I hope Rae is alright, I hate to see her miss the first week of school." Kurt says sadly.

**With Santana and Rachel after school.**

Santana watched Rachel sleep in there bed in Rachel's room and she sighs hating that her girlfriend had the flu.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to be here and take care of my sick baby, I love you so much." Santana whispered rubbing Rachel's stomach as she groans in her sleep.

"I love you too Sanny, always and forever." Rachel mumbled in her sleep and Santana smiles resting her body against her wifes.

**Find out what happens nexts and the song Stella and Rachel sang was Don't Regret by Tatu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that it's my birthday today anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>Stella Taryn Corcoran walked into McKinley wearing black skinny jeans that had chains on them, she wore a dark blue tank top and she has a black hoodie over her tank top, on her feet are Black converse sneakers. She wore dark makeup like always.<p>

Stella saw her adopted sister Quinn Berry talking some cheerleaders and she had to see what was going on.

"Hey Quinny what are you doing talking them, are you thinking about about being a cheerio again?" She asked walking up to her wondering.

The other cheerios stared at Stella like she didn't belong around Quinn or anybody at this school and started snickering at her outfit which made Quinn frown hating that she has to deal with another year of bitchy cheerleaders commenting on peoples outfits when they were cheerios uniforms all the time.

"Yeah she's thinking about becoming a cheerio again, Why are you even talking to her Man Hands?" One of the cheerios asked.

Stella looked at her and gave her a dirty look. "Who the hell are you calling_ Man Hands_ bitch, do you know who your dealing with, I will go all Brooklyn New York on your ass do you hear me?" Stella snapped. Quinn frowns hating how Stella gets like this when somebody starts talking about her or her sister.

"Quinn Fabray why are you hanging out with this loser, you could be Head Cheerio and knock Brittany off her spot and we could use you and Santana if she's not too busy where is she anyways?" Renee The of the cheerios says giving Quinn a small smile.

"The last name is Berry not Fabray I don't belong with that family anymore and don't ever call my sister Man Hands again got it and Santana is spending time with her wife right now or she's in class!" She stated.

"Have you lost your mind Q, she's nothing but a goth loser and you could be on top if you become a cheerio again think about it, atleast you would be popular and Santana would be the loser since she married Man Hands." They all glare at Stella.

"Oh hell no, did you just call my wife _Man Hands_, Q why are you talking to these bitches anyways?" Santana asked glaring at her sister in law before looking at the cheerios to see them glaring at her.

"She's our friend Lopez, why don't you take your hobbit wife and leave us and Quinn to talk." Renee saids annoyed.

"Who are you to call Rachel a hobbit or Man Hands anyways Conners, you were the biggest slut on the team before we left and let's get something straight here, I will always be the HBIC at this school and Stella is my second HBIC." Santana spat.

"Shut it Lopez,I still can't believe you married that troll, you know you were way popular before you starting hanging out with Man Hands and her friends but to date her miget ass then Marry here only made you a double loser! Santana Lopez your so lucky that we can't throw slushies anymore or you would have had one in your fa-She gets cut off by a foot drop kicking her to the ground.

They froze just standing there and Santana slowly looked up to see her wife Rachel standing there glaring down at a groaning Renee.

"Would you like to repeat that Renee Conners?" Santana, Stella and Quinn looked at Rachel in shock.

"Call me or Stella _Man Hands_ again and I will do a lot more then that_ Conners_, get your ass up nobody likes a lazy co. Caption of the ground and stay away from my sisters and my wife or I will also go Brooklyn New York on your ass while my woman goes Lima Heights on yours aswell." Rachel says sternly.

The other cheerios help Renee up and they all glare at Rachel before walking off. Rachel turns to Quinn shaking her head before walking off with Stella behind her. Santana knew her wife was pissed and she was too.

"Really Q, Cheerleading again you didn't even join until Rachel did why are you going back to hell?" Quinn sighs.

"Because it puts me back on top again, I need to focus on becoming Prom queen and with Sam as my boyfriend It could happen, San this is our last year as high school students and we need to be the best and that means being on top." Santana scuffs.

"Are you saying that me being married to Rachel is keeping me from being on top?" Quinn shook her head no.

"Santana I'm not saying that at all, it's just I've never been popular until I started cheerleading with Rachel last year, it made me on top and I loved it very much but Rachel means the world to me." She says softly.

"Quinn get it through that blonde head of yours, once we graduate that from this hell of a school all this being on top bullshit won't matter anymore, I love being a normal high school student for once and I'm not being a Cheerio anymore because of what they fucking did to my_ baby_, she's my life Q and if being a Cheerio means that much to you then don't even talk to us since you can't even be a sister to her." Santana says angerly shaking her head before leaving.

**Later that night at the Berry Household at 9:30.**

Rachel and Stella were working on some songs for Glee club in Stella's room. Rachel was wearing a black tank top and her old Cheerio shorts. Stella was wearing pink sweatpants with a white tank top. They were singing a song from Rent when Quinn walks in smiling at them awkwardly while wearing Sams old basketball shorts and her black tank top.

"Hey girls what are you up to?" Rachel and Stella looked at her awkwardly and said that they were practicing songs for Glee club.

"Hey um Rae can I talk to you in my room for a few minutes. it's really important that we talk!" Quinn says sincerely.

Rachel looked at her best friend/adopted sister for a second before nodding and walked into Quinn's room with her and she sits down on the bed.

"I know you saw me with the Cheerios today and I wanted to tell you that you mean so much more then they ever will and I was thinking about being coming a cheerio again just so I can be on top but I can't do that to you, Stells or San so I'm not going to be a cheerio if it means losing my friendship with you."

Rae looked at her best friend and wrapped her small hands around her waist hugging her.

"Quinny if you want to be a Cheerio then who am I to stop you from wanting to be on top, it doesn't matter to me because I know that you will always be my sister for life and I love you no matter what." Quinn smiles.

"Thank you Ray hey do you want to sleep in here tonight, I know Santana is staying at her mom's house tonight so if you and Stella want to join me we could have a sleep over." Rachel squeals nodding and Stella rushed into the room asking what was wrong.

"Nothing sis Quinny wants a sleep over tonight and she wants you to join us so get in here and we can watch our favorite movies." Rachel says grinning and Stella nods hopping on the bed as Quinn puts in Funny Girl on which was Rachel's and Stella's favorite movie and Quinn's new favorite, she hops back on her bed and lays in the middle.

Leroy and Hiram walk in into the room and saw all three of their daughters laying on Quinn's bed holding onto each other.

"Good night girls and sleep good, oh Ray Sanny is on the phone for you." Leroy says smiling kissing each girls foreheads.

Rachel squeals and runs into her room to talk to her wife.

"Hey baby I miss you, how is your mom and Gabriella?" Rachel says pouting. Santana sighs.

"I wish I was with you right now but I did promise my mom that I would visit but I will see you tomorrow and I love you baby boo, what are you up to?" Santana asked sitting on her old bed.

"I'm watching Funny Girl with Quinny and Stells, were having a sleepover in Quinn's room, I love you too baby." Ray says sadly.

"Well Gabriella is calling me for some reason. sleep good and I will see you in the morning baby love you!"

"I will try but it's not the same without you next to me, I love you too sleep good yourself and try to be nice to your cousin."

"I'm not making any promises boo, have to go but dream about me and I will do the same bye baby."

Rachel sighs. "I always dream about you even when your next to me, bye baby!" They both hang up and Santana sighs.

Rachel sighs feeling her daddy Hiram kiss her forehead and she looked at him sadly.

"She will be home tomorrow shortcake, go enjoy your sleepover." She nods getting up and she hugs him before rushing into Quinn's room.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

**By CollegeStar20**

**I just wanted to say that I'm glad your liking it.**

* * *

><p>The Top Seniors Santana Berry-Lopez and Quinn Berry were talking in the hallway at Quinn's locker when the two Senior Captions of the cheerios Brittany and Renee walked over to them as they wore there uniforms.<p>

"Hey Quinn, Santana, have you thought about becoming Cheerios again both of you?" Renee asked them.

"Why would I be damn a Cheerio again when all you ever do is degrade people Renee, were not having a repeat of last year because if you didn't hear me before I'm not ever being a cheerio at this school again! and Brittany don't even think about talking to me since I rather kick your ass then look at you, see you later Q I'm going to find Rachel and Stella."

Santana says glaring at both girls before walking off and Brittany stared at her as she walked off before turning back to Quinn who looked at them awkwardly.

"So since Lopez doesn't have the guts to be a cheerio again, what is your answer Quinn?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I'm saying no to being a Cheerio again because I rather be with my friends then be with people who only degrade others sorry but no thanks, have a good day girls I don't want to be late for class." Quinn says firmly before walking.

**In the choir room.**

Gabriella Montez and Tinsley Conners walked into the choir room laughing when they see Stella who they think is Rachel Rachel making out with some guy that didn't look like Santana and they cleared there troats and they pull away and Stella and the person stare at them shocked.

"So cheating on your wife Rachel, wouldn't Santana love to hear about this." Tinsley says smirking and texed Santana saying that Rachel is cheating on her and there in the choir room.

A few minutes later Santana walked in pissed as hell holding hands with her own wife and frowns when she sees that Stella is with her boyfriend Conner who now goes to McKinley and she glared at them.

"Are you trying to break up my marriage this isn't Rachel your dumb fucks, this is Stella and her boyfriend Conner, your so lucky were in school right now or you would have got a beat down." Santana feels Rachel tighting her grip on her hand that tells her to calm down.

"Hey Baby thank you for trying to stick up for me but I'm strong you now, god girls can't you see that me and San aren't going to break up any time soon, were married alright so move on." Rachel Berry-Lopez said before pulling Santana out of the room.

Later that day Gabriella walked up to Rachel and stared her down.

"Can I help you with something Gabriella!"Rachel said looking at her oddly.

"You think your better at being a badass, well lets have a Swagger off to see who's better and I already talked to Mr. Shue and he thinks its a great idea so are you in?" Gabriella asked. Rachel stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Great you better bring your swagger Rachel because I'm going to beat you." Gabriella says smirking before walking off.

Stella and Tina walked up to her asking what that was about and she tells them and they agreed to help her. They all walk to the bathroom to get Rachel ready for the Swagger off.

**At Glee club practice.**

The whole glee club was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to talk. Quinn was sitting next to Santana and Tinsley as they sat in the back row. Stella and Kurt were sitting next to each other in the front. The only people that were missing was Rachel and Gabriella. Santana was looking at the front door for her baby but she saw that Gabriella was also missing.

Mr. Shue turns around and smiles. "Okay guys we have a treat for you today, give it up for Rachel and Gabriella who are doing a swagger off." They all clap.

_Gabriella_**/_Rachel_**.

Santana frowns wondering Rachel was doing with her cousin and she saw Gabriella walk in with a mic in her hand wearing very cute black baby phat skinny jeans that hugs her curvy but petite figure just perfectly as she wore black lace panties under her jeans, on the top she wore a black lace bra that fits her huge chest that every guy she was with loved under her tight black stomach shirt that pushes her breast up a little and it shows off her perfectly natural spanish slim stomach and she has on black baby phat heels with black sunglases on. The music starts playing and Gabriella starts singing while dancing.

_Haterade - comes in many flavors, pick one_  
><em>Can't nobody knock you off, long as you on yo ten hut<em>  
><em>Said I couldn't get it done, I did it, now so then what, then what<em>  
><em>Swag in tact, I got it done and then some<em>

Santana wondered where Rachel was since this was a swagger off.

_Yeah Coming through... Captain in the building... Throw up your salute_  
><em>Comin up out them hoops, And I'm lacing up my boots<em>  
><em>What you wanna do, what you wanna do?<em>

Santana saw Gabriella dance with Brittany and Tinsley as they danced together and she glared at Gabriella giving her look that says back off but Gabriella smirks at her still singing.

_What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl_  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls<em>  
><em>What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl<em>  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls.<em>

Everybody but Santana cheered for her and wondered where Rachel was and Santana kept looking at door hoping.

_Shout to my girls goin hard on the block block_  
><em>Yall put up yo ones and let'em know just how you rock rock<em>  
><em>Get red carpet with it, do it do it like a star star<em>  
><em>Boss... floss... like you know who you are.<em>

Gabriella shakes her hips making some of the guys howl at her cheering and she smirks finishing up the song.

_Yeah Coming through... Captain in the building... Throw up your salute_  
><em>Comin up out them hoops, And I'm lacing up my boots<em>  
><em>What you wanna do, what you wanna do?<em>

_What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl_  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls<em>  
><em>What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl<em>  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls.<em>

_Who you know that could still go pop pop_  
><em>And keep the streets locked like Gucci and Flock<em>  
><em>Swag on a hundred Yo, she get it from her pop<em>  
><em>Which mean it ain't no limit and it don't stop<em>  
><em>No, it don't stop, and it won't stop<em>  
><em>Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Hut Hut.<em>

She finally finishes up the song.

_What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl_  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls<em>  
><em>What? You act like you aint never seen no soldier girl<em>  
><em>Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line<em>  
><em>I ride... for my soldier girls<em>  
><em>Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line... for my soldier girls.<em>

She ends the song and everybody cheers for her and she sits down waiting for Rachel to show up.

_**That girl, that got it girl**_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl<strong>_

Just then the music starts and Rachel walks in with a mic in her hand singing the first part looking even hotter then Gabriella as she's wearing a jean mini skirt that showed off her curves, on the top she was wearing a red tight stomach shirt that shows off her huge cleavage alot more along with her tan stomach, she's wearing a black short vest to go along with her outfit, She's got on black high heeled boot that looked like hooker boots. she's wearing black and white sunglasses and she looks right at Gabriella singing the next part.

_**Put on your smoke and mirrors**_  
><em><strong>Floss a little harder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ride a little slower so that everybody see's ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now turn up your music<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget to valet park it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make sure you're up to date<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothin' worse than last season<strong>_

Santana Berry-Lopez looked right at her wife not believing how hot she looked to her and Gabriella frowns not liking that Rachel looks hotter then her and she crossed her arms over her chest annoyed.

_**Watch my glitz and glamour take over, take over**_  
><em><strong>Gloss is all you see, but I'm suddle, I'm suddle<strong>_

_**C'mon! If this is a competition, you can't compete!**_  
><em><strong>Oh! You're rockin' it, but I rocked it last week<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! But I don't wave my hands and act a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you see me steamin', that's why I'm that got it girl<strong>_

**_That girl, that got it girl_**  
><strong><em>I'm that girl, that got it girl<em>**  
><strong><em>That girl, that got it girl<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm that girl, that got it girl.<em>**

She brings Tina and Stella up with her and they follow her moves as she sings while dancing better then her.

_**Put on your brand new shades that you got from overseas**_  
><em><strong>I bet you didn't think I got the same pair for free<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't walk into my closet, it'll put a hurtin' on you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I slide my diamonds on, I gotta walk them slowly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch my glitz and glamour take over, take over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gloss is all you see, but I'm suddle, I'm suddle<strong>_

Santana smirks at Gabriella to see her getting annoyed that Rachel is winning this swagger off.

_**C'mon! If this is a competition you can't compete!**_  
><em><strong>Oh! You're rockin' it, but I rocked it last week<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! But I don't wave my hands and act a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you see me steamin', that's why I'm that got it girl<strong>_

_**That girl, that got it girl**_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl.<strong>_

Rachel and the girls turn around and shake there asses then bend down the ground then roll there heads then get back up as She sings some more.

_**I know you can't do it like me**_  
><em><strong>My body's so sick, I know it's outlandish<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come bigger, dream a little bigger, live a little bigger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Catch up to me!<strong>_

Quinn Berry stares at her adopted sister/best friend shocked that she can really dance and sing a song that's not all Broadway and actually do great at it.

_**Lucky Lucky, I'm a star of the league**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know you can't do it like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My body's so sick, I know it's outlandish<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'mon, if this a competition you can't compete!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! You're rockin' it, but I rocked it last week<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! But I don't wave my hands and act a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you see me steamin', that's why I'm that got it girl<strong>_

Rachel looks at everybody and smirks singing more.

_**C'mon, if this a competition you can't compete!**_  
><em><strong>Oh! You're rockin' it, but I rocked it last week<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh! But I don't wave my hands and act a fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you see me steamin', that's why I'm that got it girl<strong>_

_**That girl, that got it girl**_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl.<strong>_

She whispers in the girls telling them they can sit back down and they nod sitting down and she ends the song.

_**That girl, that got it girl**_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, that got it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm that girl, that got it girl.<strong>_

Everybody claps for her and Gabriella stands next to her rolling her eyes. Mr. Shue smiles at them.

"Alright girls that was amazing,so while both of you girls were singing I had the class vote and it was very hard because you both were really good so it's a Tie girls." Everybody claps and Rachel smiles.

Santana jumped up and hugged her baby kissing her cheek then wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her sweetly then pulls away grinning at her.

"That was amazing baby you look really hot in that outfit, we should do something about that tonight." Santana whispered winking at her and Rachel nods grinning.

For the rest of practice Santana and Rachel sat close together holding onto each others hands and the whole practice Gabriella and Brittany stared at them with jealousy.

**Later that night at 11:30 with Rachel and Santana in there room.**

"Oh god baby don't stop, yes keep going! Rachel moans as Santana goes in and out of her and Santana smirks knowing she doing it right.

"Oh damn baby your so tight for me and close, let go for me Rae just let go." Santana says almost close herself.

After a few minutes of moaning, screaming and kissing, they both come at the same time and lay on the bed breathing hard.

They both lay on their bed naked and finally get under the covers holding onto each other.

"That w-was a-amazing baby, you should wear clothes that hot all the time because marriage sex is amazing."

Santana says kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel nods with her eyes closed feeling her wife's breath on her.

"I can't believe you both won that Swagger off, you were way better then Gabriella and I love you." Santana says kissing her neck more.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Santana staring at her with love in her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered. Santana stared at her oddly.

"What do you mean Rach, are you talking about being married to me?" She nods.

"Well I treated you badly which I'm sorry for, I guess seeing you the first time last year made me change my mind in liking you, then you became a cheerio and blew me away with your body, I love everything about you Rae and you are mean't to be with me." Rachel had tears coming down her face.

"Come here!" She whispered and Santana moved closer to her wipes her tears.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her slowly making her smile and they make out for a few minutes.

"You are the best wife in the world, I can't believe I agreed to making love to you while my dads and sisters are in the house." Rachel says softy giggling.

"Hey we did this before now lets go to sleep." They both smile before falling a sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song Gabriella sang was called Soldier Girl by Cymphonique, P. Miller and Rachel sang That Girl by Raven Symone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

**By CollegeStar20**

Santana Berry- Lopez groans hating Senior math because it was the only class that her wife wasn't in since Rachel was in alot of AP honor classes so when Santana at normal math her wife was in Ap Math. she listens to the teacher talk about math problems. When the bell rings Santana jumps out of her seat ready to leave and get away from the cheerios.

She spots her wife talking to Finn Hudson and she rushes over to them smiling and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey Rae I missed you in math it was so boring, hello Finnocence hope your not macking on my woman because then I would have to ends you now what were you two talking about?" Finn rolls his eyes at the way his old girlfriend talked about him.

Rachel Berry-Lopez stared Finn giving him a knowing look and he smirks and they turn back to Santana.

"Oh me and Finn here were talking about having a baby together isn't that right Finny bear?" She cooed smirking at him and he nods wrapping his arm around her waist rubbing her stomach playfully making her giggle.

Santana Berry-Lopez stood there not pleased, Rachel was _supposed_ to be hers and nobody elses, they were married for a reason because they loved each other and Finn was not going to steal her baby away.!

"You better be fucking joking Finnessa or I'm going all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass take your hands off my girl's stomach now and back the hall off my wife!" She demanded. Finn let go and shakes his head. Rachel placed her hand on her arm.

"San please calm down and just listen to us _baby_!" Santana calmed down a second when she heard Rachel's voice.

"You better start talking because I really don't want to kick one of my friend's asses but if I have to alway and he better start thinking again because if he take you away from me it's going to be hell fro-she gets cut off by Rachel grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. Finn stands there awkwardly seeing his old crush and old girlfriend kissing. Santana slowly pulls away from Rachel's lips forgetting what she was saying and opens her eyes to see Rae smiling at her shyly.

"Um what was I saying before?" She asked slightly in a daze and Rachel and Finn chuckle.

"Aww baby did I finally get you to calm down and listen to me?" San just nods still confused.

"Great now understand that that Finn and I were just joking right, I would never cheat on you and Finn knows that right Finn?" Rachel says wrapping her arms around her wife's neck.

"Yes we really were just joking around Santana! I know that I had feelings for Rae here in the past but there done just friendship feelings, see you later girls and good luck on the stage Rae!" Finn says grinning and walks off.

She waves at Finn before turning back to her pouty wife and says I love you before pecking her lips.

" I love you too baby, I'm sorry that I can be a jealous wife!" Rachel grins at her before closing her eyes again to kiss her more passionately and Santana wrapped her arms around her waist to get more closer to feel her against her.

"God get a room _Hobbit_ do you really have to do that in front of the whole school, nobody wants to see you suck face with some loser!" The of the cheerios says.

Santana pulled away and glared at them making them stop walking and Santana smirked evily at them. Rachel kept her arms around her neck while looking at them wondering what Santana was going to do.

"Did you just call my wife a loser and me a Hobbit?" Rachel asked. The cheerios didn't say anything. Santana didn't like that.

"I believe my darling wife here asked you a question and I think you should answer it don't you think?"

They all stood there not saying a word. "ANSWER THE QUESTION NICOLE GOD YOUR SLOW!" Renee demanded.

"Yes I called Santana a loser and I did call you a Hobbit." Nicole stated nervously.

"Don't even think about calling my wife a loser or any other degrading names and your new here so you don't know the rules but me and my family we rule this school after last years shit and it's not going to a repeat so I think you should learn so manners, tell your whole team that or I will find away to make you regret ever coming here alright?" She stated calmly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Berry-Lopez it won't happen again and I'm sorry for calling your wife a loser it was wrong and I won't ever think about being mean to you!" Nicole says almost in tears and Renee frowns not liking that Rachel and Santana are still some how in charge with the status around here.

"Let's go ladies we have practice in a few minutes and I don't want anybody slacking off let's go, watch your back girls!"

Renee says to Santana and Rachel who gave her a dirty look that could kill and she rushed off with her team mates.

"That was super sexy baby girl, I love you very much and I'm glad were happy in love and showing the world that were the best openly Lesbian married couple here at McKinley!" Santana says before pulling her in for another kiss.

"So do I Sanny, so do I and because your supportive I want you to know that my play is tonight and I want you in the front row with the rest of the class mates and staff memebers. She tells her with a huge grin on her.

"You know I will always be there for you, I got tickets already and I can't wait to see you play Elphaba!"

Rachel giggles not believing she got one of the main leads in the school musical of Wicked, her all time favorite musical!

"I know right I just can't wait for you to see what I can do, even Quinn got the main part as Galinda."

"I know and you know that the whole Glee club and your dads and my mom is going to be there to cheer you both on!"

Rachel smiles so proud of herself and is about to lean in again when they hear yelling.

"RAE WE NEED TO GET TO PRACTICE FOR TONIGHT, YOU CAN SEE HER LATER!" Quinn yells from down the hallway.

Santana nods telling her that she will be see them at lunch and kisses her again and Rae squeals hugging her then pulls away waving then runs off with Quinn. Santana smiles at her wife before going to her next class.

* * *

><p>Later that night Santana sat next to the rest of the glee club members, her fathers in laws, her mom, her cousin Gabriella was in the play aswell but she wasn't happy to see her just Rachel and Quinn. She was so happy to see what the play was going to be like because she has never seen Wicked. "Your going to love it sis!" Stella whispered as they waited for everybody to calm down so the show can start. She was nervous a little because what if Rachel doesn't glance at her like she promised she would. She loved when her got so into her dreams of being on Broadway. Her thoughts were cut off when the lights flicker a little letting everybody know that show was about to start. The lights go out and the curtins go up and everybody claps.<p>

The music starts and everybody is on stage moving around not really talking and just so happy then they start singing.

CITIZENS OF OZ:  
><strong>Good news! She's dead!<strong>  
><strong>The Witch of the West is dead!<strong>  
><strong>The wickedest witch there ever was<strong>  
><strong>The enemy of all of us here in Oz<strong>  
><strong>Is Dead!<strong>  
><strong>Good news!<strong>  
><strong>Good news!<strong>

Ozian:  
>(spoken) Look! It's Glinda!<p>

Quinn shows up and sings her part and Santana and Kurt grab each others hands.

(Quinn speaks) Fellow Ozians:  
><em>(sung) Let us be glad<em>  
><em>Let us be grateful<em>  
><em>Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue<em>  
><em>The wicked workings of you-know-who<em>  
><em>Isn't it nice to know<em>  
><em>That good will conquer evil?<em>  
><em>The truth we all believe'll by and by<em>  
><em>Outlive a lie<em>  
><em>For you and -<em>

Ozian(Male or Female):  
><strong>No one mourns the Wicked<strong>

Ozian(Female):  
>No one cries "They won't return!"<p>

Ozians:  
><strong>No one lays a lily on their grave<strong>

Ozian(male):  
><strong>The good man scorns the Wicked!<strong>

Ozians(female):  
><strong>Through their lives, our children learn<strong>

Ozians:  
><strong>What we miss, when we misbehave:<strong>

Quinn as GLINDA:  
><em>And Goodness knows<em>  
><em>The Wicked's lives are lonely<em>  
><em>Goodness knows<em>  
><em>The Wicked die alone<em>  
><em>It just shows when you're Wicked<em>  
><em>You're left only<em>  
><em>On your own<em>

Ozians:  
><strong>Yes, Goodness knows<strong>  
><strong>The Wicked's lives are lonely<strong>  
><strong>Goodness knows<strong>  
><strong>The Wicked cry alone<strong>  
><strong>Nothing grows for the Wicked<strong>  
><strong>They reap only<strong>  
><strong>What they've sown<strong>

GLINDA:  
>(spoken)<br>_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have_  
><em>Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had<em>  
><em>a father. She had a mother, as so many do:<em>

Then the spot shines on Elphaba's parents while it doens't shine on the others and Quinn.

FATHER(Frex):  
><em><strong>How I hate to go and leave you lonely.<strong>_

MOTHER(Melena):  
><strong><em>That's alright - it's only just one night.<em>**

FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><em>But know that you're here in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>While I'm out of your sight.<em>**

GLINDA:  
>(spoken)<br>_And like every family - they had their secrets..._

LOVER:  
><span>Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty<span>  
><span>I've got one more night left, here in town<span>  
><span>So have another drink of green elixir<span>  
><span>And we'll have ourselves a little mixer<span>  
><span>Have another swallow, little lady,<span>  
><span>And follow me down...<span>

Quinn as GLINDA:  
>(spoken) <em>And of course, from the moment she was born,<em>  
><em>she was - well - different<em>

MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
><span>It's coming<span>

FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><em>Now?<em>**

MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
><span>The baby's coming<span>

FATHER(Frex):  
><em><strong>And how!<strong>_

MIDWIFE(Nanny) AND FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><span>I see a nose<span>**  
><strong><span>I see a curl<span>**  
><strong><span>It's a healthy, perfect,<span>**  
><strong><span>Lovely, little -<span>**

MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
><span>AAAHHH!<span>

FATHER(Frex):  
>(spoken) <em><strong>Sweet Oz!<strong>_

MOTHER(Melena):  
>(spoken) <strong>What is it? what's wrong?<strong>

MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
><span>How can it be?<span>

FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><em>What does it mean?<em>**

Gabriella as MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
><span>It's atrocious<span>

FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><em>It's obscene!<em>**

MIDWIFE(Nanny) AND FATHER(Frex):  
><strong><span>Like a froggy, ferny cabbage<span>**  
><strong><span>The baby is unnaturally<span>**

ALL  
>Green!<p>

FATHER(Frex)  
>(spoken) Take it away; take it away!<p>

GLINDA:  
>(spoken)<br>_So you see - it couldn't have been easy!_

The lights come on again on them as the mother, the nanny and the father leave the stage along with the green baby.

Ozian:  
><strong>No one mourns the Wicked!<strong>  
><strong>Now at last, she's dead and gone!<strong>  
><strong>Now at last, there's joy throughout the land<strong>  
><strong>And Goodness knows<strong>(Glinda:_ Echo_)  
><strong>We know what Goodness is<strong>(Glinda:_Echo_)  
><strong>Goodness knows<strong>(Glinda:_Echo_)  
><strong>The Wicked die alone<strong>

GLINDA:  
><em>She died alone:<em>

Ozian:  
><strong>Woe to those<strong>  
><strong>Who spurn what Goodnesses<strong>  
><strong>They are shown<strong>  
><strong>No one mourns the Wicked<strong>

GLINDA:  
><em>Good news!<em>

Ozians:  
><strong>No one mourns the Wicked!<strong>

GLINDA:  
><em>Good news!<em>

Ozians and Glinda)  
><em><strong>No one mourns the Wicked!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wicked!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wicked!<strong>_

The some of the lights stay on and some go off when everybody claps for them.

Ozian (male):  
>(spoken)<br>**Galinda! Is it true - you were her friend?**

Galinda:  
>(spoken)<br>_Well - it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did_  
><em>know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school:<em>

The set turns into a school and everybody listens.

STUDENTS:  
><span>O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls<span>  
><span>The proudliest sight there is(Male: Sight there is)<span>  
><span>When grey and sere our hair hath turned<span>  
><span>We shall still revere the lessons learned <span>  
><span>(Females)In our days at dear old Shiz (Males: dear old Shiz)<span>  
><span>Our days at dear old<span>

Quinn as GALINDA:  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol:<em>

STUDENTS AND GALINDA:  
>Dear old Shiz-zzzz.<p>

The lights go down and everybody claps for them when the lights go dark. The backstage crew moves around the props.

After a few minutes later of doing there acting and Santana stares at her wife as she does parts so well and Kurt smiles at her before looking back at the stage. The others leave the stage while Rachel stays there and starts singing her song the Wizard and I then it changes into the a different set where it's now Galinda and Elphaba are in the same room singing.

**Rachel**/_Quinn_/**_Both._**

(spoken) _Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:_

ELPHABA:  
>(spoken) <strong>My dear Father:<strong>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>There's been some confusion<em>**  
><strong><em>Over rooming here at Shiz:<em>**

ELPHABA:  
><strong>But of course, I'll care for Nessa:<strong>

GALINDA:  
><em>But of course, I'll rise above it:<em>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>For I know that's how you'd want me to respond<em>**  
>(Spoken:) <em><strong>Yes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's been some confusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you see, my roommate is:<strong>_

GALINDA:  
><em>Unusually and exceedingly peculiar<em>  
><em>And altogether quite impossible to describe:<em>

Everybody laughed at that part as Quinn looked around giving a funny look.

ELPHABA:  
><strong>Blonde.<strong>

Santana and a few people laughed at that part.

GALINDA:  
><em>What is this feeling,<em>  
><em>So sudden and new?<em>

ELPHABA:  
><strong>I felt the moment<strong>  
><strong>I laid eyes on you;<strong>

GALINDA:  
><em>My pulse is rushing;<em>

ELPHABA:  
><strong>My head is reeling;<strong>

GALINDA:  
><em>My face is flushing;<em>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>What is this feeling?<em>**  
><strong><em>Fervid as a flame,<em>**  
><strong><em>Does it have a name?<em>**  
><strong><em>Yes! Loathing<em>**  
><strong><em>Unadulterated loathing<em>**

GALINDA:  
><em>For your face;<em>

ELPHABA:  
><strong>Your voice;<strong>

GALINDA:  
><em>Your clothing;<em>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>Let's just say - I loathe it all<em>**  
><strong><em>Ev'ry little trait, however small<em>**  
><strong><em>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl<em>**  
><strong><em>With simple utter loathing<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a strange exhilaration<em>**  
><strong><em>In such total detestation<em>**  
><strong><em>It's so pure, so strong!<em>**  
><strong><em>Though I do admit it came on fast<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I do believe that it can last<em>**  
><strong><em>And I will be loathing<em>**  
><strong><em>Loathing you<em>**  
><strong><em>My whole life long!<em>**

STUDENTS:  
><span>Dear Galinda, you are just too good<span>  
><span>How do you stand it? I don't think I could!<span>  
><span>She's a terror! She's a Tartar!<span>  
><span>We don't mean to show a bias,<span>  
><span>But Galinda, you're a martyr!<span>

GALINDA:  
><em>Well; these things are sent to try us!<em>

STUDENTS:  
><span>Poor Galinda, forced to reside<span>  
><span>With someone so disgusticified<span>  
><span>We just want to tell you:<span>  
><span>We're all on your side!<span>  
><span>We share your;<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>What is this feeling <em>**  
><strong><em>So sudden and new? <em>**  
><strong><em>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you <em>**  
><strong><em>My pulse is rushing<em>**  
><strong><em>My head is reeling <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, what is this feeling? <em>**  
><strong><em>Does it have a name? <em>**  
><strong><em>Yes<em>**  
><strong><em>Ahhh<em>**

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
><span>Loathing Unadulterated loathing<span>  
><span>For her face, her voice, her clothing<span>  
><span>let's just say - we loathe it all<span>  
><span>ev'ry little trait however small<span>  
><span>makes our very flesh being to crawl<span>  
><span>AHHH!<span>

ALL:  
><span>Loathing!<span>

STUDENTS:  
><span>loathing<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>There's a strange exhilaration<em>**

STUDENTS:  
><span>loathing<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>In such total detestation<em>**

STUDENTS:  
><span>loathing<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>It's so pure, so strong<em>**

STUDENTS:  
><span>So strong!<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>Though I do admit it came on fast<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I do believe that it can last <em>**  
><strong><em>And I will be...<em>**

STUDENS (BACKGROUND):  
><span>loathing...<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>loathing <em>**  
><strong><em>For forever...<em>**

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
><span>loathing...<span>

BOTH:  
><strong><em>loathing,<em>**  
><strong><em>Truly deeply loathing you<em>**  
><strong><em>loathing you<em>**  
><strong><em>My whole Life long!<em>**

STUDENTS:  
><span>Loathing <span>  
><span>Unadulterated loathing<span>

ELPHABA:  
><strong>Boo!<strong>

GALINDA:  
><em>AH!<em>

Everybody cheers and claps for them and the lights go down. After they watch some more of the play, they take a short break of just getting some drinks and talk about how the play is going. Santana sighs alittle wishing that Rachel was in her arms right now so they could hug each other and tell each other that they love each other.

They all sit back down and the music starts and Quinn as Galinda on the stage with Rachel who is Elphaba. Kurt hears the first part of the song playing and whispers in her ear saying that ther going to sing his and Rachel's favorite song together, after they finish the song everybody cheers and the rest of the play goes on. when it gets close to the end Santana sees that Rachel is now on the stage doing her part with passion and she watches amazed at her wife.

FIYERO! She starts looking into her spell book reading off the spell.

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Eleka nahmen nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<strong>

**Let his flesh not be torn**  
><strong>Let his blood leave no stain<strong>  
><strong>When they beat him<strong>  
><strong>Let him feel no pain<strong>  
><strong>Let his bones never break<strong>  
><strong>And however they try<strong>  
><strong>To destroy him<strong>  
><strong>Let him never die:<strong>  
><strong>Let him never die:<strong>

Rachel moves around the stage as she sings and Kurt is staring at his best friend amazed knowing that both of them in New York is going to be amazing because Rachel belongs on Broadway.

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Eleka nahmen nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: UGH<strong>

**What good is this chanting?**  
><strong>I don't even know what I'm reading!<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know what trick I ought to try<strong>  
>(Spoken)<strong>Fiyero, where are you?<strong>  
>(Sung)<strong>Already dead, or bleeding?<strong>  
><strong>One more disaster I can add to my<strong>  
><strong>Generous supply?<strong>

Rachel moves into the middle of the stage feeling the song and she glances at Santana for a second before moving her head to do her part perfectly and Santana smiles.

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
><strong>No act of charity goes unresented<strong>  
><strong>No good deed goes unpunished<strong>  
><strong>That's my new creed<strong>  
><strong>My road of good intentions<strong>  
><strong>Led where such roads always lead<strong>  
><strong>No good deed<strong>  
><strong>Goes unpunished...!<strong>

She softens her voice singing sitting on the stage then she goes up higher at some point.

**Nessa**  
><strong>Doctor Dillamond<strong>  
><strong>Fiyero<strong>  
><strong>FIYERO...!<strong>

**She gets up slowly looking at the crowd**

**One question haunts and hurts**  
><strong>Too much, too much to mention:<strong>  
><strong>Was I really seeking good<strong>  
><strong>Or just seeking attention?<strong>  
><strong>Is that all good deeds are<strong>  
><strong>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<strong>  
><strong>If that's all good deeds are<strong>  
><strong>Maybe that's the reason why...<strong>

She runs to one side of the stage climbing onto the prop that's on the stage singing through her heart and Santana is surpised that Rachel is this good.

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
><strong>All helpful urges should be circumvented<strong>  
><strong>No good deed goes unpunished<strong>  
><strong>Sure, I meant well -<strong>  
><strong>Well, look at what well-meant did:<strong>  
><strong>All right, enough - so be it<strong>  
><strong>So be it, then:<strong>

(Spoken)****Let all Oz be agreed**  
><strong>I'm Wicked through and through<strong>**

She moves to the middle of the stage singing strongly that Kurt is at the edge of his seat loving it.

(Sung)**Since I can not succeed**  
><strong>Fiyero, saving you<strong>  
><strong>I promise no good deed<strong>  
><strong>Will I attempt to do again<strong>  
><strong>Ever again<strong>  
><strong>No good deed<strong>  
><strong>Will I do again...!<strong>

Everybody claps for her so loud as she holds the note when the lights go down and Santana stands up cheering the loudest so proud of her baby.

* * *

><p>After the play is over Santana waited in the hallway with the glee club members and there family for Rachel, Gabriella and Quinn to change since they were both in the play. Rachel come out first no longer green and runs into her wife's arms.<p>

"You were amazing Mi bella esposa que sé que será en Broadway( my beautiful wife that I know will be on Broadway), I think Broadway better watch out because Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez is going to blow you away, that was amazing!" Santana says beaming with love in her eyes and Rachel kisses her passionately.

Kurt Hummel hugged his other best friend Quinn Berry when she walked up to them since he couldn't hug his main best friend Rae since she was busy making out with her wife.

Quinn pulled away from Kurt and hugs Stells and Mercedes, she smiles at her sister and her sister in law as they attack each others faces in the middle of the hallway and smiles.

"Hey you two were still in school so calm down that damn loving, Rae do I need to talk to daddy and dad about this." Santana gives Quinn the finger and Rachel pulls back looking at her sternly.

"Santana Rosalita Berry-Lopez say your sorry right now!" Santana pouts wrapping her arms around her waist and turns to them.

"Sorry Quinn I won't flip you both off again and you were really good awell!" Rachel smiles at her honey and sees Finn grinning at her with open arms! She runs up to him laughing and he spins her around and she giggles/squealing.

"Man I swear if he tries to mess up my marriage like Gabriella and Tinsley are trying to do. I'm seriously going all Lima Heights on there asses, Rae belongs to me and were bonded together for better or worse!"

She stated looking at her old boyfriend Finn wrap his hands around Rachel's waist looking like he's about to kiss her as they talked to each other. Quinn sees the look on her face and hugged her from behind.

"I know your feeling jealous to see that but just know that Rae loves you and she would never cheat on you she's your wife and Finn knows when not to cross the line!" Quinn tells her patting her back but Santana keeps her arms crossed looking at Rachel who was frowning as Jacob tried to kiss her. Rachel moved closer into Finn and Santana knew it was time.

"Go away Jacob, I know your happy for her because of her play but Quinn was also in the play! Quinn frowns.

"Hey Jewfro listen to what she tells you because I really don't want you near me so keep moving!" Quinn stated.

Stella doesn't know what's going on but to see this Jacob guy getting upset is making her hate her sisters right now.

"Guys leave him alone because he's not doing anything, yes he might be a little strange but he still has feelings!" Stella says pushing Santana away from him.

"Hey nobody pushes me and gets away with it Corcoran! Stella rolls her eyes turning away from her sister in law asking if he's okay and he nods giving her a wink and she chuckles a little.

"Listen here Lopez, Rachel Berry belongs to me, you can't treat her right like I can!" He stated.

Santana rolled her eyes annoyed and starts to push him away and Rachel rushed over to her to stop her when Santana pushed her off and she fell to the ground. Stella and Quinn screams worried about their sister and rushed over to her seeing if she's okay and Rae says she's fine! Both sisters look at Santana not believing she just did that.

"Seriously Jacob I don't like you and never will I may be a fucking Lesbian for god sakes but I'm still a bitch that will kick your ass, get over this crush you have on my wife because I'm not leaving her. Jacop stood there frowning and walked off.

Santana turns to see Rachel looking scared as she stays in Quinns arms.

"Baby I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Rachel looks at her and slowly gets up with the help of her sisters.

She walked over to her still nervous and put her hand out hoping she doesn't freak out.

Santana looked at her wife's hand and slowly grabbed ahold of Rae's hand telling her that she's really sorry for pushing her and it won't ever happen again.

"I know you are but I'm still a little nervous can we please just go home?" She whispered softy trying to not pull her away from her. Stella glanced at her twin sister worried for her and glared at Santana.

"Come here Ray, I will take you home in my car!" Rachel looked at her sister nervously nodding and let go of San's hand really fast and they left while Quinn told Santana that they would go home in her car and that Rae just needs to calm down.

When Santana and Rachel are in there room sleeping, Santana looked at her wife to see her shaking a little and she starts feeling guilty for hurting her. She sighs softly clearing her troat making Rachel stir in her sleep.

"Baby I'm so sorry for making you feel like you can't be close to me, I just hate that guy!" She whispered.

"I-I-I ca-can't believe yo-you pushed mm-me Santana!" Rachel says softly while sobbing and Santana pulled her closer trying to calm her down. Rachel turns her body to her and keeps sobbing.

"Shh baby I know I scared you but I really do promise that I will never hurt you in anyway like that, were married and I shouldn't have done that do you because now you feel like you can't trust me!" She starts sobbing herself.

Rachel looks at her through her tears and pulled her closer trying to calm her down and they both cry into each others arms.

"I know you were trying to protect me from Jacob, but he's not worth it baby, he's a stalker and I know when to stay away from him and now Stella knows!" She sighs wiping her tears away looking down nodding.

"**Estoy realmente lo siento hermosa, te amo mucho y no quiero que usted siente que no puede confiar en mí, así que mañana íbamos a tener una rachel barbra Berry-Lopez día, hace que suenen bien?**

(I'm really sorry beautiful, I love you so much and I never want you feel like you can't trust me so tomorrow were going to have a Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez day, does that sound good?)

She nods knowing what she said she takes Spanish aswell and Santana tought her some stuff.

"Yes that sounds great, right now I need to get my cuddle on with my very sorry wife that I love." She whispered.

They both get under the covers more wiping each others eyes then kiss each other good night and fall a sleep holding onto each other.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were No One Mourns The Wicked, Dear Old Shiz and No Good Deed from Wicked the Musical.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

**By CollegeStar20**

**With everybody at homecoming dance.**

Rachel Berry-Lopez is dancing with Tinsley, Mercedes and Kurt while was wearing a sexy a dark blue low cut mid thigh halter dress that shows off her cleavage but not too much, she has dark blue heels on her feet and her hair is a little curly since it's short now and she's wearing a little makeup.

"You are a better dancer then you were before Rachel and were really sorry about before!" She hugs them saying thanks before they dance some more.

Santana Berry-Lopez walked into the gym where everybody else was dancing while wearing a black mid thigh strapless mini dress that was skintight with red heels and her jet black hair is down down in curls and she's also wearing a little makeup. She looked around for her wife when she finally spots laughing with her friends while dancing. She smiles and walks over to them and snaked her arms around her wife's waist making Rachel jump.

"Hey baby you look drop dead gorgeous tonight do you want to dance with me?" Rachel turns around nodding grabbing her wifes hand as they move away from there friends to dance alone and the song changes making Santana wrap her arms around Rachel's face facing her and they sway to the beat grinning at each other.

**Lupe Fiasco) And what we have here...(somethin' great!) ..Trey! (Trey Songz) Girl I want you to know I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head, Girl I want you to know I don't even know what you did, you did, you did, but I love it.**

Santana was having the time of her life and spins Rachel around so she's grinding aaginst her now and she glanced at Tinsley and Gabriella as she rests her hands around Rachel's midsection as they grind against each other and she smirked at them as they danced with Brittany and a couple of the cheerios. Rachel felt her wife grip a hold of her waist protectively and looked at her oddly.

"Baby your hurting me a little because I could feel your nails in my waist, can you let go of me a little!" She whispered painfully and Santana felt bad and held her softly as they danced together.

**(Lupe Fiasco) Uh uh everything hooks, everything works you 're a real good chorus I'm a real good verse free style un-rehearsed So pain, no curse and when the songs gone.. man everything hurts So I put it in reverse, go back to the scene where I 've seen you first, yeah I need you to sing that single again Play that video I seen you up in A hundreds millions fans in my mind all day Calling in request on the line always yeah the president of ya fan club Leave them playaz all behind like a band love.**

"I never wanted to hurt you but sorry for that baby I just hate seeing your old girlfriend and the girl that still has a crush on you stare at you as your with me!" Santana whispered against her neck.

**(Trey Songz) Girl I want you to know I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head (i cant get you out now) Girl I want you to know I don't even know what you did, you did, you did, but I love it.**

"They will never win me baby because your my wife and were married so get use to people looking at us because were never breaking a part!" Santana smiles pulling her closer.

**(Lupe Fiasco) Playa need a minute like in time Id intend this for a finish, how I get in this Maybe what you hear, maybe was your flair Maybe its the heels in the way you wear Maybe its your real in the way you care You don 't care if I 'm ill or millionaire The only thing that matters is that the feeling 's there Your smiles so bright like a grillz in here High off life don't need a pill in there You 're killing me I think I need a will in here Got me feelin real skills impaired Hard to describe why you 're still in here.**

Tinsley and Gabriella are dancing with there friends while glancing over at Rachel as she moves her body perfectly against the one girl that they hate seeing her with because Santana stole Rachel from them.

**(Trey Songz) Girl I want you to know I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head, Oh, girl I want you to know I don't even know what you did, you did, you did, you did, but I love it. Don't care when nobody say ('cause I like it girl) might be goin ' crazy tryin ' to figure this out (naa but I like it girl, don 't even know why I feel this way (but I like it girl), caught up in somethin that I can 't get out but we like it girl.**

Santana and Rachel focus on there night together as a married couple at school and they arent going to let anybody mess up there night.

**(Chorus: x2) Girl I want you to know I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head, (I can 't get you out now, said I can't get you out now) Oh, girl I want you to know (I want you to know) (Trey Songz) Just make it sure I don 't even know But I love you I can't get you of my head, ohh.**  
><strong>I don't even know what you did, you did, you did, but I love it.<strong>

The song changes making everybody cheer because they like the song and they keep dancing together, Stella Corcoran and her boyfriend walked over to them and dance with them.

"Hey girls are you having fun tonight?" Rachel nods resting her head against Santana's chest while swaying her hips and Santana moves with her.

The girls take a break for awhile and Santana is keeping her hands around her wife the whole time. Rachel smiles at her and pecks her lips a few times as they laugh together then they go back to the dance floor and have a good time. Santana liked the beat of the song they were dancing to and she saw Rachel dancing to the beat and she snaked her hands around her wife's waist and they danced together smiling.

After the song was over Santana pulled back and walked to the stage making Rachel stare at her confused and Santana stands on the stage.

"Alright who's ready to hear me sing a song for my baby Rachel?" Everybody cheers and Gabriella stood there annoyed as Rachel blushed.

The music starts softy making Santana clap her hand.

Bring the beat in!

The DJ brings the music and she starts swaying her hips holding onto her mic and everybody dances to the beat watching her and she starts singing looking right at Rachel who was dancing with Mercedes and Kurt.

_Honey, honey_  
><em>I can see the stars all the way from here<em>  
><em>Can't you see the glow on the window pane?<em>  
><em>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<em>  
><em>Every time you touch me I just melt away<em>

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._  
><em>(They say love hurts)<em>  
><em>But I know<em>  
><em>(It's gonna take the real work)<em>  
><em>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears<em>  
><em>And finally you put me first.<em>

Santana walked from side to side on the stage singing and everybody was loving it. Gabriella Montez glanced at Rachel hating that she was enjoying Santana singing to her. San pointed to Rachel as she sings the main part of the song.

_Baby it's you._  
><em>You're the one I love.<em>  
><em>You're the one I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only one I see.<em>  
><em>Come on baby it's you.<em>

_You're the one that gives your all.  
>You're the one I can always call.<br>When I need you make everything stop.  
>Finally you put my love on top.<em>

_Ooo! Come on Baby._  
><em>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<em>  
><em>You put my love on top.<em>  
><em>Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.<em>  
><em>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<em>  
><em>My love on top.<em>  
><em>My love on top.<em>

Rachel was fighting her tears just watching her wife singing to her in front of the whole school and she felt arms around her waist and she turned around to see Quinn smiling at her and she grabs her hand dancing with her and they smiled watching Santana sing the next part.

_Come on Baby_  
><em>I can hear the wind whipping past my face.<em>  
><em>As we dance the night away.<em>  
><em>Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.<em>  
><em>As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.<em>

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._  
><em>(They say love hurts)<em>  
><em>But I know<em>  
><em>(It's gonna take the real work)<em>  
><em>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.<em>  
><em>And finally you put me first.<em>

She sings the main part again.

_Baby it's you._  
><em>You're the one I love.<em>  
><em>You're the one I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only one I see.<em>  
><em>Come on baby it's you.<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all.<em>  
><em>You're the one I can always call.<em>  
><em>When I need you make everything stop.<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top.<em>

_Ooo! Baby._  
><em>You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.<em>  
><em>You put my love on top.<em>

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._  
><em>You put my love on<em> _top, top, top, top, top._  
><em>My love on top.<em>

Everybody was cheering for her and She pulled Rachel onto the stage and they danced together as Santana sang grinning at her wife.

_Baby it's you._  
><em>You're the one I love.<em>  
><em>You're the one I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only thing I see.<em>  
><em>Come on baby it's you.<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all.<em>  
><em>You're the one I that always calls.<em>  
><em>When I need you baby everything stops.<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top.<em>

_'re the one I love._  
><em>Baby You're all I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only one I see.<em>  
><em>Come on baby it's you.<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all.<em>  
><em>You're the one I always call.<em>  
><em>When I need you everything stops.<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top.<em>

Rachel giggles swaying her hips as Santana sang to her and Gabriella sighs hating that her ex is so into her cousin.

_Baby._  
><em>Cuz You're the one that I love.<em>  
><em>You're the one that I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only thing I see.<em>  
><em>Baby baby it's you.<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all.<em>  
><em>You're the one that always calls.<em>  
><em>When I need you everything stops.<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top.<em>

Santana grins at her baby so happy that she was hers for the rest of her life.

_Baby._  
><em>Cuz You're the one that I love.<em>  
><em>Baby You're the one that I need.<em>  
><em>You're the only one I see.<em>  
><em>Baby baby it's you.<em>  
><em>You're the one that gives your all.<em>  
><em>You're the one that always calls.<em>  
><em>When I need you everything stops.<em>  
><em>Finally you put my love on top<em>

When Santana ended the song everybody went crazy and she hugged Rachel and they enjoy the rest of the dance together and Rachel ended up winning homecoming queen while Finn won king and Santana was so proud of her.

**With Santana and Rachel later that night.**

Rachel was resting her petite but curvy slim body on Santana's lap as they layed their bed around 12:30 in the morning, Both girls were only in there bras and panties with their bedroom door locked as they make out. "Baby?" Santana cooed as she pulls away from Rachel's lips. Rachel groans not in the mood for talking.

"Baby why are you talking while were in the middle of something?" Rachel asked while placing soft kisses on Santana's neck.

"Yes mm-hm that feels good baby but can I just talk to you for a minute." Santana says in a serious tone of voice.

Rachel frowns and pulls away staring down at her concered. "What's wrong baby?" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"I'm worried that Gabriella or Finn might take you away from me!" She frowns wondering what this is about.

"San I promise you that I will never leave you from anybody else and you should know that I won't let anybody break us up!" She sighs nodding.

"I have never felt this scared before Rae, I hate feeling this scared and I don't know what to do!" Rachel rests her head against her neck.

"Baby don't worry about them coming between us because I'm not going anywhere and I do go anywhere your coming with me!" She nods staring at her wife kissing her forehead. Rachel smiles closing her eyes then she runs her hand down San's stomach making her freeze up at her wife's touch.

"God that feels good so much Rae!" Santana mumbles with her eyes closed. Rachel smiles and Santana feels her baby's full but soft lips on hers again.

"Baby I need you so badly right now." Rachel says against Santana's lips and Santana couldn't help but deepen the kiss running her hands up and down her bare waist as she places soft kisses on her baby's neck making her Rachel groan softly then she pulls back and gets off her.

"What's wrong Rach?" Santana sat up confused. Rachel ignores her and unhooks her bra making Santana stare at her licking her lips just seeing Rachel's upper body and couldn't believe that Rachel's breast were bigger then hers and real.

"Do you like them baby because their all for you go head and touch them!" Rachel says softly making Santana pull her close and she grabs ahold of her breast making Rachel moan softly because everybody else was sleeping.

Santana hears Rachel moaning and whimpering softly and she quickly pulled down Rachel's panties to see every part of her naked gorgeous body.

"Are you ready for this baby, are you ready to feel me inside you?" Santana says getting closer to Rachel's legs smirking.

"Yes honey I need you right now." Rachel whimpered closing her eyes. Santana smirks before she went down to her wife's soaked center pushing her tongue into her, causing her to squeal into the pillow in surpised but also pleasure before gripping Santana's hair roughly as Santana keeps going in and out of her. "Damn baby you feel so good." Rachel moaned out.

"You like that baby, do I make you feel good?" Rachel kept moaning as Santana went in and out of her.

"Ohhh goddd babyyyy I'm getting closeeee." Rachel squealed in pleasure against the pillow. After a few minutes Rachel was coming close then she finally let'ss lose in Santana's mouth making Santana taking her all in.

"That was fucking good baby, you taste so good now it's my turn." Santana says as she pulled away and sticks her fingers in her girlfriend feeling herself get hot and starting going in and out of her some more making Rachel moan with her eyes closed.

Santana pulled out of her when she came again and Rachel at up smirking and slowly pushed Santana on the bed feeling Rachel's rubbing up and down her body then Rachel takes off Santana's bra making her feel shy but Rachel tells her that she's gorgeous and she shouldn't hide.

"Are you ready to be fucked by me baby?" Rachel asked making her moan nodding.

"Yes fuck me Rae, I need to feel you inside me baby." Rachel smirks seeing her wife pouting.

Rachel takes off her bra and panties as they make out then she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist making her squeal feeling how cold Rachel's hands are but moans when she feels her girlfriend starting to go in and out of her with her fingers making Santana screams louder then Rachel ever did into the pillow and Rach smirks.

"You like that Ana, you like me making love to you this hard baby?" Rachel asked making Santana whimper nodding her head.

"Yes baby make me let lose for you babyyyy, yeah keep doing that I love when you treat me this good." Santana says moaning.

After Rachel finishes her off with her fingers then she does the same thing Santana did with her before making Santana screams into the pilows feeling so good.

"Oh godddd your doing so good, I'm almost there!" She moans playing with breasts feeling herself becoming close and after an hour of making love to each other they both come down from there high and calmed down. "You still think I'm going to leave you." Rachel says breathing hard with her eyes closed.

Santana groans hearing her say that and wrapping the sheet around them and shakes her head wrapping her arm around her bare waist.

"No because your mine forever!" She nods pecking her lips and they fall asleep. Rachel opens her eyes and smiles at her wife knowing that she's the one.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Out Of My Head by Lupe Fiasco ft. Trey Songz and Love On Top by Beyonce.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

><p><strong>Going out of town so won't do chapters until I get back.<strong>

**Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez has been hanging out with the new guy Blaine Anderson who is a Junior at McKinley and people can see how close they are together and Santana can't help but feel jealous because Rachel won't stop talking about how nice and sweet her new friend Blaine is and how he should join New Direction. Santana loved the idea of having new members but she didn't want Blaine Anderson anywhere near her wife because she knew that Kurt Hummel had a crush on Blaine. Quinn noticed the way her sister in law glared at Blaine and she knew that her sister Rachel would <em>never<em> cheat.

**At Glee Club.**

Santana Inez Berry-Lopez sat in her seat in the back row looking pissed because the new Junior Blaine Anderson was standing near the piano laughing with Rachel in front of everybody as they get ready to do Blaine's audition for New Directions and she didn't like that they were too close for comfort.

"Alright give it up for Blaine who wants to join and Rachel who's joining him." Mr. Shue said sitting down while everybody but Santana claps for them. The music starts and Rachel starts sing.

**Rachel.**

_Tonight, tonight It all began tonight _

_I saw you and the world went away_ _Tonight, tonight There's only you tonight _

_What you are, what you do, what you say _

Kurt stares at his best friend as she sang the Maria part perfectly but he focused on Blaine wondering what he sounds like and he smiles hearing how handsome Blaine sounds like singing.

** Blaine.**

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_ A miracle would happen _

_I know now I was right_

**Both.**

_For here you are And what was just a world is a star Tonight..._

_Tonight, tonight The world is full of light With suns and moons all over the place  
>Tonight, tonight The world is wild and bright Going mad Shooting sparks into space<em>

Rachel looked into Blaine's eyes singing with him and he grabs her hand as they sing together and everybody stares at them in awe, Kurt frowns slighty at how amazing they sound together.

**Blaine and Rachel.**

_Today the world was just an address_

_ A place for me to live in No better than alright_  
><em>But here you are And what was just a world is a star Tonight...<em>

_Good night, good night Sleep well and when you dream_

_ Dream of me Tonight... _

They hold the note making everybody start to clap for them but then the music changes before any of them can clap. Santana and Kurt stare at them not liking how close they are.

**Blaine.**

_Make of our hands, one hand, _

_Make of our hearts, one heart._

_ Make of our vows, one last vow; _

_Only death will part us now._

**Rachel.**

_Make of our lives, one life._

_ Day after day, one life. _

Everybody stared at the two seeing how well they sing together and Mr. Shue think they can win Sectionals with these two singing together.

**Rachel and Blaine.**

_Now it begins, Now we start; _

_One Hand, One Heart. _

_Even death won't part us now._

The music stops and everybody stares at them for a few minutes before jumping up clapping for them, Kurt stared at Blaine in a daze.

"That was amazing guys and Blaine Anderson welcome to New Directions and you guys sound amazing together." Mr. Shue said and Rachel squeals jumping into Blaine's arms hugging him so happy for him.

Santana cleared her throat making Blaine pull away from Rachel knowing how Santana can get and Blaine talks to the others and Rachel talks to her sister then Santana joins them wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel Lopez was at her locker getting her books when she heard somebody clear their throat and she turns her head to see her new friend Blaine Anderson staring at her.

"Well hello sir Blaine may I help you?" She said in a not so good British accent and giggled staring at him and he chuckled hugging her making her hug him back.

"Well Lady Rachel I was wondering if your doing anything for lunch?" He said in a okay British accent as well and she shook her head no smiling at him and he grins.

"Well now you do because I'm taking you to this great place that has Vegan choices aswell, so don't make any plans." He warned her playfully and she shook her her head laughing.

"I promise sir Blaine I won't make any plans for lunch." He nods saying that they better get to class and she nods getting her books before closing her locker and Blaine wraps his arm around her shoulder and they walk off together laughing and talking. Santana stood at her locker with Quinn hating that she saw her wife and Blaine flirt with each other.

"Don't worry San you know how friendly Rach can be! She loves you and she would never leave you for a _guy_ or any girl because you two are perfect together." Santana nods unsure.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel spent all day hanging out since they were all in AP classes together and since they didn't hve Glee practice Santana didn't see that much of her wife. Rachel was now getting home from spending time with Blaine and their friends from AP Math since they were at the Lima Bean Cafe just having fun. Rachel knew Quinn was out with Sam and Stella was hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes. Her dads were in New Jersey for a business trip. She walked into the kitchen and saw her wife staring at her not looking pleased.<p>

"Hey sweetie sorry I'm late but I just was caught up." Santana looked at her pissed off.

"Estás engañando a mí?" Rachel's eyes widen not believing she was asking her that. She never cheat on her own wife or anybody.

"Por qué me preguntas eso?" She demanded staring at her and Santana scuffs shaking her head.

"Because it's all about Blaine _that_ and Blaine_ this_, god who knew that you would become this person that would sleep around behind my back?" Rachel's eyes widen with tears in her eyes not believing Santana would say that about her, the woman she's married to.

"FIRST OF ALL HOW ARE YOU THINK THAT WAY OF ME SANTANA INEZ BERRY-LOPEZ? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR BECAUSE I'M SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT IT HURTS AT TIMES BECAUSE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MARRIED TO YOU BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT YOU MIGHT LEAVE_ ME_, SECOND OF ALL BLAINE ANDERSON IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE BECAUSE HE'S GOD DAMN GAY AND HAS A CRUSH ON KURT AND I'M HELPING HIM, I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW, how dare you disrespect me like-like that." She said sobbing and rushed out of the kitchen with pain in her heart and rushed to her room slamming the door making Santana jump.

Santana stood there not moving and Santana starts sobbing knowing she messed up. Santana ended up sleeping in Quinn's room that night.

The next day at school Santana tried to talk to Rachel but she wouldn't even look or listen to her. Now it was time for Glee club practice and Rachel,Santana,Tina and Mercedes are singing something.

** [Rachel:] **

_The first time, ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Santana stared at Rachel sadly as she watched Rachel sway in her stool while Tina sang her part.

** [Tina:] **

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

**[Tina with Santana,Mercedes and Rachel] **

_To the dark, to the dark and the endless skies, my Love._

**[Mercedes:] **

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth _

_I felt the earth move in my hand_

**[Tina:] **

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

**[Tina with Santana,Mercedes and Rachel]**

_That was there, that was there, that was there, at my command, my love_

Santana stared at Rachel sadly with a tear coming down her cheek as she sang her part and Rachel tried so hard not to look at her wife as she had her own tears coming down her face.

** [Santana:] **

_And the first time, ever I lay with you_

_ I felt your heart so close to mine_

**[Mercedes:]**

_ And I knew our joy, would fill the earth _

**[Tina with the Girls:] **

_And last, and last, and last til the end of time, my Love. _

**[Rachel:] **

_The first time, ever I saw _

**[Tina with New Directions Girls:] **

_Your face _

**[Mercedes with New Directions Girls:] **

_Your face _

**[Santana with New Directions Girls:]**

_ Your face_

** [Rachel with New Directions Girls:] **

_Your face _

Everybody clapped for them and Santana wiped her tears taking her seat but Rachel just grabs her bag not saying a word to anybody and left the room. Stella and Quinn stared at Santana shaking their head knowing that Rachel is hurting just as badly as Santana is. They needed to help the married couple before their marriage falls apart.

**Find out what happens next and the song were Tonight from Glee,One Hand, One Heart from Glee and The First Time, Ever I Saw Your Face from Glee.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Inez Berry-Lopez pulled up to her Abuelita's house not saying a word to her cousin Gabriella Annabelle Montez who had to drive with her. She was too busy thinking of ways of making it up to her wife to even be nervous about telling her Abuelita that she married to a woman of all people and she was already having marriage problems that she started herself.<p>

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Gabriella Montez asked her cousin Santana who still wouldn't talk her after the fight on the first day of their Senior year and the crap that happened last year. Santana heard her cousin but she wasn't going to answer her because she had nothing to say to her since she was her own wife's ex girlfriend who just happened to be family.

"Santana were family you can't hate me for what happened with that fight with Berry." Gabriella said annoyed. Gabi still had feelings for Rachel but she hid it by being mean to her.

"Last time I checked it was Berry-Lopez, you know since she's_ my_ wife! shut the fuck up Gabriella for once, I can hate whoever I want." Santana spats glaring at her.

"What do you think Abuelita is going to think once you tell her that your married at 18 and it's not to a guy and it's to the girl that was mine first?" Santana's eyes widen forgetting all about that and sighs.

"I don't need you on my ass for marrying Rachel alright, she got her heartbroken by _you_! I love my wife no matter how much I hurt her and you can't _take_ her away from me." Gabriella sighs.

"I'm sorry your having problems but it couldn't have been that bad." Santana looked at her and told her what happened and how Rachel yelled at her.

"Oh my god no wonder Rachel won't even look at you, god how could you think she was cheating?" She ignored the question and they pulled up to their grandma's house.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry-Lopez was in hers and her wife's room looking over stuff for her college applications still heartbroken over what happened between them two days ago when the door bursts open and a crying Santana Berry-Lopez walked in not saying a thing and just lays down next to her wife sobbing harder then before.<p>

"Por favor, don't leave me_ please_." Rachel frowns staring at her upset wife wondering what happened and why she's begging her not to leave her. She knew she shouldn't even talk to her wife after Santana blamed her for cheating on Blaine when she has feelings for a guy that might seem straight to some people is actually gay and has a crush on her other gay best friend Kurt Hummel.

"Baby what happened?" Santana felt a little better knowing that Rachel called her baby and had to tell her what happened but she wasn't ready yet. She looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"No pidas sólo promesa." She pleased making Rachel just stare at her nodding asking what happened again rubbing her arm softly.

"I told my Abuelita about us being together and how were married as a Lesbian couple." She said shortly making Rachel frown slightly knowing it didn't go so well because if they weren't fighting she would have went with her.

"I'm taking that she wasn't pleased sweetie?" Santana shook her head no because it went so wrong that she can't help but cry.

"She said everyone has secrets Santana, there called secrets for a reason, I want you to leave this house, I don't _ever_ want to see you again and that It's selfish of you, to make me uncomfortable,esto es una verguenza, the sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it alot out loud! ever since my papi died she's been like this cold woman I was there for her when my grandpapi died and she was a mess and she hates my mother but loves my aunt and her great granddaughter Gabriella Montez, stupid bitch think she can steal my Abuelita from me, she fucking kicked me out but let Gabriella stay even if she's Bisexual, how could she turn against her own granddaughter like that Rach?" Santana starts sobbing again.

Rachel frowns hearing every word and she couldn't believe her wife's own grandma told her to stay away from her family. She pulled Santana close to her and held her as she cried.

"Please don't divorce me Rachel I can't lose you too _please,_ your all I have please." Rachel wasn't thinking about breaking up her marriage! She loved her wife so much that she would never leave her.

"Shh I'm never leave you baby but we need to talk about what happened two days ago but not now, you need me." She whispers rocking her wife to get her to calm down.

The next day they talked about their marriage problems and they worked everything out.

"Promise me that you won't get over jealous of my friendship with Blaine." Rachel said giving her look and Santana promises and they spend the whole day making up for not talking to each other.

Stella and Quinn were happy to see their family members walk down the hallway holding hands looking happy in love again.

**The Day One Of Sectionals.**

This year was different when it came to Sectionals, they had two days of Sectionals and the second day was voting day to pick the winner but right now it was day 1 and New Directions were going up against The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline already went so now it was New Directions turn and they were ready.

They take their places and the lights come on and all the girls are wearing silver dressed with their hair in curls while wearing silver heels and they are alone on the stage. The guys are backstage getting ready to do their song. The music starts and all the girls start doing the dance they came up with and and Santana sings her part while the others girls are doing the back up singing and dancing.

**Santana.**

__At first I was afraid, I was petrified __Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side __

**Stella.**

__But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong ____And I grew strong __And I learned how to get along__

**Mercedes.**

_And so you're back from outer space __I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

**Sharpay.**

_____I should have changed that stupid lock __I should have made you leave your key,_____

_____If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_____

**Gabriella.**

_____oh now, go walk out the door __Just turn around now __Cause you're not welcome anymore_____

**Brittany.**______

_____Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? __Did you think I'd crumble? __Did you think I'd lay down and die?_____

All the girls dance around doing the waltz with each other making everybody clap for them.

**All Girls. **

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Tinsley.**

__It took all the strength I had not to fall apart __Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart __

**Tina.**

_And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself __I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_

**All Girls. **

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Quinn.**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you __I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you __Perfect vision _

_You thought I couldn't last without you __But I'm lastin' _

_You thought that I would die without you __But I'm livin'_

**Rachel.**

_Thought that I would fail without you __But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now __But it won't stop _

_Thought that I would self-destruct __But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come __I'm still gon be here_

**The Girls.**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?) _

_I'm not gon stop (What?) _

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?) _

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?) _

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?) _

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Santana and Mercedes.**

_On no not I __I will survive __For as long as I know how to love,_

_ I know I'll stay alive __I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give __I'll survive __I will survive __Hey hey_

**The Girls.**

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?) _

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?) _

_I will survive (What?)_

_ Ke__ep on survivin' (What?)_

**Rachel and Stella.**

_I will survive _

They end the song and everybody goes crazy then the girls leave the the guys come on and do their song and the music starts.

**The Guys.**

_Here we go! Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart (Free your mind!) _

_Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart, think it over_

**Artie.**

_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no_

**Puck.**

_I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no_

**Finn.**

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_

**All Guys.**

_Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart (Free your mind!) _

_Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart, _

_think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow _

_Think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

**Sam.**

_I've known of your Your well secluded nights _

_I've even seen her Maybe once or twice _

_But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection_?

**Finn.**

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_

**All Guys.**

_Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart_  
><em>Think it over<em>  
><em>Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow <em>

**Artie.**

_Don't break my heart _

**The Guys.**

Stop! Stop!

**Artie**

In the name of love

**The Guys.**

_ Free Your Mind Stop! _

_Free Your Mind Stop! Free Your Mind _

_Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said_  
><em>Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart (Free your Mind)<em>

_ Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart (Free Your Mind) Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart_  
><em>Baby, think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will stop!<em>

They end and everybody goes crazy the the girls come out and get in their places and the last song starts.

**Finn.**

_But it might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame eh eh_

_What I've got is a full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain oh yeah_

_Well well you_

**The Group**

_(I can't go for that)_

**Finn.**

_You make my dreams come true_

**The Group.**

_ (I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

**Finn.**

_ Well well well you_

The Group.

(I can't go for that)

**Finn with the group.**

_ Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_

_ (I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

**Blaine and Tina.**

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with a dreamer I can laugh it in the face _

_Twist and shout my way out And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me And I'll never be the same oh yeah_

**Finn.**

_Well well you_

**The Group**

_(I can't go for that)_

**Finn.**

_You make my dreams come true_

**The Group.**

_ (I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

**Finn.**

_ Well well well you_

**The Group.**

_(I can't go for that)_

**Finn with the group.**

_ Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_

_ (I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

**Finn and Quinn.**

_Oh listen to this_  
><em>I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know<em>

**The Guys.**

_Yeah, you I, I'll do anything_

**The Girls.**

_that you want me to_

**The Guys.**

_I,_

**The Girls.**

_ I'll do almost anything that you want me _

**Finn and Sam.**

_ You make my dreams come true (oh yeah)_

**The Guys.**

_ I, I'll do anything_

**The Girls.**

_that you want me to_

**The Guys.**

_ I,_

**The Girls.**

_ I'll do almost anything that you want me to_

**The Group with Finn.**

_You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that)_

_ You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) _

_You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) _

_You make my dreams come true. _

They end the song and everybody goes crazy and the other groups come on the stage and New Directions won day one and they jump up and down and Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's and Rachel deepens the kiss and Stella and Quinn at their sisters so happy that they made up. Rachel pulls back smiling at her wife and they hug each other and the group joins them.

**Find out what happens next the songs were all from Glee.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two Of Sectionals.<strong>

New Directions were all happy that they won round one of Sectionals but now it was day two and they had to win this because last year after Quinn, Santana and Rachel left they came in Second and didn't even win Regionals and if they wanted to win Nationals this year they had to put so much power into their songs. They were at a hotel in Cincinnati Ohio where it's being held.

Vocal Adrenaline Lead male singer Jesse St. James saw New Directions Captain Rachel Berry-Lopez sitting down reading a book in the lobby and He smirks hoping to put on his charm and make sure New Directions don't win. He walks over to her clearing his throat making her look up from her book to see him standing there.

"Hi do you mind if I join you?" Rachel stared at him raising an eyebrow knowing who he is and she cleared her throat and nods unsure and he sits down.

"The name's Jesse and I just wanted to say that you have an amazing Broadway voice and I heard it last night, stunning." Rachel nods going back to her book but talks to him.

"Well that's very kind of you to say Jesse and I hope to have my name in lights on that amazing stage with my best friend Kurt." Jesse frowns slightly wondering who Kurt is.

"Well I'm also a Broadway fan and when you get to New York maybe_ we_ can star on the stage together and I'm sure your friend Kurt is great for the stage as well." Rachel stares at him.

"I get the feeling your hitting on me St. James and trust me you won't get any where." She said sternly with a smile on her face. He chuckled hoping she's playing hard to get.

"Why because I'm part of Vocal Adrenaline?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No Jesse." She said shortly before going back to her book. He frowns knowing this is going easy for him.

"Why can't you just give me a chance Rachel? your gorgeously stunning and we could be good together and rule the Broadway stage together." She chuckled closing her book after saving her page.

"You don't even know me and your only hitting on me because I'm part of New Directions and your thinking that you would take me out and we would have a great time and I wouldn't be able to ready to preform tonight but it's not going to work and I hope you get on Broadway someday and if we star in a show together it would only be acting." She said about to get up when he grabbed her hand.

"Your making a big mistake turning me down and if you did go out with me today, your team would still lose." He said with a smirk looking at Rachel like she was the hottest girl in his life.

"Wow you sure have a huge ego on yourself don't you think? I didn't have anything against you until now so can you please let go of my hand?" Rachel exclaimed nicely.

"I'm just asking for a chance alright to prove to you that were made for each other." He said kissing her hand.

"Let it go Jesse I don't you or never will now let go of my hand." He doesn't let her go making Rachel sigh.

"Your making a fool of yourself really, I'm not into any guys Jesse because I'm happily married." She pulls her hand away from him and shows him her wedding ring.

"Your married at 18 years old? are you crazy where is this husband of yours?" He asked in jealousy. Just then Santana walks over to them.

"There you are Rach I texted you why didn't you answer? Kurt called and asked if we wanted to have lunch with him, Stella, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn." Santana stared at Jesse wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry Sanny I was just reading my book when somebody here thought it would be fun to hit on me." Jesse raised an eyebrow at both girls.

"Oh hi Jesse St. James do you speak Spanish at all?" Santana asked smiling at him and Rachel stares at her wife wondering what she's going to say.

"Yes I happen to be great in Spanish why?" He asked confused. She tells him to listen to what she's going to say and he nods getting ready.

"Manténgase alejado de Rachel barbra Berry-Lopez o otra cosa que hacer frente a mí, tú ungreatful porquería,Porque ella es mi esposa St. James el nombre es santana inez Berry-Lopez y que es mejor mantener su grabby manos de mi esposa o te dan tu asno expulsado bien puta?" She said with a fake smile and his eyes widen.

"She's who your _married_ to?" Rachel nods smiling at her as she grabbed her wife's hand interlocking it with Santana's and they wave at him before leaving.

"What just happened here?" He thought watching both girls walk off laughing while holding hands.

* * *

><p>Vocal Adrenaline were up first and Jesse couldn't focus after getting turned down and he snaps out of it and Sunshine comes to the stage and does her solo.<p>

**Sunshine.**

_When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days are gone_

_ Livin' alone I think of all the friends I've known When I dial the telephone Nobody's home _

The group come onto the stage and dance behind her as she sings.

_ All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore  
>Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure And loves so distant and obscure Remains the cure<em>

Rachel's eyes widen hearing Sunshine's voice and knew it was stronger then hers and she worried.

_ All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore_  
><em>All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore<em>

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand sqeezing her hearing her sing the long note.

_All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore..._

_All by myself Don't wanna live Oh Don't wanna live By myself, by myself Anymore _

_By myself Anymore Oh All by myself Don't wanna live I never, never, never Needed anyone _

The crowd goes crazy when she's finished the Jesse gets up infront of the mic and the music starts.

**Jesse.**

_ Oh! Let's go! Steve walks warily down the street _

_With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet _

_Machine guns ready to go _  
><em>Are you ready hey are you ready for this? <em>

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_ Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat yeah_

**Jesse with the group.**

_Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust_

_ And another one gone and another one gone _

_Another one bites the dust hey Hey _

_I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust_

**Jesse.**

_How do you think I'm going to get along_

**Jesse with the group.**

_Without you when you're gone_

**Jesse.**

_You took me for everything that I had_

**Jesse with the group.**

_And kicked me out on my own _  
><em>Are you happy are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat<em>

_ Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat look out_

_Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust_

_ And another one gone and another one gone_

_ Another one bites the dust hey Hey _

_I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust_

**Jesse with the guys.**

_Hey Another one bites the dust _

_Another one bites the dust ow_

**Jesse with the girls.**

_Another one bites the dust he he_

**The Whole Group.**

_Another one bites the dust hay yay ya ya ya_

**Jesse.**

_Ooh shout_

**Jesse with the group.**

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him_

_ You can cheat him You can treat him bad and leave him _

_When he's down yeah But I'm ready yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet _

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat_

**The Whole Group.**

_Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust _

_And another one gone and another one gone _

_Another one bites the dust yeah Hey_

_ I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust Shoot out_

**Jesse. **

_E-he! Alright!_

They finish their dance and pose making everybody in the crowd cheer for them and they leave the stage and Rachel rolls her eyes shaking her head. The Warblers come on the stage.

**Thad.**

Ooooh, Ooooh  
>Uptown girl She's been livin' in her uptown world I bet she never had a backstreet guy<p>

I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an

**Sebastian**

Uptown girl She's been livin' in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am

**The Warblers.**

_And when she knows what she wants from her time And when she wakes up and makes up her mind She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an_  
><em>Uptown girl You know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high-class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice<em>  
><em>Oooooooooooooooh [x2]<em>

**Nick.**

_Uptown girl Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_ But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_ She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win_

**Jeff.**

And when she's walkin' she's lookin' so fine And when she's talkin'

she'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an

**The Warblers.**

_Uptown girl She's been livin' in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_ And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am_  
><em>Oooooooooooooooh [x2]<em>

**Thad,Sebastian,Nick,Jeff and the warblers.**

_Uptown girl She's my uptown girl _

_You know I'm in love with an Uptown girl _

_She's my uptown girl You know I'm in love_  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>

They end the song and a new song comes on and its a soft one.

**Jeff.**

_Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied. _

**Wes.**

_Here we go again We're sick like animals_

_ We play pretend You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive No I won't sleep tonight_

**The Warblers.**

_Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh_

_ I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? _

_What are you waitin' for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

**Jeff.**

_Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in _

_It's gettin' heavier _

_I wanna run and hide _

_I wanna run and hide_

**Wes.**

_I do it every time You're killin' me now_

_ And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you_

**The Warblers.**

_Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
><em>Hush, hush The world is quiet Hush, hush We both can't fight it It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? Whoa, I won't sleep tonight<em>  
><em>I wont sleep tonight<em>  
><em>Here we go again Here we go again Here we go again<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<em>

Everybody stands up cheering for them and Rachel stared at her wife knowing that it's time and Santana smiles as they all go back stage.

**Find out what happens next and all the songs are from Glee.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 3

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was nervous big time because yes she heard Sunshines voice and knew she had a powerful voice and she was worried that she couldn't take Broadway by storm but her best friend Noah Puckerman told her that she was way better then Sunshine and they needed to get on stage. She nods fixing her hair and takes a deep breathe because this would be the first time her wife and New Directions member besides Noah Puckerman will hear her sing spanish through the whole song and she was ready. She got up and took one look at her wife who gave her a loving smile and she smiles back.<p>

**On Stage. **

Puck grabbed his best friend Rachel's hand squeezing it and she smiled at him and they walk onto the stage making everybody clap and Rachel takes her place on her side of the stage and Puck takes his spot and they both pose. Rachel was wearing form fitting black and white flowing dress that went to her knees with black heels on her feet. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was in curls with a white headband on her head. Puck wore black dress pants with white dress shirt with a black bow tie looking so handsome. Everybody waits and the music starts and Santana's, Stella's and Quinn's eyes hearing the spanish type music wondering what song there singing. Rachel starts moving out of her spot smirking at Puck as she sings her part first.

**Rachel.**

_Ven y quédate conmigo Dame el corazón _

_Vida mía estoy muriendo Lento en mi prision._

Jesse frowns when he sees Puck walk over to Rachel placing his hand on her waist and Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder smiling at him as he sings to her as they dance around the stage.

**Puck.**

_Anda, dime lo que sientes Quitate el pudor_

_ Y __deja de sufrir Escapa con mi amor._

**Rachel.**

_Ohhh_

**Puck.**

_Despues te llevaré hasta a donde quieres, _

_Sin temor y sin fronteras Hasta donde sale el sol._

Rachel smiles at her best friend so proud of him for not messing up his part as they do the tango as she sings and Santana, Stella and Quinn stare at both of them in shock.

**Rachel.**

_Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea _

_No me importa lo que venga_

_ Porque ya sé a donde voy._

Everybody is now clapping for them and Rachel or Santana noticed that Rosalene who is Santana's Abuelita was sitting next to her daughter in law watching Rachel closely as she sings with Puck.

**Puck.**

_ Soy tu gitano Tu peregrino La unica llave de tu destino_

_ El que te cuida mas que a su vida Soy tu ladron._

Santana stared at her wife as she put so much feeling into her voice as she sang in perfect spanish that she didn't know Rachel knew very well.

**Rachel.**

_Soy tu gitana Tu companiera La que te sigue La que te espera _

_Voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón._

**Puck.**

_Y aunque nos cueste la vida_

**Rachel.**

_Y aunque duela lo que duela_

**Puck.**

_Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor_

They move around the stage doing a faster dance that has the crowd going wild loving it and Santana has the biggest smile on her face as her wife sings while dancing with Puck and she was proud of him aswell.

**Rachel.**

_Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor_

_Yo naci para tus ojos Para nadie mas _

_Siempre voy a estar en tu camino._

**Puck.**

_Alma de mi alma corazon de tempestad dime por donde ir. _

_Despues te llevare hasta a donde quieras _

_Sin temor y sin fronteras Hasta donde sale el sol..._

Rachel looked right at the crowd putting so much feeling in her voice getting higher as she sings dances with Puck and New Direction members stare at them amazed.

**Rachel.**

_ Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea No me importa lo que venga Porque ya sé a donde voy._

Puck feeling into his voice singing to her and he looks at the crowd as he spins Rachel then spins her back into his arms as they keep moving their feet together.

**Puck.**

_Soy tu gitano Tu peregrino La unica llave de tu destino _

_El que te cuida mas que a su vida Soy tu ladron._

**Rachel.**

_ Soy tu gitana Tu companiera _

_La que te sigue La que te espera _

_Voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón._

Puck spins Rachel out of his arms again and she does the salsa around him perfectly while he does the tango alone while singing then she sings her parts.

**Puck**.

_Y aunque nos cueste la vida_

**Rachel.**

_Y aunque duela lo que duela_

**Puck.**

_Ohh Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor_

Rachel runs over to him and he picks her up spinning her into the air then placed her down holding her close and everybody goes crazy as they keep on singing.

**Rachel.**

_Y aunque nos cueste la vida_

**Puck.**

_Y aunque duela lo que duela_

**Rachel.**

_Esta guerra la ha ganado_

They dance around the stage and the rest of the New Direction members walk onto the stage taking their places watching both of them finish.

**Both.**

_nuestro amor_

**Rachel.**

_nuestro amor_

**Puck**

_nuestro amor_

They both stop dancing and stand in one spot holding onto each other and stare into each others eyes for second before staring at the crowd finishing up the song.

**Both.**

_nuestro amor _

Everybody cheers standing up clapping at them then Rachel and Puck bow before taking their place and Santana stood in her spot looking at her wife giving her a proud smile and Rachel smiles back. They all start dancing to the beat making everybody scream cheering for them and The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline stare at them in shock and Jesse stared at the group in awe watching them then another song starts and the guys get into they're places while the girls get behind them dancing to the beat as Artie starts.

**Artie.**

_Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars,_

_ If it feels right, And aim for my heart, _

_If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control So we waited I put on a show _

_Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane_

_ And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this_

Santana looked out to the crowd and she almost stopped dancing when saw her Abuelita sitting next to her mom and Gabriella saw it to smiling and they focused as they behind the guys.

**Artie with Blaine,Sam, Mike,Kurt, Finn and Puck.**

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_ All the moves like Jagge__r _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

_But it's Alright_

_ I don't need to try to control you _

_ But it's alright_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_But it's alright_

_ With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

The guys are dancing to the beat while Blaine sings his part of the song alone as he dances with Stella.

**Artie.**

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_ Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key  
>Oh! So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned,<em>

_ I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this _

The music starts changing up a little as the boys finish up their song while the girls are dancing to the beat now next to them smirking at the crowd.

_**Artie with Blaine,Sam, Mike,Kurt, Finn and Puck.**_

_But It's Alright_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_But it's Alright_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagge__r _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

_But it's Alright_

_ I don't need to try to control you _

_ But it's alright_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_But it's alright_

_ With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

The girls get into their partners as the guys keep singing and they were having a blast and everybody was enjoying it.

**The Boys. **

_ I was born in a crossfire hurricane _

_And I howled at my ma in the driving rain ,_

_Moves like Jagger But it's all right now_

**Artie.**

_ And it goes like this I'm jumpin' jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas_  
><em><em>

**Artie with Blaine,Sam, Mike,Kurt, Finn and Puck.**

_But It's Alright_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_But it's Alright_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagge__r _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

_But it's Alright_

_ I don't need to try to control you _

_ But it's alright_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_But it's alright_

_ With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

They finish the song and they move to the back when the music really changes and the girls pull away from their partners to sing their song while dancing and everybody goes crazy.

** Brittany with the girls.**

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this (Girls!)_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? <em>

_Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls_

**Brittany.**

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't _

_Make your cheque come at they neck Disrespect us no they won't _

**Gabriella.**

_Boy don't even try to touch this Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Houston Texas baby_

_ This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest _

**Stella.**

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later _

_I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this I remind you I'm so hood with this _

Rachel looked at Santana's shocked face and squeezed her hand making her stare at Rachel and she points to the crowd next to her mom and Rachel looks at her mother in law to Santana's grandma clapping her hands to the beat and she smiles kindly before moving around the stage.

** The Girls.**

_Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me If you pay me _  
><em>My persuasion can build a nation Endless power our love we can devour <em>

All the guys but Artie are dancing behind the girls as they dance their hard dance while singing and everybody is going crazy now standing up dancing.

**Santana.**

_You'll do anything for me _

**Brittany with the girls.**

_Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? _

_Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this? _

_Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls_

**Mercedes.**

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back _

**Sharpay.**

_I'm looking for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats_

**Quinn.**

_Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque _

**Rachel.**

_This goes out to all the women getting it in you on your grind To other men that respect_

**Tinsley.**

_ what I do please accept my shine Boy I know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions_

**Tina.**

_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business See, _

_you better not play me don't come here baby Hope you still like me if you pay me _

They dance to the front dancing to the beat and Santana smirks at Jesse seeing how shocked and angry he was.

**The Girls.**

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_ Endless power our love we can devour_

**Santana.**

_You'll do anything for me  
>Who run the world? Girls<em>

**The Girls.**

_Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world?_

_ Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ?_

_ Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? _

_Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls _

They jump and down dancing to the beat right on point as the guys grab their waist and dance with them as the girls finish up the song.

_Who are we, what we run, the world_

**Brittany.**

_ (Who run this mother?)_

**The Girls**

_Who are we, what we run, the world_

**Brittany**

_(Who run this mother, yeah)_

**The Girls**

_Who are we, what do we run, the world_

**Brittany.**

_(Who run this mother, yeah)_

**The Girls**

_ Who are we, what we run,_

**The Girls.**

_ We run the world Who run the world, girls (Girls!)_

They pose breathing hard smiling and everybody is standing up screaming, cheering and clapping for them and Jesse and his group stare at them not pleased that they were good. The move to get in their places for the last song and everybody sits down. The music starts and New Directions and Rachel starts singing.

**Rachel.**

_Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight_

_ My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State _

_My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar _

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and_

Everybody in the crowd starts clapping to the beat and The Warblers and Vocal Adrenalinestare at them knowing that they just lost.

**Finn.**

_ I know I gave it to you months ago _

_I know you're trying to forget _

_But between the drinks and subtle things _

_The holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back_

**Sam.**

_So if by the time the bar closes_

The others are swaying in the back smiling and Santana smiles at her wife who was smiling back at her while swaying and they both turn back to the crowd as Sam and Quinn sing.

**Sam and Quinn. **

_And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home_

**Finn,Rachel with New Directions**

_Tonight We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

**Santana, Mercedes, Brittany,Tina, Stella,Sharpay,Tinsley and Gabriella.**

_Tonight We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

Santana moves away from the group and looks at the crowd looking at her Abuelita as she sings and Rosalene smiles at her clapping.

**Santana. **

_Now I know that I'm not all that you got I guess that I_

_ I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

Rachel walks over to her and grabbed her hand smiling at her before singing to the crowd.

**Rachel.**

_ But our friends are back So let's raise a cup _

_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

They dance over to their friends and sing together making everybody stand in up clapping.

**The Group.**

_Tonight We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

**Mercedes.**

_Whoa_

**The Group**

_Tonight We are young,we are young_

_So let's set the world on _

_ We can burn brighter, brighter than the sun_

**Quinn with New Directions. **

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_ Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_ Carry me home tonight (Nananananana) _

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Everybody is dancing around the stage holding hands as everybody is cheering for them and Santana grins at Rachel as they dance while the boys sing.

** New Directions Boys. **

_The world is on my side _

_I have no reason to run _

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

**Santana.**

_The angels never arrived _

_But I can hear the choir _

_So will someone come and carry me home_

**Rachel and Stella.**

_Tonight We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

**Mercedes.**

_We are young, yeah _

They all get in a line in front of the stage holding hands singing together as they get ready to end the song.

**The Group. **

_Tonight We are young,we are young_

_So let's set the world on _

_ We can burn brighter, brighter than the sun_

**Finn and Rachel.**

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home tonight_

They end the song making everybody go crazy clapping for them and they smile at everybody waving at them and Santana walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her smiling and Rachel cuddles into her smiling at her then looked at the crowd and saw her dads cheering for them then they go backstage.

* * *

><p>Santana and Stella were standing in the lobby feeling good about what happened on stage when somebody clears their throat making both girls turn their head to see Santana's mom and her Abuelita Rosalene standing there staring at them. Santana hugs her mom happy to see her then pulls away so Stella can hugs her mother in law.<p>

"Hello Abuelita I see you came to the show, I hope you liked it." Her Abuelita Rosalene stared at her granddaughter for a second before nodding.

"I did Santi and you were good, both of you were good and I'm guessing this is my granddaughter in law?" Santana stared at her surprised but shook her head.

"This is one of your grandaughter in law Stella but my wife Rachel is in bathroom with your other granddaughter in law Quinn!" Rosalene nods looking at her and says hi to Stella who smiles at her.

"I wanted to come and say that I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told me Santi, I don't want to lose you ever in my life and I haven't been the best to your mother aswell and I'm sorry for that but please give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a great grandma in law to your new family." Santana stared at her surprised.

"You really hurt me Abuelita, I cried all night and Rachel held me in her arms even though we were fighting." Santana said shyly because she didn't want to get yelled at by her grandma.

"I know what I said was hurtful Niña but I'm willing to change because I want to be apart of your life, besides I have a feeling the the one singing the spanish song was your wife and I want to get to know her because she's beautiful sweetie and I'm happy you found the love of your life."

Santana stared at her Abuelita surprised then she heard footsteps and Quinn and Rachel walk to them laughing! Rosalene Lopez stared at her granddaughter in law Rachel closely as she walked up to her granddaughter wrapping her arms around her neck pressing her lips against hers making Santana kiss her back before noticing her grandma staring at her and pulls back making Rachel stare at her confused.

"Rae and Quinn I want you to meet my Abuelita and your grandma in law." Santana said lovingly wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and Rosalene stared at Rachel and Quinn smiling nicely.

"Hola lo siento por sólo besar su nieta en frente de usted, soy Rachel." She said blushing and Rosalene smiled at her amazed that she knows Spanish so well.

"It's alright dear I know who are and you were amazing with that first song." Rachel smiles saying thank you.

"Nice to meet you Abuelita, I hope we can get to know each other alot more some time." Quinn said to her new family member. Rosalene nods agreeing.

"Guys its time to get on stage so we can see who won." Mr. Shue said and all four girls said good bye and went to join the others.

**On Stage.**

The Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were all on stage waiting to see who won. One of the judges comes on stage and everybody waits.

"Alright in third place we have The Warblers and they take their trophy and everybody claps as they get off the stage.

"Alright this is it, this years Sectionals winner is McKinley High New Directions." They jump and down screaming making Vocal Adrenaline stare at them in shock.

Everybody claps for them cheering and Santana pulls Rachel into a passionate kiss making everybody cheer for them and Rachel pulls back slowly giggling and everybody in New Directions cheers.

Rosalene smiles at the two feeling bad for hurting Santana because she does love her family and Rachel and her family were now part of her family.

**Later that night.**

New Direction members were so happy about there win of Sectionals that Mr. Shue said they could do whatever they want. Santana and Rachel were in their hotel room holding onto each other.

"Are you alright baby, you've been quiet since dinner with your family." Rachel asked as she placed herself on Santana's lap talking to her.

"I just don't know if I can trust my Abuelita again after she told me to stay away babe, I'm still hurting over that." Rachel nods caressing her cheek.

"I know you are baby but she understands that your not ready to forgive her yet, now how about you take your mind of it and make love to me." She whispered smirking at her.

Santana's eyes widen at her wife before pulling her face to hers and they make out for awhile before taking their clothes off and make love for three hours before getting under the covers.

"I Love you Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez." Santana whispered caressing her cheek smiling as Rachel breathes hard.

"I love you too Santana Inez Berry-Lopez, always will now lets get some sleep." Santana chuckles and kisses her goodnight then they fall alsleep holding hands.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Amor Gitano by Alejandro Fernandez and Beyonce and the other songs were from Glee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez stared at her wedding ring as she sat in her's and Rachel's bed alone while her wife was at Kurt's house for a sleepover with Mercedes, Stella and Quinn. She didn't feel like joining them because she needed time to think about her life since she met Rachel. She keeps thinking about her wife's question.<p>

"_When did you know you were in love with me Santana?"_ Santana couldn't tell her right a way because Rachel was half asleep and she was sure Rachel would have remembered but she didn't say anything the next day so here Santana thinking about that question. Sure Rachel was her world and she would do anything she could to make sure she stayed that way. She starts thinking about the first time she knew she was madly in love with her wife Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez.

**Flashback.**

Almost 17 year old Santana Lopez was over her breakup with Finn Hudson and she was starting to get these strange feelings for Rachel Berry and it freaked her out. Sure Rachel changed her look over the summer and was now a smoken hot Lesbian but Santana wasn't the same right? no you would be crazy to think Santana Inez Lopez was a closeted Lesbian or maybe she was bisexual. Sure her and Rachel were close now she was out of the hospital and Rachel was over Gabriella Montez but does make Santana have feelings for her new best friend? she wasn't sure.

The bell rang and Glee practice was over for the day. Everybody but Rachel, Santana and Gabriella left. Gabi walked over to the girls and clears her throat.

"Um Rachel can I talk to you alone" She asked softly and Rachel stares at Santana giving her a look and Santana rolls her eyes getting up.

"Make it quick Gabi, me and Rach have plans that isn't with you." Santana says picking up her bag before leaving the room feeling worried about leaving Rachel alone with her ex.

"What is it Gabriella" She heard her new crush Rachel Berry ask before closing the door since she didn't want to hear anymore because she's feeling jealous because she knows that Gabriella was asking Rachel if they could get back together and she was jealous because she finally realized that she wanted Rachel for herself. Rachel runs to her and jumps in her arms.

"Hey San, are you ready for our sleepover" She asked and Santana smiles brightly nodding but doesn't move from her spot.

"San what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned making Santana snap out of her daze and smiled at her.

"Will you go on a date with me Rachel Berry?" She asked and Rachel's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what did you just ask me?" Rachel asked not believing she's asking her out.

"Will you go out with me on a date and not as friends Rach, I really like you and I'm sorry for making your life hell." Santana says frowning.

Rachel's eyes widen again and this time she smiles before squealing and hugs her tightly making Santana hug her back confused.

"Yes I will go on a date with you as more then best friends and I really like you too and I told you I forgave you along time ago" Santana smiles brightly hearing those words, she pulls back and leans in and kisses Rachel's cheek before pulling away.

"Let's go home to your place Rach, it's my turn to pick the movie for our sleepover with Mercedes and Kurt" Santana says smirking and Rachel nods before lacing her tiny hand with hers walking to Rachel's car.

A week later Rachel and Santana were enjoying each other's company. Santana was getting stronger feelings for Rachel and she wasn's sure how she was going to handle. They walked into Glee club holding hands and sat down together then Mr. Shue walks in asking if anybody had song and Santana said she does. She stands up and smiles at the band before looking at the group.

"This song goes out to you Rachel Berry hope you like it." Rachel's eyes widen as the music starts and everybody stares at Rachel for a second before looking at Santana.

_ He-hey he-hey ohh _

_Oh yeah Well alright He-hey_

_What is this feeling coming over me? _

_I'm taken back in disbelief Is this really me in the mirror_

_ I see staring back at me Could it be? A new reflection of a woman complete_

_All of a sudden I'm so care-free yeah (well alright) 'cause love is doing something strange to me (well alright) _

_Got a new flame, ha! haven't been the same Something in me's changed, rearranged And I feel that I've been saved  
>You got me feeling like you're that something I've been missing Everything's heaven 'cause life with you has been a blessing<em>

Rachel looked right at Santana as she sang the main part of the song and she stared to feel tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall! Santana really stare at Rachel Berry for the first time in her life and she's seeing the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen and wanted to Rachel to know that she would be happy if they were offically together.

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah_

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me to a higher place, oh yeah_

_ (Who knew? Who knew?) _

_It'd be you to restore my faith Everyday, _

_I'm amazed And it makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Said it makes me wanna get down and pray Yeah-hey_

Tinsley,Gabriella and Brittany glare at Santana as she sings to Rachel and they didn't like it. Rachel felt Kurt and Quinn grab her hands as they watch Santana sing to her.

_ I've kept some company I shouldn't have (well alright) _

_Made some mistakes but that's in the past _

_(well alright) I'm professing here to you Proof that I am through_  
><em>I'm coming clean Now I can breathe and I finally believe, yeah<em>

Rachel stared into Santana's eyes as she dances to the beat while singing about she feels about her.

_ You got me thinking I'll be alright, and you're the reason _

_Ooh I can feel it, we're moving in a new direction_  
><em>(Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah<em>

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me into a higher place, oh yeah_

_ (Who knew? Who knew?) _

_It'd be you to restore my faith Everyday, I'm amazed_

_ And it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Said it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_ Makes me wanna get down and pray _

_Makes me wanna get down and pray_

Everybody is now clapping their hands to the song and Santana walked over to Rachel grabbing her hand singing right to her.

_ Ohh Where would I be?_

_ Where would I be? _

_Without you by my side _

_Where would I be? Where would I be? _

_Without you standing by_  
><em>Makes me wanna (pray) <em>

_Makes me need to (pray) _

_When I'm feeling low and all alone, _

_You're the light in my day, yeah_

Santana wipes Rachel's tears away smiling at her as she finishes up the song and Rachel grins blushing.

_(Oh-oh oh-oh) I got it bad in a serious way, oh yeah_

_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) Your love has brought me into a higher place, oh yeah _

_(Who knew? Who knew?)_

_Baby It'd be you to restore my faith_

_ Everyday, I'm amazed 'cause it makes me wanna get down and pray_

_'cause it makes me wanna get down and pray Makes me wanna get down and pray_

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist singing to her and Gabriella glared at her cousin in jealousy.

_Woo, thank you father!_  
><em>Wanna lift my hands up and pray 'cause everytime I'm hearing your name <em>

_Wanna reach out and rejoice Sound of your voice, yeah_  
><em>Hey yeah Alright That's it <em>

Everybody claps and Rachel kisses her cheek and Santana smiles brightly when everybody but Tinsley, Gabriella and Brittany cheered for them and Santana held Rachel close looking right into her eyes lovingly.

**End of Flashback.**

Santana smiled at the thought of that day when she knew that Rachel was the girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and thats when she fell madly in love with her.

"That was the day I fell in love with my wife." She mumbled softly while smiling.

"I loved that day aswell and thank you for telling me baby." The soft voice said making Santana jump and she looked up to see her wife smiling at her.

"I love you and I couldn't stay away from my baby." Rachel said softly. Santana looked at her surprised that she's not at Kurts.

"I love you too so much Rae." She pulled Rachel closer to her and kisses her passionately.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Makes Me Wanna Pray by Christina Aguilera.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Berry Lopez stared at the heart shaped diamond earrings she got for her wife for Christmas gift and she hoped Rachel loved them. She placed in the dresser because she was planning on giving to her on Christmas day. She got dressed ready to sing with her wife as an orphanage that Rachel has been volunteering at for years and this time she was bringing her wife. She was nervous because her and Rachel have been talking about having kids and they have been talking with Rachel's dads about adopting from the orphanage for months now and they took many classes and read many parenting books and they think there ready to adopt now. Rachel has been talking about these two girls named Salina Martinez who is 4 and Natalia Goodman who is 5! They both got dropped off by their parents a year ago because they couldn't handle being parents and moved wherever they wanted to be away from these girls and that just melted their hearts. Quinn and Stella both thought it was a wonderful idea.<p>

They had both of little girls rooms set up and ready for them and they just had to think when they were going to do it. They even talked to Santana's mom and Grandma about this and they were happy for them and they talked to Rachel's and Stella's mom and she was shocked but happy for them and couldn't wait to meet her granddaugters.

* * *

><p>She stared at her red holiday dress that fit her body perfectly and smiled. Because it was cold and snow was on the ground, she put on black stockings and she had her hair in a pony tail. She put on her black heels and smiled to herself in the mirror. She heard footsteps coming into her bedroom and turns around to see her wife staring at her looking so cute in longer red dress with black stockings on and black heels on aswell. She has her gray coat on. Her hair is up in a clip but she has her bangs in her face.<p>

"Hey gorgeous are you ready to see the wonderful kids and the two little girls were thinking about adopting?" Rachel asked smiling at her wife! Santana nods grabbing her coat and walks over to her wife grabbing her hand and they go downstairs and say goodbye to the dads then go to Santana's car and drive to the orphanage and Santana couldn't believe her wife did this every year but what was she going to do when they move to New York.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Rachel asked from the passager side. Santana stared at her and smiles.

"Just thinking about how wonderful and kindhearted you are, I never knew this kindness about you and I never knew you were great with kids." Rachel beams with joy.

"Yes I'm great with kids baby! they love hearing me sing and they ask about you aswell, Natalia and Salina can't wait to meet you! I told them I married to my wife and laughed at first surprised that I was married to a woman but they got use to it and asked when you were joining me! there going to love you sweetie." Rachel said softly.

Santana nods and they finally get there and pull up to the driveway turning the car off! They both get out and Santana locks the car.

"Come on beautiful so you can meet the kids." Rachel grabbed her hand and they walk to the door and Rachel rings the doorbell. They wait then the door opens and Rachel smiles.

"Happy hoildays Avery." Rachel said hugging Avery Conners who is Renee's older sister is one of the ladies that runs the orphanage. She's much nicer then Renee.

"Hey Rachel so glad you came the kids are waiting and this must be your wife Santana, I'm Avery Conners come in so you don't freeze." She lets them in and take their coats.

"Enjoy the kids girls." Avery waves at them and goes to her office. Rachel held her wife's hand and they walked to the room where the kids were and they all screamed when they saw Rachel.

"Hey guys guess what I brought my wife Santana with me, can you all say hi to her?" They all wave shyly at her and Santana waves back smiling.

"Mrs. Lopez can you sing for us now?" an 4 year girl named Alisa Martinez asked with a slight accent staring at Rachel. Santana stared at her in daze before looking at Rachel to see if that was Alisa and Rachel nods.

Alisa was a gorgeous little girl with light brown long hair with stunning black eyes with olive tan skin and she just loved being with Rachel everytime she visits and Salina's parents couldn't handle being parents so they dropped her last year but she still getting use to the the orphanage.

Rachel nods picking her up from the ground holding her on her hip and they walk to the seats where the kids would listen to them.

"Sure but do you want to hear my wife first?" Santana stared at the kids and they all cheer clapping and Santana smiled taking her seat next to Rachel.

"What do you guys want me to sing?" They all say Santa Baby and the music starts and one of the girls pulls at her dress a little and Santana smiles knowing it's Natalia that's grabbing onto her and she picks her up and starts singing.

_ Santa baby, Slip a sable under the tree for me _

_I've been an awful good girl _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, An outerspace convertible too, light blue _

_I'll wait up for you, dear _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Rachel sways to the music while holding Alisa on her lap as Santana sings to the kids and she felt the little girl rest her head against her shoulder.

_ Think of all the fun I've missed _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_Next year I could be oh-so good _

_If you check off my check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doop ee doo_

The kids and Rachel laughed at that part and Santana blushes and keeps on singing and Rachel grabbed Alisa's hand clapping them with her own.

_ Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _

_I've been an angel all year Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana was getting close to ending the song and the kids were smiling at her as she sings and Natalia smiles up at her.

_Santa cutie, There's one thing I really do need, _

_The deed to a platinum mine Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Little Alisa stared at miss Lopez wishing she was her new mommy so she doesn't have to stay with the other kids scared that they might not like her.

_ Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex And checks, sign your 'X' on the line _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's _

_I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me  
>Boo doop ee doo<em>

Santana felt Rachel grab her hand and she smiled and finishes up the song making both Natalia and Alisa beam waiting to clap.

_ Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing, __A ring I don't mean a phone_  
><em>Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight, <em>

They all cheer and clap then they ask Rachel to sing and she laughs before saying music starts and Rachel starts smiling at Alisa who grins at her.

_** O holy night! The stars are brightly shining, **_

_**It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.** _

Santana watched Rachel to Alisa and she smiled when she felt Natalia grab her hand. Natalia had jet black hair that was curly, she had dark blue eyes, light tan skin and the cutest smile.

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining,**_

_** 'Til He appear'd and the soul felt its worth. **_

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,**_

_** For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. **_

Rachel holds the note making all the kids really listen to her and Santana is listening along with them in awe and all the staff are listening aswell.

_** Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices! **_

_**O night divine, O night when Christ was born; **_

_**O night divine,**__**O night, O night Divine.** _

Rachel smiled at the kids kissing Alisa's cheek making her giggle then she sings the next part and Santana felt her heart breaking knowing that she's leaving these girls here when they go home.

_** Truly He taught us to love one another;**_

_** His law is love and His gospel is peace.**_

Rachel felt the same way her wife felt about these girls and Santana looked over at Avery to see her looking upset because she knows Rachel and Santana want Alisa and Natalia badly.

_**Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother;**_

_**And in His name all oppression shall cease.** _

_**Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,**_

_** Let all within us praise His holy name.** _

Both married woman hold the little girls closer to them not wanting to let them go and the little girls felt the same way.

_** Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices! O night divine, **_

_**O night when Christ was born; O night divine, O night, O night Divine. **_

She stops singing and everybody claps for her and she smiles slightly at them then they all song a few songs together then it's time for Rachel and Santana to leave.

"Please don't leave Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez." Both Natalia and Alisa said at the same time pouting. That killed both woman inside and the promised that they would be back.

They hug them and say good bye to the other kids before leaving the room and Avery hands them their coats.

"I got off the phone with with your dads Rachel and they faxed over their signatures giving them the constent for you to adopt Alisa and Natalia it's just up to you when you want to sign the papers both of you so just give me a call when your ready! until then have a good night." Both girls nod and leave the house.

**At the Berry-Lopez house.**

Rachel and Santana kept thinking about those girls and how they hated leaving them. They talked to Rachel's dads and they agreed in a three days they would make their choice.

Santana and Rachel go to bed and get changed out of their dresses and stockings and change into comfortable night clothes and get into bed.

"Do you think were doing the right thing becoming parents at 18 years old Santana?" Rachel asked resting her head against her wife's chest.

Santana rubbed Rachel's back looking up sighing and kissed her forehead. She knew her and Rachel were ready to be parents and McKinley had a good daycare program until they were ready to put them into school and Natalina was already in first grade at a school that was close to McKinley so they would only have Alisa with them during the day while her soon to be sister was at school.

"I think were ready for anything that's being thrown at us Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez, those girls are already stuck in our hearts and they belong to us." Santana whispered.

Rachel stared at her wife and smiled pressing her lips against hers and Santana grins closing her eyes then pulls back.

"I love you baby now let's get some sleep because we got alot more thinking to do before the girls join our family." Rachel smiles and pulls the covers over them and falls asleep.

Santana knows she's doing the right thing and she hopes her mom is alright with it aswell. She closed her eyes and tries to sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song were Santa Baby from Glee and O Holy Night from Glee.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On Christmas day Santana gave her wife the heart shaped diamond earrings and Rachel loved them. Rachel gave Santana a diamond S and R necklace and Santana loved it so much that they spent two hours making love that day. Santana and Rachel both agreed that they couldn't wait any longer to make Alisa and Natalia theirs so they called Avery and set up a meeting to talk more about taking the girls home with them.<p>

They have also been working with a social worker named Haley who has been talking to the girls for awhile now about adoption and she talked to Avery who works at the orphange about how Alisa and Natalia feel about Santana and Rachel being their parents and she told her that the girls love both woman very much and so badly want to be with them. Haley got copys of the girls medical records and what they can and can't eat, what type of allergies they both have and much more all from Avery to give to Rachel and Santana. Haley did a couple of home visits to check over of what type of living style they would live in when they do get adopted and she liked how they set up the room for the girls since they were sharing! She saw that they put their beds on different sides of the room and they put their little girls favorite colors on the walls and their names on the walls aswell so they could have their own style to their room. Natalia had baby pink on her wall with red flowers on her wall. Her name was painted in white. Alisa had light blue walls with with like purple poke-a-dot on hers and her name was in white aswell. She looked at their own bedroom and saw that it was okay for the girls to be in and she looked at all the other rooms and bathrooms aswell.

She looked at the whole house thinking that they could handle being in the house and told them they could have the girls as their daughters when they were ready to pick them up. Haley talked with the other family members about how Santana and Rachel would be as parents and was very pleased with their answers and said that she would do home visits in a couple months to see how the girls are doing and she left.

Haley already changed their names on their birth certificates so now the girls names are Natalia Paige Berry Lopez who was born on September 12th 2006 at 2:30 in the morning and Alisa Maebel Berry Lopez who was born on November 8th 2007 at 7:20 in the morning. Kurt, Puck and Mercedes were going to be their godparents. Stella and Quinn couldn't wait to meet their nieces and were so happy for their sisters. The others go over to them and said congrats and Mr. Shue wasn't sure if they were ready for parenthood but he was going to be supportive.

**In February.**

Rachel Berry-Lopez couldn't stop smiling because her daughters were finally in her home safe and sound. Natalia was at her old school that was close to McKinley during the day and since theirs a school program at school they put Alisa in there so the married couple alsways visit her during lunch. Rachel already gave her wife a gift and Santana gave her a gift aswell and they at their lockers now.

"Happy Valentine's day baby, you look gorgeous as always." Rachel whispered smiling at her wife as they held each other close. Santana smiles at her leaning in with Rachel following hers and their lips almost touch.

"Teen married Lesbians!" They pull away not even kissing each other and turn their head to see Mr. Figgins staring at them asking them to follow him to his office and they stare at each other confused before following him to the office and sit down and stare at him confused.

"Is there a problem Mr. Figgins?" Rachel asked holding her wife's hand. Santana wanted to know that aswell.

"I got complaints of you two kissing in the hallway." They stare at him confused.

"Are you kidding right now? Why can't Rachel and I kiss in public? were married for crying out loud and nobody has said anything before! is this because were out and proud?" Santana spats getting angry.

"Please Santana I don't care if you two are married and have kids!do not make this about your sapphic orientations. This is about public displays of has no place in the safehaven halls of McKinley and we've had complaints on how you two are together in the hallways." Rachel didn't understand this at all since when did they care.

"Are you serious right now Mr. Figgins were not doing anything wrong but kissing each other it's now like were having sex in the hallway! I won't stand for this." Rachel threatened making Mr. Figgins sigh staring at the married couple and knew they weren't doing anything but Gabriella Montez and Tinsley Conners came up to him saying that they were being all over each other in the hallways yesterday and he wanted to talk to them about it.

"Since when did we did anything wrong when it comes to me or Rachel kissing each other on the lips?" Santana asked looking at him raising an eyebrow wanting answers.

"Yesterday, 12:16 p.m." Both girls stare at each othe remebering they were talking to each other then they had to get to class and pecked each others lips.

"Are you out of your mind? our lips barely even grazed Mr. Figgins. Oh and by the way did you happen to get any complaints about the public display that began at 12:_17_ and lasted for several uncomfortable minutes with my sister and her_ boyfriend_?" Rachel said glaring as she's talking about Quinn and Sam making out in the hallway.

"Trust me I rather see you guys kiss then them kissing and I'm not being a pervert but If a student is uncomfortable because of religious reasons-" Santana stops him right there slamming her hand on the desk.

"Oh great so it was some Bible thumper that complained about how madly in love I am with my wife that I can't kiss her in the hallway, this is bullshit." They both glare at him.

"I'm sorry girls but your PDA will have to stop until I say so." Mr. Figgins saids calmly. Rachel stares at her wife not pleased with this whole thing.

"No I'm sorry cause all I want to do is kiss my wife around here, but apparently no one can see that because there's such an _insane_ double standard at this school, this is why people like us and gay couples stay in the closet or try to themself because too many people you and every in this damn school judge people on who they should be with, now who were these people?" Santan asked.

"Your classmates Gabriella Montez and Tinsley Conners." Rachel gasps looking at Santana to see her looking just as pissed off as her. Rachel stands up getting angry.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT N0W? GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS BISEXUAL AND LIKES GUYS AND _GIRLS_, SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND LAST YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD AND TINSLEY CONNERS IS RENEE CONNERS FRATERNAL TWIN SISTER WHO HAVE BOTH _GAY_ MOTHERS AS THEIR PARENTS! TINSLEY IS A LESBIAN JUST LIKE US AND YOUR TELLING US TO STOP KISSING? NICE TRY BUT I'M NOT HAVING IT." Rachel grabbed her back and walked out grabbing onto her wife's hand and they left. Mr. figgins sighs hating his job sometimes.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana rubbed her wife's arm trying to calm her down as she stands in the hallway mad then Tinsley, Gabriella, Brittany and Renee walk past them but Rachel trips all of them glaring at them hard.

"What the hell is your problem?" Renee asked getting up helping her friends and twin sister. Tinsley frowns seeing the hatred look in Rachel's eyes.

"So Gabriella and Tinsley you think you can go to Mr. Figgins demanding him to stop me and my _wife_ from kissing in the hallway ? but you could get away without telling him that one of you is bisexual and a Lesbian?who do you think you are cutting into our personal lives trying to start some shit just because your jealous, I don't want you both so you play this card, I'm fucking married to Santana and there is nothing you can do about, think again before you demand something on your own kind when it comes to our sexual orientation! you have two gay moms Tinsley and Renee, I have two gay dads get over this jealousy because it's not pretty and it's not working." Rachel said glaring at them. The other girls stare at them not saying a word.

"God Gabriella you just can't handle that fact that I won and you lost the one person that you took for granted huh? how dare you do this to your own family member? Rachel is my wife and is going to stay that way! you can't be forgiven because you crossed the line this time." Santana said shaking her head before walking off with Rachel.

Gabriella and Tinsley stare at Brittany who came up with the whole idea and glared at her hating her and walked off not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel Lopez walked outside holding hands smiling at each other with Stella and her boyfriend Conner with them talking when Sam, Quinn, Mercedes and new guy name Joe come up to them.<p>

"Are you Stella Corcoran?" Mercedes asked smiling at Stella and Santana and Rachel stare at their sister smiling lovingly and Stella nods staring at her friend confused.

"Here is your Vocal Valentine from Conner, happy Valentines day." Stella stared at her boyfriend shocked as he hands her roses. They do the song Stereo hearts and Stella loved it kissing her boyfriend.

Santana walked up to the group and smiled at Quinn who hugged her sisters then went back into Sam's arms.

"So you guys are a Christian group?" Santana asked wondering and Rachel was sitting with Stella now talking.

Yes we are." Joe says smiling at her liking what he sees and Santana rolls her eyes.

"And if I pay, I can send a Vocal Valentine to anyone I want?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Ten bucks, that's the deal." He says smiling and Quinn frowns slightly knowing what she's asking.

"Well, awesome. In that case, I would like to send one to my wife Rachel and not just as a joking matter I mean my actually wife, how does that sound?" She said putting a ten dollar bill in his guitar strings before smirking at him and walks back over to her wife sitting down. Joe stares at Quinn and they all think about it.

**At Sugar's Valentine's day party.**

Rachel and Santana are having Rachel's the girls for the night and they are Sugar's party at breadstixs. Rachel and Santana are sitting at a table holding each others hands smiling at each other.

"I love you Santana Inez Berry-Lopez." Santana grins kissing her hand. Before she could say anything Joe walks up to them.

"You asked if we sing a song your wife and we thought about it." Santana stared at him holding Rachel's hand who looked surprised.

"Well we can because love is love, so Rachel this is for you." Santana smiles brightly and Rachel stares at her wife surprised and the group gets on the stage.

** Quinn:**

_Cherish is the word I use to describe _

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

** Sam and Joe: **

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought_)

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought)_

_ You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could_

Rachel stares at her wife not believing she dids and kissed her hand smiling at her lovingly and Santana grins blowing her a kiss.

** Quinn and Sam**:

_ Cherish the thought_  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>

_Of always having you_  
><strong>Quinn and Sam<strong>:

_Here by my side_  
><strong>Quinn:<strong>

_Oh baby I..._

**Mercedes.**

_Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize_

**Sam and Joe:**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought_)

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought)_

_ You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could_

**Quinn and Sam:**

_ Cherish the thought_

**Quinn:**

_Of always having you_

**Quinn and Sam**:

_Here by my side_

**Quinn:**

_Oh baby I..._

**All:**

_Who? You! _  
><strong>Mercedes:<strong>

_Can't get away I won't let you_  
><strong>All:<strong>

_Who? You!_

They go over to the couple and sing to them and Rachel smiles at her sister and best friend and Santana pulled her close.

** Quinn:**

_I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of_

**Mercedes and Quinn.**

_your love_

**Sam and Joe:**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought_)

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

(**Quinn and Mercedes:** _Cherish the thought)_

_ You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could_

Santana grabs Rachel's hand and they get up and start dancing together smiling at each other_._

**Quinn and Sam:**

_ Cherish the thought_

**Quinn and Joe:**

_ Of always having you_

**Mercedes and Sam:**

_Here by my side Oh baby I..._

**Quinn and Joe:**

_Cherish the thought You keep bringing it_

** Mercedes and Sam:**

_Into my life (I'm always singing it)_

**Joe.**

_Cherish your strength You got the power_

**Mercedes and Sam.**

_To make me feel good (and baby I)_

**Joe.**

_Perish the thought Of ever leaving, _

**Mercedes and Sam.**

_I never would_

**Joe.**

_You don't know how many times_

**Sam and Joe:**

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

**(Quinn:** _Cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

**(Quinn**:_ Cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Mold you into someone who could_

**Mercedes and Sam:**

_Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

**Quinn and Joe: **

_Cherish the thought_

**Mercedes and Sam:**

_Oooh_

When the song comes to a end Santana smiles down at her and leans in and Rachel wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her wife passionately and everybody but the jealousy two cheered and clapped for them. Santana pulls away grinning.

"I love you so much." Rachel whispered smiling at her.

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez." Santana kisses her lips. They go home after that and see their daughters sitting on their grandparents lap.

"MOMMY,MAMA YOUR HOME." The all heard two little voices yelling at them squealing and Rachel and Santana smile love hearing those voices.

Rachel and Santana walked over to them seeing that they weren't even dressed for bed yet and took each girl and held them close to them.

"Hey sweetie were you a good girl for grandpa and papa while we were gone?" Rachel asked at her youngest daughter and Alisa nods resting her head on her shoulder. Alisa looked just like Rachel with her olive tan skin and like light brown hair that was up in a pony but she had stunning black eyes like Santana's so she was like the two of them mixed together, she had on black leggings with a blue cute ruffled skirt that looked cute on her, her top was white with a blue flower on the front and she had on black flats. Kurt loved picking out clothes for them.

"Were you good girl for your grandparents aswell Lia?" Santana asked her oldest daughter and Natalia nods.

"Yes mama I was very good." Natalia said resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Natalia has long jet black hair like Santana's but her hair was curly like Rachel's use to be before she cut it and she had a green headband on while wearing black leggings like her sister but she has a jean skirt with black flats and she has on a green shirt with blue flowers on it. She has the most gorgeous dark blue eyes they have ever seen on a little girl and she had light tan skin that was like Santana's and they were still getting use to that.

"Come on girls time to say goodnight to your grandparents and off to bed." The put the girls down and they kiss their grandparents cheek before running back to their moms and they go upstairs to give the girls a bath before bed. They changed the girls in their new room and put them in their beds. Alisa wasn't tired so she starts singing.

**_Who will kiss my head? _**

**_when I lie in bed._**

**_And who hold my hand_**

**_ who will understand_**

**_who will sing my song to me.. _**

Rachel and Santana smile lovingly at their youngest daughter singing a song they never heard of before and their oldest daughter was listening from her bed.

**_Who will hold me tight? _**

**_in the dark of night, and who will brush my hair, _**

**_rock me in my chair._**

**_Who will sing to me, who will sing to me, now that you are gone..._**

Rachel and Santana clapped when she finished and walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie that was great singing, was that about your birth parents?" Santana asked worried about her Niña and Alisa nods sadly and Rachel caressed her little girl's cheek.

"Well about about me and mama kiss your head when your in your bed, we could understand what's bugging you and sing whatever song you want cupcake." Rachel said lovingly.

Alisa smiles at her mommy and kisses her cheek making Rachel smile kissing her forehead telling her to lay down.

"Yes sweetie we will both hold you and your sister tight when your scared in the dark of night and each one of us could brush your hair for you! if you want a rocking chair we will get you on as long as your happy and like mommy said we could sing any song to you and your new sister if that's okay with you." Alisa nods kissing her mama's cheek before laying her head on the pillow.

"Good night girls we love you both." They go over to Natalia kissing her forehead and she kisses their cheek before laying her head on the pillow.

"Good night mommy and mama, we love you too." Both Berry-Lopez sisters say the same time before closing their eyes and Santana picks up the teddy bear thats on the floor and planced it in Alisa's arms and she places the stuff star that Rachel gave Natalia in her arms and they both stare at their daughters before leaving and go to bed with smiles on their faces.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Cherish/Cherish from Glee and Who Will Sing To Me from Santa Paws the movie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Berrry-Lopez woke up the next morning slowly opening her black tired eyes and yawns. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shifts her body a little in hers and Rachel's bed loving that she gets to wake up every morning like this. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7:18 in the morning. She's surprised that her wife wasn't awake since Rachel likes to do her morning run.<p>

"Baby are you going to get up for your morning jog like you always do?" Santana whispers staring at her beautiful wife sleeping peacefully next to her with her short bob like wavy brown hair spread over her pillow! She smiled seeing her bare shoulder peaking out from the covers. She remebers how they made love after putting the girls to bed knowing that they were risking one of the girl's coming into their room at night.

"Not today since you kept me up until 2:30 in the morning with your amazing love making, going back to sleep." Rachel murmurs into her pillow.

She loved how she could sleep next to Rachel knowing that she was going to be there in the morning.

"Well baby since it's friday and the last day before break, we should wake up the girls and get them ready for school." Rachel groans.

"Fine I guess it's time to be parents to our girls for the day! lets take showers together and then wake them up." Rachel says staring at her wife with a tired smile.

Santana slowly leans over to her beautiful wife and looks into her brown eyes before kissing her good morning and Rachel smiles closing her eyes deepening the kiss and Santana climbs ontop of Rachel still kissing her and they stay like that for a few minutes.

They both got out of their bed naked and walked into their bathroom locking the door and hop into the shower and wash each other. They get out in a few minutes and get dressed. Santana wasn't in the mood to dress up so she put on her bra and panties then put on pink sweatpants with a white tank top and a gray hoodie before doing her makeup and hair. She put on her ugg boots.

"I'll go wake up the girls and you can join us when your done sweetie." Rachel smiles saying okay then Santana leaves.

She walked down the hallway to check on her little ones and opened her daughters door slowly to see them sleeping peacefully aswell.

Santana walked over to her little mija Alisa's bed seeing how she was shifting in her sleep and that worried her so she bends down carefully and saw that her daughter had a scared look on her face while her eyes were closed shut.

"Mija wake up it's mama! your having a nightmare." Alisa heard her mama's voice in her sleep making her calm down and woke up slowly to see her mama was really there staring at her with a soft smile on her face.

"Mama am I dreaming?" Alisa sat up sweating a little and Santana didn't like this. She slipped into her bed wrapping her arm around her.

"No Niña your not dreaming anymore, but you did look like you were having a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?" Alisa looked down frowning.

Santana pulled her close kissing her warm forehead gettting concerned.

"Mija are you feeling okay?" Alisa looked up at her mama coughing a little and yawns shaking her head. Santana checked her forehead to see that she was warm.

"Alright little mija were going to take your temperature and if it's high were letting you stay home with granddad and grandpa." Alisa nods tiredly.

Rachel walks in seeing her wife in their youngest daughters bed.

"What's going on San?" Santana tells her what happened when she walked in and Rachel frowns walking over to her little girl.

"Oh our poor baby, are you ready to take your temperature Ali?" Rachel asked feeling her head to see that it was warm.

"Mommy I'm tired." Alisa says softly coughing again. They take her temperature and it was a little high.

"That's it I'm calling in sick today San, I don't want them to get use to their grandparents always watching them while their sick! I'm staying home while you drop Natalia off at school before you go to school aswell." Santana sighs nodding.

"Fine I'll call around free period and lunch time to check on you girls, love you bab." Rachel nods pecking her wife's lips.

"I love you honey, I'll take care of our beautiful princess." Santana smiles saying that she loves her too before getting out of Alisa's bed to wake up her oldest daughter.

**Later That Day. **

Rachel put on some comfortable clothes after Santana and Natalia left for the day. She changed Alisa in dry clothes after giving her a bath.

"Mommy can you sing me a song now?" Rachel smiled at her sick little girl and nods.

"I would love to sing you a song Ali." Alisa smiled tiredly at her mommy before yawning and closed her eyes.

"I'll sing you a song when your awake angel." Rachel whispered softly rocking her daughter in her arms on the couch downstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn Berry walked down the hallway wondering where her sister Rachel was because she only saw her sister in lawbest friend Santana today and they always together when they don't have class together.

"Hey San wait up." Quinn says running up to her surprised to see her in comfortable clothes.

"Hey Q you look nice today, are you done with your sleepover at Evans house?" Quinn nods smiling at her before glancing at her outfit.

"Two questions, one what is up with the comfortable clothes? and two where is my sister Rachel today?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"First I like to dress comfortable on fridays once and while and second my wife is home with our youngest daughter because she woke up with a high fever."

Quinn forgot all about her nieces finally coming home since her and Stella have been at their boyfriend's place for a week.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about Alisa and Natalia being at our house, how are they doing being in a new place?" Santana stares at her.

"Shame on you for that Berry! anyways they are still getting use to it but they call me mama and Rachel mommy so it's good." Quinn smiles.

"Well I can't wait to meet them because I want to spend as much time with them before the end of the year comes to an end." Santana smiles.

Stella walks up to them and they both hug her and they tell her what's going on and Stella squeals.

"I can't wait to see my nieces, I bet their so cute but where is my identical twin?" Stella asked her sister in law.

"Alisa is sick so she stayed home to take her but I'm supposed to get her homework and I'm going to call her later." They nod and go to their classes.

**At Lunch Time.**

Santana,Stella and Quinn all go home to check on Rachel and Alisa. They walked into the house and heard giggling and music.

The girls watched Rachel dancing with Alisa who was giggling at her mommy dancing to the beat being so cute.

Quinn and Stella stared at the little girl dancing and thought she was so cute and simply adorable to them! Quinn wished she saw Beth more but now she could be around kids until she sees her daughter again.

"She's beautiful San and she looks just like you and Rach, are you sure you didn't have a baby without telling us?" Quinn says jokingly softely but Santana looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure me and my wife didn't have any kids Q! we actually tried at the beginning of this year to have one since we planned it while we were in New York and Rachel was going to give birth to the first child but she was under alot of stress and lost it." Quinn frowns.

"Wait a minute, was that when Rachel got sick the second day of school at breadstixs?" Quinn asked softly and Santana nods sadly for a second before smiling.

"Oh hey girls." Rachel says stopping the music making Alisa whine but she sees her mama and runs over to her and Santana picks her up.

"Mija I see that you and mommy were having some fun but I want you to say hi to your Aunty Quinn and Aunty Stella?" Alisa looked at her Aunties Quinn and Stella.

"You look like mommy." Ali says making Stella smile at how cute her new niece was.

"That's because me and your mommy are identical twins." Alisa's eyes widen and smiles brightly.

"Mommy is that true?" Rachel smiles nodding walking over to them.

"Yes sweetheart it's true." Alisa nods before waving to her aunts.

"Hey Alisa your very pretty and I'm sorry I wasn't here for your first night here but I promise to be here alot more okay?" Quinn said softly smiling at her niece.

Alisa nods reaching for her new Aunty and Quinn smiles surprised but takes her from feeling her sister in law.

Santana stares at her little proud of her for trusting other people besides her and Rachel and her grandparents.

Santana gives a thumbs up to Quinn then gives her wife a kiss and Rachel smiles at her.

The front door opens and Rachel's and Quinn's dad walks in with a pouting Natalia.

"Why is Natalia home dad?" He tells that Natalia got into a fight with one of the girls at school and was sent home for the day.

Santana and Rachel both give their oldest daughter a stern look and she frowns seeing the look on their faces.

"Natalia Paige Berry-Lopez why were you fighting at school?" Rachel asked sternly and Natalia sighs.

"I'm sorry mommy but this girl was talking about how I don't have a family but I told her I did and she said I was lying so I slapped her." Both moms stared at her.

"Sweetie if you were having trouble then you should have went to the teacher and you know that this is your family but your in trouble so after your done with homework, no tv tonight." Rachel tells her and opens her arms to hug her.

Natalia hugs her mommy then hugs her mama before pulling away sighing and looks at her aunts and her sister.

Quinn held her sick niece to her body when she spotted her oldest niece Natalia staring up at her with her dark blue eyes shyly.

"Oh my god she's like a mini Angel." Quinn muttered staring at the angel next to her little sister.

"I know right, she's a beauty huh?" Santana whispered and Quinn just nods staring at the little angel.

"Hey Quinn and Stella your finally home, this is mine and San's oldest daughter Natalia Paige Berry Lopez and the one in your hand is Alisa Maebel Berry Lopez."

Rachel says grabbing Natalia's hand and they walk closer to her and Stella smiles at her Natalia loving how beautiful she looked.

"Nice to finally meet you Natalia and Alisa, you two are going to love this family much. how old are you Natalia?" Stella asked.

"I'm 6 years old." Stella smiles saying that it was so cool and Alisa tells her that she's 4. They all laugh.

"Well you are so cute Alisa and I can't wait to spend time with you." Stella says kissing her cheek. They all have lunch together and talk more before the three leave to back to school. They leave Rachel and the girls alone for the day until the school day is over.

**Find out what happens next. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Natalia Paige Berry-Lopez watched quietly as her Aunty Quinn,Her Aunty Stella and her mama gushed over her younger and now sick sister Alisa in the living room as they all watch a movie with her while her mommy was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Her grandpop and her grandpa were out with work friends for the night.<p>

She groans softly trying to figure out this math problem. Her mama wouldn't help her so maybe her mommy would. She got up from the dinning room table with her homework and slowly walked into the kitchen. She smiled lightly watching her mommy Rachel Berry-Lopez cook dinner.

Natalia thought her mommy was seriously,jaw-droppingly, attractive to her not that her birth mother wasn't the same way but just way her new mommy glows in everything made her love her alot more. She almost laughed loudly when she thought about how her mama made fun of Rachel's height when she couldn't reach things that were too tall for her.

Her mommy was the most amazing person in the word and Natalia was glad she didn't want a little baby over herself.

"Mommy can you help me with something?" Rachel slightly jumped hearing her oldest daughter's voice but turned around from the stove and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Yes Talia what can I help my darling daughter with?" Natalia stared at her mommy surprised because nobody has ever giving her that nickname,it's always been Lia or Nat but she liked Talia alot.

"Can you look over my homework?" Rachel smiled so pleased that she could do this. She nods telling her to bring it over. Natalia walks over and they sit at the kitchen table and look it over and Rachel helps her with the math problems she got wrong and the one she had a problem with but other then that,her baby girl was smart for being 6 years old.

"Thanks mommy atleast I know you love me." Natalia says softly looking down. Rachel frowned hearing her daughter say that.

"Talia what was that about? of course I love you and so does your family! what's going on?" Natalia shook her head sadly.

"Can we drop it?" Rachel shook her head.

"No Talia we won't drop it! what makes you think anybody doesn't love you?" Talia frowns looking down.

"My parents didn't love me or they wouldn't have put me in an orphange with a bunch of kids who's parents didn't want them or they died! what makes me anything different because nobody wants me here, it's all about little Alisa _this_ and little Alisa_ that_,I don't matter and I know it,I never wanted a sister and now I have one and I hate it,Mama,Aunty Quinn,Aunty Stella,Grandpop and grandpa all love Alisa more." She screams in tears before running up to her room and slams the door.

Rachel sat there with tears in her eyes. Her daughter felt the same way she felt when Shelby picked Beth and Stella over her and gave her up to be adopted by her dads.

It wasn't fun at all to feel lonely and Rachel felt that way all through her high school life and middle school was no joke aswell.

Santana walked into the kitchen alone since Alisa was with her Aunts. Santana saw her wife in tears and walked over to her concerned wiping them away and placed her hands on her baby's hip.

"Hey baby why are you crying? I heard yelling in here, what happened Rae?" Rachel looked at her wife and wiped her tears.

"Our oldest daughter feels the same way I felt when I was her age." Santana frowns slightly hearing this. San knew all about Rachel feeling like she wasn't loved by her mother when she was younger and having Shelby adopt Beth from her best friend and now sister Quinn Berry wasn't easy for her.

"Are you saying that Natalia doesn't think we love her?" Rachel nods feeling bad for her oldest daughter because she's been there many times.

"That's not true Rae! we love both of them same! do you want me to talk to her while you get dinner ready?" Rachel nods pointing to her lips and Santana smiles pecking her wife's lips before going upstairs to talk to her oldest daughter.

**With Santana and Natalia.**

Santana walked to both of her daughters bedroom and opened it hearing sobbing. Natalia was almost choking on her sobs and that worried her.

She closed the door before walking over to her baby girl's bed and rubbed her back in small circles trying to get her to calm down.

"Mija stop crying before you choke yourself! mama and mommy wouldn't want to lose our little princessa over crying and I know your aunts and granddads feel the same way if we lost you." Santana says still rubbing her back.

Natalia heard her mama's voice and sat up sniffling. "Nobody would miss me if I died." Santana stared at her oldest daughter sternly.

"Natalia Paige Berry Lopez, that isn't true because me and your mommy love you so much." Natalia nods sniffling.

"I get scared that you will take me back to the orphange, Alisa is cuter then me and she's younger then me! so why would you want me?" Santana moved closer to her and pulled her on her lap wiping her tears.

"Hey you listen to me right now, whatever your feeling about me and your mother bringing you back to the orphange,us loving your sister more, us loving you less or feeling left out, stop right now because me and my wife love you girls more then you will ever know, sure were young parents but we wouldn't give you girls up for the world, you want to know a secret about your mommy and I?" Natalia nods sniffling a little but still listening.

"I use to be very mean to mommy and I make her feel the same way your feeling but I started feeling the way last year until mommy showed me that being mean isn't the way and I finally told her how I feeling and we became best friends but I fell in love with her and over the summer we got married because we love each other and now we have two amazing girls as our daughter and nothing is going to change that." Natalia nods smiling slightly.

"I just want to be loved since my real parents didnt." She says sadly. Santana didn't want her to feel this way anymore.

"I tell you what, how tomorrow me and you having a mama and Lia day? does that so good to you mija?" She nods smiling brightly.

"I like that idea, thank you mama." Santana hugs her and kissed her temple her daughter hug back.

"Well since your grounded from the tv, you know you have to go bed right after dinner right?" She frowns pouting.

"Oh no young lady, those eyes will probably work on your Aunty Quinn or aunty Stella but it won't work on me or your mother! now get your little butt in the bathroom and wash off that pretty face before you pick out your pjs right now before coming down for dinner. go wash that face."

She groans and goes into the bathroom to wash her face then she went to find her pjs for the night with her mom's smiles knowing she did good being a parent.

"Do you I have to put them on now mom?" She asked looking up at her mom.

"Yes might aswell, you can take your bath in the morning, also when you get downstairs, I want you to say sorry to mommy for screaming at her okay?" Natalia nods.

Santana helped her change then they go downstairs and join the others. Natalia hugs her mother and says sorry for screaming and Rachel whispers in her that she loves her so much and will do anything to show her that.

"You look cute in your pjs Nat, do you want to sit next to while we have dinner?" Quinn says hopefully. She wanted to get to know her other niece aswell.

"Can I mommy?" Rachel nods smiling.

"Of course you can sit next to your aunty, Talia remeber that everybody here loves you and your sister very much okay?" Natalia nods feeling better.

Rachel had everything set up in the dinning room and they all sat down as a family and Natalia stared at her new family and smiled while talking a bite of her dinner and had to get the feeling of not being loved out of her head because this was going to be her family for a very long time.

**Find Out What Happens Next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana was pleased to have gotten a real job at Her father in laws, Hiram Berry's law firm as a paid intern since she wanted to be a lawyer when she graduated high school along with her wife in June. Rachel wasn't into being on Lawyer like herself. It was all about Broadway and being in New York. Rachel also got a paid job working at the local community theater doing voice lessons, working on future plays they might put on and different other things. They were both very lucky.<p>

**At The Mall.**

Natalia's dark blue eyes sparkled in excitement just standing in front of a building that she has never been in before. She has never seen a building so huge before in her life. Her mama had taken them to the mall to do some shopping while her little sister Alisa and her mommy were home for the day. Sure she loved spending time with her new mommy and her little sister but she was looking foward to spending time alone with just her and mama.

"Mija do you want to stand here for hours or do you actually want to go inside?" The voice of Santana Berry-Lopez spoke, watching her oldest daughter stare at the mall in a daze.

Natalia stared at her mama and reached her hand out and Santana smiles accepting it with her own and they walked into the mall. The little girl couldn't help but stare at everybody that walked around with their friends or family members.

"Hey mija where do you want to go first?" San asked her daughter. She still can't believe she's a mom and married in high school. sure most teenagers don't plan on getting married in high school or adopt two adorable little girls but Santana and Rachel weren't like other people. They were all about being a great married couple and wanting a family.

"I don't know mama, I've never been to the mall." Natalia responded. Santana bends down smiling.

"Let's change that then little one, come on let's walk around and if you see a store you like then we'll go in there." She grins and they walked around with Santana showing her everything that the mall has.

"Well isn't my ex best friend and loser Berry's wife." Brittany Pierce called out making her way over to her. Santana rolls her eyes keeping her daughter close.

"Don't call my wife a loser, what do you want?" Brittany was about to say something when she noticed her holding onto a little girl's hand.

"Are you babysitting now? that's so cute Santana." She said with a fake smile. Brittany bends down to the little girl.

"Hi there cutie, I'm Brittany Pierce what's your name?" Natalia looked up at her mama who gives her a nod.

"I'm Natalia Paige Berry-Lopez, nice to meet you." Brittany's smile filters hearing Natalia's last name and stands up staring at Santana.

"Wow so this is one of the little girls you adopted with Rachel? you actually adopted a cute little girl with blue eyes and your hair color?" Brittany spoke angrily.

"I didn't do it to hurt you." Santana spoke sincerely. Brittany scuffed glancing down at her checking on her features then looked at the girl she's been in love with for years.

"She looks like she could be _our_ daughter Santana. Do you even think about me anymore?"

Natalia stood there confused and looked around seeing a store she wanted to go in.

"Mama can we go into _Justice_ please?" Natalia asked exitcedly, tugging on her hand. Santana told her to wait a minute then glanced at Brittany.

"How am I supposed to think about you when your trying to break up my marriage with Rachel?" Natalia tugs on her hand again.

"Mija you need to wait while I'm talking, can you be a good girl for mama?" Talia pouts glaring up at Brittany who was cutting into her mama and Talia time.

"I don't understand how you can just forget about our plan to spend our life together after you ended with Finn? i thought you loved me and wanted to be with me."

"Brittany I did love you but not as strong as you made it seemed. Yes I'll admit that it was a shock to fall for Rachel Barbra Berry but she makes me feel like i can do anything I want in this world." Brittany looks away trying not to cry.

"Your going to make some girl or guy very happy someday but its just not with me."

San says feeling bad for not returning Brittany's romantic feelings.

"I can't do this right now." Brittany says softly walking off.

Santana watched her walk off sighing and looked down at her pouting daughter. She bends down kisses her forehead.

"Come on mija, it's time to get you one outfit because I'm not spending alot of money." She squeals in excitement and drags her mom to the store she wanted to go in.

* * *

><p>When Santana and Natalia walked into the house, they were greeted by Rachel walking down the stairs with Alisa on her hip.<p>

"Hey you two, how was the mall?" Rachel asked while giving her wife a peck on the lips then smiled down at her oldest daughter.

"Yes we did but we ran into Brittany." San tells her. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her wife.

"Um we'll talk about that a little later right?" She nods. Alisa reaches for her mama and San grins taking her little girl from her mommy and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with mommy?" She nods smiling. Rachel bends down in front of her other little girl and checked out her shopping back.

"Aww this is cute Talia, did you miss me?" Rachel asked hopefully. Talia still needed to get use to things.

"Yes I did mommy, mama and I had fun but I missed you and Alisa." She spoke truthfully.

"Well give me a hug then." They hug each other. Santana grins loving her family.

Later into the night, they all have dinner then the two young mothers got their daughters ready for bed and sang them a song then left the room after they put them to bed.

Rachel and Santana walked into their bedroom and closed the door locking it. They sat down on their bed.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around her neck from behind.

"She called you loser Berry which I told her not to, she saw Talia and asked for her name and she told her." Rachel nods waiting for her to go on.

Santana tells her the rest of the story and Rachel sighs.

"Do you have feelings for her?" San looked up at her.

"No Rae, My eyes, my soul, my heart and body are just for you." Rachel smiles and kisses her neck.

San closes her eyes and turns her body wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and Kisses her passionately. Rachel grins against her lips.

"I love you." Both girls said going back to making out.

**Find Out What Happens Next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Well Gabriella, Sharpay and Tinsley all quit Glee club because they weren't intrested anymore. It's okay because they now had Rachel, Santana, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Stella, Rory who was new to the group, Tina, Artie, Mike, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Sugar who was new to the group aswell. Rachel and Santana were doing great as a married couple and as young parents to Alisa and Natalia. Life was turning out good for them. Regionals was coming up and they needed to be ready. They also had to deal with one of their ex students Dave Karofsky trying to kill himself after being outted by some jerks at his new school. It was scary for all of them to hear that news and they are really glad that he's okay and getting help from the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel was at her locker putting her books away when Mercedes and Kurt walked up to her, clearing their throats.<p>

"Hey Rach can we talk to you?" She looked at them wondering what they wanted. Sure they were on okay speaking terms since she rejoined McKinley High but they weren't the best of friends they use to be and it still bugged Rachel inside at how Mercedes treated her last year.

"What can I do for you two?" Mercedes sighs looking at Kurt who nods before looking back at their best friend.

"We want to offer you and Santana some time off as parents for tonight. We know you and Santana are planning to go to a play tonight in Dayton, we also know that you two were planning on asking Stella and Quinn to babysit but why not let us do it for free?" Rachel stared at them surprised.

"Alisa and Natalia haven't even met you two, even though you bought them clothes and we made you two their godparents along with Noah, do you really think you can handle watching after mine and Santana's daughters?" They nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yes we can do it, I've babysat for years, any age and I'll give you my references if it makes you feel comfortable." Mercedes tells her, taking her folder out of her bag and hands it to Rachel who takes it.

"What about you Kurt?" He hands her his folder aswell.

"I love kids Rach and I've babysat aswell, please talk to Santana and let us know what you think." She nods watching them walk off and quickly sent text to her wife to meet her in the choir room in 5 minutes. Rachel picked up her bag from the ground and closed her locker.

**In The Choir Room.**

Santana walked into the room in a hurry and joined Rachel putting her bag down.

"What's up? you sounded serious with your text." Rachel hands her Kurt's folder.

"Kurt and Mercedes offered to babysit Alisa and Natalia tonight while were at the play." Santana stared at her wife raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed on having Stella and Quinn watch them while were gone? your dads can't do it since there working late so our safe bet was your sisters."

Rachel opened Mercedes folder.

"Can we just look at their references before we vote against it baby? please just think it over." Santana sighs rolling her eyes and looked at Kurt's references while Rachel looked at Mercedes references.

"Should we call them and see if there any good?" Rachel smiled liking that idea and they both make the phonecalls and when they were done, they looked at each other.

"Well they all seemed very happy with their babysitting skills. Are we going to take their offer?" Rach asked San.

"I guess we can give them a shot but were going to write down things they need to know about our daughters." Santana said.

"Of course baby, they need to know everything before we go off tonight." San sighs and hands Rachel the folder back.

"We'll tell them during lunch that their hired for the night." Rachel points to her lips and Santana smiles softly before pecking her lips a few times.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes were pleased that they both agreed on giving them a chance and were now at The Berry house, going over the list that both Rachel and Santana wrote for them before they meet the little girls. Santana and Rachel were dressed nicely for their date night.<p>

"Are you ready to meet the girls?" Rachel asked both of their friends. Mercedes and Kurt nod with soft smiles on their faces.

The young mothers went upstairs and got their daughters. Kurt heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw Rachel and San carrying their daughters.

"Kurt and Mercedes, meet our daughters Natalia Paige Berry Lopez and Alisa Maebel Berry Lopez." They both stared at the adorable little girls and smiles brightly.

"Oh my god their beautiful, which one is Alisa and Natalia?" Mercedes spoke, staring at the tiny little girl in Rachel's arms.

"Well this little one in my arms is Alisa. She's a shy little thing and she's only 4." Kurt waves at her, Alisa looks at them then hides her head in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"This little trooper is Natalia, she's shy too but not as shy like her little sister and she's 6, girls this Kurt and Mercedes, they are going to be watching you tonight while mommy and I are going out." San tells them.

Natalia stared at them for a few minutes then looked at her parents.

"Where are you going and how come we can't come with you?" Rachel looked at her wife afraid this was going to happen. They haven't let the girls alone with anybody but their family members before and now they were leaving them with Kurt and Cedes.

**Find Out What Happens Next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going and how come we can't come with you?" Rachel looked at her wife afraid this was going to happen. They haven't let the girls alone with anybody but their family members before and now they were leaving them with Kurt and Cedes.<p>

"We're having a little date night across town. You can't come because it will be past your bedtime when we get back." San told her girls.

"But can't we stay up a little later and go with you?" Natalia asked hopefully.

"Sorry Mija but you are going to stay here with mommy and mama's friends. They know everything and by the time we come home, you'll be asleep." Both of the girls pout.

"No pouty faces girls. We still love you and We'll be here to wake you up in the morning." Alisa clings onto Rachel.

"Oh baby we're not leaving you forever." Alisa whimpers not wanting to let go.

"Rach we need to go or we're going to be late if we don't get on the road." San says not wanting to leave the girls either but they needed to leave.

Kurt walked over to them and tapped Alisa's shoulder lightly. "Hi Alisa I'm Kurt, do you like to be a princess or a mermaid?" Alisa's brown eyes lit up.

"Princess." She squealed. He chuckled, knowing that he won a little into her heart.

"Why don't you tell me and Mercedes about why you think Princesses are better then mermaids while your parents leave, sound good?" Alisa kisses her mommy's cheek then reaches for Kurt who takes her from Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel mouths and he nods. Natalia looks at her parents.

"You promise you'll be here in the morning?" Rach and San hugged her saying yes and she hugs them back before joining Mercedes on the couch.

"Be good girls and don't give them a hard time." San hands Rach her coat that was on the chair which she thanks her wife for.

"Now are you sure it's a good idea to go tonight because we can stay home." The married couple exclaimed.

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes. "You two are worrying about nothing. They will be in bed by the time you come home." They told them.

Santana had to pull Rachel out of the house. "Good night guys, We'll be back soon." San called out as she closes the front door quickly.

"Alright girls let's all get to know each other." The Berry-Lopez children stared at each other with a evil smile othen started screaming.

"What's wrong?" They just kept on screaming and started running around the house.

"ALISA AND AND NATALIA STOP SCREAMING AND RUNNING AROUND." Mercedes yelled trying to catch them but they were moving away giggling.

**At The Theater.**

"Can we atleast call Kurt and Mercedes during intermission?" Rach asked her wife as they walked into the theater holding hands ready to see West Side Story.

"Of course we can call them but I'm pretty sure our girls are going to good for them." Santana says smiling at her.

"I hope your right." They hand them the tickets then go find their seats and smiled when they found them.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Rachel tells her after taking her coat off.

"Your not going to call Kurt and Mercedes are you?" San asked giving her a looking.

"I'm not even bringing my purse. I really have to go." She tells her quickly then left. Santana takes off her coat and looked around excited to see her.

She spotted her ex best friend Brittany Pierce looking to be on a date with Tinsley Conners. They were whispering in each others ears, giggling. She was glad that Brittany was moving on from her. To bad it had to be the girl that was still interested in her wife or use to be.

Rachel comes back 20 minutes later and sat down, seeing her wife looking across the crowded theater.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Santana shook her head because nothing was wrong. The girls pulled away hearing the word Sanny and stared at them shocked.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just looking around until you came back." Rachel smiles sitting down then looked around. Great Brittany and Tinsley were staring at them.

"Since when does Brittany like musicals?" San shrugs unsure and just told her to ignore them.

Tinsley got up and walked over to them.

"Are you here to ruin our night? you two shouldn't be here." Tinsley sneered.

"What are you going to do? call the police on us for being a play that we had tickets for?" Santana sneered back.

"No but you two shouldn't be here ruining our date night? don't you have kids to watch?" Rachel stared at her sighing.

"I thought you were my friend Tinsley but I guess you were just faking." Tinsley stayed quiet.

"You should go back to your date. She seems lonely." Santana suggested.

Tinsley just storms back to her seat, whispering quietly to Brittany who was glancing there way then kissed Tinsley on the lips, with her eyes on the two.

"Does she think that's making you jealous?" Rachel said chuckling.

"I guess but she's the one that's jealous because I'm over her. I got the best girl in the world." Rachel grins cuddling up to her as the play begins.

Santana held Rachel the waist as they watched their favorite musical. This night was turning out perfectly.

* * *

><p>When they came home after a lovely night, they found Kurt and Mercedes cleaning up the living room with the girls nowhere to be found.<p>

"What happened in here?" They asked seeing how messy it was.

"Your daughters decided it would be fun to scream on the top of their lungs, running around and throwing pillows at us then be fussy with their dinner." Kurt told them.

"Yeah they are lucky we like their parents or else we would have called you to come back but we figured you needed this night." Rachel stared at her wife.

"Anything else we need to know about?" San asked, ready to punish her's and Rach's daughters.

"They begged for ice cream after we told them no since they were hyper as they were. They wouldn't stop screaming until we put on a movie for them. They fell asleep during it and we got them to bed an hour ago." Mercedes exclaimed tiredly.

Santana and Rachel shook their heads.

"Sorry about that guys, trust me that won't be happening again if we ask you to babysit them." San says walking over to Kurt helping him.

"It seems that our daughters _challenged_ you two tonight. They don't act like that normally trust me. Quinn and Stella have babysat them."

They stared at them sighing. "Great we got played by the kids of Santana and Rachel." Rachel chuckled as Kurt whined.

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Again I'm sorry for their behavier." They said no problem and grabbed their stuff then leave after getting paid.

Rachel and Santana wrote Hiram and Leroy a note to not to clean up the living room. They left whatever was messed up and went upstairs. They go upstairs and check on the girls. They were both sleeping peaceful tomorrow.

"Punishment for them tomorrow?" San whispered. Rach nodded closing the door and the two of them go to their room for the rest of the night.

The next morning. Rachel and San walked to the girls room, opening the door and saw them sleeping peacefully. They didn't want that anymore.

They walked over to the girls hello kitty radio and turned it on loud enough to wake them both up then they turn it off.

"Good morning girls. Time to clean up the mess you made in the living room before breakfast." Alisa and Natalia frowns whining.

"Don't start with the whining. You two made the mess, you two are going to clean it." The mothers get them out of bed and carried them downstairs.

"Come we'll tell you how this living room should be. This only half of your punisment." Natalia pouts sitting down in the corner being stuborn.

"Young lady you better get your butt up right now, you two made the mess and now your going to put everything back in place." San said firmly.

"Don't make me count Natalia Paige Berry-Lopez." She quickly got up and helped her sister clean up the living room.

After they were done. They made them breakfast. "Can we watch movies mommy?" Alisa asked softly.

"No two don't get rewards for your behavior last night." Alisa pouts.

"Nat started it." She pointed towards her sister.

"No I didn't stupid." Both of them say knock it off and the girls become quiet.

"You both are at fault here so don't go blaming each other, you two wouldn't in trouble if last night never happpened." Rachel tells them.

"No name calling is allowed in this house, you two are grounded from the tv for two days, you will help out around the house when we say and no desert tonight."

San tells them firmly. "You two are going to finish breakfast then were going to write Kurt and Mercedes sorry notes for your bad behavior." They groan.

"Your the ones that left us with them, why are we being punished?" Natalia spoke annoyed.

"I just added another day of being grounded Talia. No back talking to any of us. We're not raising you to disobey us, how both of you are with your grandparents and your aunts is how you should act with your parents." Rachel told her.

"This conversation is over, finish your breakfast Natalia." The oldest daughter sighs loudly and eats her breakfast quietly.

Santana was proud of her wife for standing her ground. She would have done the same thing but she thought Rachel would let Natalia off easy but she proved her wrong.

**Find Out What Happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Regionals.<strong>

Rachel and Santana stood backstage getting ready for their last Regionals ever at McKinley. Leroy and Hiram were in the crowd with Alisa and Natalia.

"You ready for this baby? this is our last Regionals together as New Directions members." Rachel nodded. This was her last year and they had to win Regionals."

"Yeah I'm more then ready. Let's go show them that we're New Directions and we came to win." Santana smiles grabbing her hand and they walk over to the group.

**On Stage.**

"Give it up for Lima Ohio's McKinley High's New Directions." Everybody clapped and waited. The light shines as Rachel starts singing.

_[Rachel:]_ **_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_**  
><em>[Rachel with New Directions:]<strong> To fly, to fly<strong>_  
><em>[Santana:]<em> Oh yo, yo

_[Artie:]_ I **_used to think that I could not go on_**  
><em>[Santana:] <strong>I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<strong>_  
><em>[Artie:] <strong>And life was nothing but an awful song<strong>_

_[Santana:] **They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me**_  
><em>[New Directions:]<em> **_If I can see it_**  
><em>[Blaine:] <strong>Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends<strong> _

(_[New Directions:] **Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**_

(_[New Directions:] **If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising**_

(_[New Directions:]_ **_There's nothing to it)_**  
><em>\<em>

_[Blaine and Santana:] **I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire**_  
><em>[Rachel and Santana:] <strong>I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>_

_[Finn and New Directions:] **I believe I can fly**_

(_[Rachel:]_ Fly)**_ I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly_ **

(_[Rachel:]_ Fly)_** I believe I can touch the sky**_  
><em>[Artie:] <strong>See I was on the verge of breakin' down<strong>_

Rachel smiled as she danced with Finn.

_[Santana:]_ **_Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins_**  
><em>[Artie:] <strong>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<strong>_

_[Santana:]_ _I** am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined**_  
><em>[New Directions:] <strong>If I can see it<strong>_  
><em>[Blaine:] <strong>I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near<strong>_

(_[New Directions:] _

_**Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare** _

_**If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me**_

_** There's nothing to it)**_  
><em>[<em>

_Blaine and Santana:]_

_**But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**_  
><em>[Rachel and Santana:]<em>

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_[Finn and New Directions:]_

_**I believe I can fly**_

(_[Rachel:]** Fly)**_

_** I believe I can touch the sky** _

(_[Mercedes:] **Ooh) I believe I can fly **_

_**(**_

_[Rachel:] **Fly) I believe I can touch the sky**_

(_[Mercedes:]** Touch the sky)**_  
><em>[Finn:]<em> I_** believe I can fly**_  
><em>[<em>

_Mercedes with ND girls:] **Get ready for it, get ready for it**_  
><em>[Artie:] <strong>Then I can be it<strong> _

(_[Mercedes with ND Girls:] **Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it** _

(_[Mercedes with ND Girls:] **Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it)**_  
><em>[Mercedes:] <strong>Get ready for it! Yeah!<strong>_

_[Artie and New Directions:] **I believe I can fly** _

(_[Rachel:]_ Fly)  
><em>[Finn and New Directions:]<strong> I believe I can touch the sky<strong>_

(_[Mercedes:]_ Sky) _**I think about it**_

(_[Rachel:]_ Fly) **_Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away _**

(_[Mercedes:] **Ooh)**_  
><em>[Finn and Artie with New Directions:] <strong>I believe I can soar<strong> _

(_[Rachel:]** Fly)** _

(_[Mercedes:] **Get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door** _

(_[Mercedes:] **Get ready for it)** _

(_[Mercedes:]_ **_Fly) I believe I can fly_**

_[Rachel:] **Fly)** _

(_[Mercedes:] **Get ready for it)**_  
><em>[Finn:]<strong> I believe I can fly<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>[Rachel:]<em>  
>We could just go home right now<br>Or maybe we could stick around  
>For just one more drink, oh yeah<br>Get another bottle out  
>Lets shoot the breeze<br>Sit back down  
>For just one more drink, oh yeah<strong>_

Here's to us  
>Here's to love<br>All the times  
>That we messed up<br>Here's to you  
>Fill the glass<br>Cause the last few days  
>Have gone too fast<br>So let give em hell  
>Wish everybody well<br>Here's to us  
>Here's to us<p>

Stuck it out this far together  
>Put our dreams through the shredder<br>Let's toast cause things got better  
>And everything could change like that<br>And all these years go by so fast  
>But nothing lasts forever<p>

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>All the times<br>That we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass

_[Rachel:]_  
>Cause the last few nights<br>Have gone to fast

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>If they give you hell<br>Tell em to forget themselves  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us

_[Rachel:]_  
>Here's to all that we kissed<br>And to all that we missed  
>To the biggest mistakes<br>That we just wouldn't trade

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>To us breaking up<br>Without us breaking down  
>To whatever's come our way<p>

_[Rachel:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to us!

_[New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>All the times<br>That we messed up

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass

_[Rachel:]_  
>Cause the last few days<br>Have gone too fast

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>So let's give em hell<br>Wish everybody well

_[Rachel:]_  
>Well!<p>

_[New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to love

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>All the times<br>That we messed up  
>Here's to you<br>Fill the glass  
>Cause the last few nights<br>Have gone too fast  
>If they give you hell<br>Tell em forget themselves

_[Rachel:]_  
>Here's to us<p>

_[New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<p>

_[Rachel:]_  
>Oh here's to us<p>

_[New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<p>

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>(<em>[ND:]<em> Here's to us)

_[Rachel:]_  
>Wish everybody well<p>

_[Rachel with New Directions:]_  
>Here's to us<br>Here's to love  
>Here's to us<p>

_[Rachel:]_  
>Here's to us<p>

**After Their Last Song.**

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and sighs when she sees Jesse St. James walking towards her making her roll her eyes.

"Hey Rachel. Great performance tonight. I can't wait for us to compete at Nationals." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks and I'll be sure to beat you at Nationals. What are you doing here anyways, Vocal Adrenaline wasn't performing tonight." He smiles.

"I know that but I just had to see you. You look really good and I want to know if your free tonight for a date after this?" She sighs. Her and Jesse were never going to work.

"Jesse St. James, I'm sure some lucky girl is going to adore you but that girl can't be me. I'm happily married with kids." He started laughing.

"Yeah that's funny. I thought you and Santana were playing me. Your not married and with kids? funny Berry." Rachel glared at him. Jesse had some nerve.

"It's Berry-Lopez. I would never kid about my daughters and my wife. Get away from me St. James." She pushed past him but he grabbed her hand.

Santana walked up to them. "What did I tell you before St. James? unhand my wife right now or else you get punched in the face and your head gets shaved."

He lets her go once she said that she might shave his head, He can't have anything done with his beautiful hair.

"Smart choice Jesse. Nobody messes with my marriage with my sexy wife here. Find your own girl." Rachel smiles at her wife and whispered in her ear.

"You being demanding is sexy. It turns me on." Jesse frowns when he heard that. Santana smirks pulling Rachel close to her as they walked down the hallway towards backstage holding hands.

"This marriage won't last, she wants Broadway from what I've heard. What makes you think you she wants to stay in Lima for the rest of her life." Santana stopped walking and turned back to him.

"Don't ever think I'm going to be a Lima Loser. What the hell are you doing back here anyways? didn't you graduate? Who's the Lima Loser now." They walked off laughing.

Jesse followed them and saw two little girls and Rachel picked up one of them while Santana picked up the other one.

"You were great mommy." Alisa tells her mommy.

"Yeah I liked it Mama." Natalia tells Santana. Rachel smiled kissing her youngest daughters forehead then her eyes landed on Jesse who quickly walked off.

"She wasn't kidding." He thought going back to his seat. He couldn't believe Rachel was mother and married. He heared about and wanted to get with her. Now he can't.

* * *

><p>Rachel just got finished with work and waved good to the kids when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Rachie." She looked up and screamed excitely running to the her childhood best friend Delaine Harris. She was gorgeous black girl with a curvy yet slim figure. She was a outspoken girl who didn't take bullshit from anybody. She was also Mercede's cousin.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" The girl smiled brightly at her taking a look at her.

"I'm going to school now. Finishing up my Senior year at McKinley High." Rachel screams so happy and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This is the best news ever. I can't wait for you to meet my sisters and my wife." The girl pulls back staring at her.

"Wife? your married?" Rachel bit her bottom lip nodding slowly showing off her rings.

"Were you ever planning on telling me that you got married? were supposed to be best friends since pre school. Remeber I was your best friend before Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn were in your life. I was there you when they bullied you. Who did you get married to?" The girl asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Delaine-" She gets cut off.

"Who did you get married to Rachel?" She asked again.

"Santana Lopez." Delaine scuffed shaking her head. Was Rachel for real. Santana Inez Lopez? Her wife?

She stared at Rachel then grabbed her purse and walked out of the building and to her car.

Rachel frowns sighing. It was going to be very awkward tomorrow. She finished up and grabbed her bag and walked out saying good bye to her co. worker.

"See you tomorrow Rach." She waved goodbye to Vanessa and Bailey then leaves. She walked to her car and saw Delaine standing at her own car.

"Delaine please don't hate me. Santana isn't the same person as she was years so long ago. You should come to our house for dinner tomorrow." Delaine looked at her.

"Please give her a chance. I'm telling you the truth, she's nothing like she was. I want you two be friends." She sighs.

"Fine but one rude remark and I'm setting her straight. I'll see you at school tomorrow." They hug each other then go into their cars.

**Next Day At School.**

Rachel stood at her locker looking around. She was looking for her Delaine. Santana walked up to her wife looking at her oddly.

"Okay who are you looking for? Quinn or Stella? They're probably with their mans." Rachel shook her head looking at her.

"I'm not looking for my sisters. I'm looking for somebody else." San raised an eyebrow at her.

Just then Delaine walked up the them taking a deep breath.

"Hey Rachie." Santana stared at the gorgeous light skinned black girl.

"Baby who is this?" Delaine wanted to gag just hearing her enemy call her best friend baby.

"You remeber Delaine Harris? my best friend from pre school and first grade all the way up to 8th grade?" Santana stared at her unsure.

"No I'm sorry but it's nice to meet you." Santana says with a smile.

"I invited her to our place for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" San smiles.

"Yeah that's totally fine. I'm sure Nataila and Alisa would like to meet her." Delaine stared at them confused.

"Our daughters." Rachel tells her.

"I'm going to talk to Kurt for a little bit. I'll see you in class. It was nice meeting you Delaine." She pecked Rachel's lips and waved at her wife's friend before leaving.

"She really doesn't remeber me?" Rachel gave her a look.

"It's been years Delaine. People change. You'll see you two will be friends in no time." She sighs.

"Fine I'll give it a try but if she becomes a bitch then I'm speaking my mind." Rachel nods saying okay. They walked down the hallway talking.

**Find Out What Happens next and the songs were Fly/I can Believe I Can Fly from Glee and Here's To Us from Glee.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

**Sorry for not saying who won in the last Chapter. New Directions won Regionals. Alright on with the Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Delaine and Rachel.<strong>

Rachel was showing her best friend the school as they had the same classes together. The next stop was the choir room.

"So this is where you have Glee club, do you have to been in Glee club to sing in here?" Rachel wasn't really sure. Normally it was just Glee club memebers that came in here.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure but anyways do you want to sing something?" Delaine smiles walking over to piano and starts playing.

Rachel stared at her knowing the song very well but what was going on with her.

_**Whoa, oh, yeah,**_

_**She was so young with such innocent eyes  
>She always dreamt of a fairytale life<br>And all the things that your money can't buy  
>She thought that he was a wonderful guy<br>Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
>It was the moment she took on his name<br>He took his anger out on her face  
>She kept all of her pain locked away<strong>_

Rachel stared at her listening to her sing. Delaine sang putting so much feeling into the song.

_**Oh mother, we're stronger  
>From all of the tears you have shed<br>Oh mother, don't look back  
>Cause he'll never hurt us again<strong>_

Delaine starts thinking about her mom wishing she was around but that was never going to happen.

_**So mother, I thank you**_  
><em><strong>For all that you've done and still do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me, I got you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Together we always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother<strong>_

Santana and Mercedes were laughing while walking down the hallway when they heard singing. They stood at the doorway and listened to Delaine sing.

_**It was the day that he turned on his kids**_  
><em><strong>That she knew she just had to leave him<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many voices inside of her head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saying over and over and over,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You deserve much more than this."<strong>_

Delaine gets more into it staring up at Rachel wanting her close. Rachel sits down next to her swaying to the music. The band was there.

_**She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide**_  
><em><strong>Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tired of defending her life, she could have died<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting for the lives of her children<strong>_

Santana and Mercedes stared at each other then they left wonder was going on. They'll talk to Rachel later.

_**Oh mother, we're stronger**_  
><em><strong>From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh mother, don't look back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)<strong>_

Delaine stared at her childhood best friend really glad she gets to see her again.

_**So mother, I thank you (thank you)**_  
><em><strong>For all that you've done and still do (still do)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me and I got you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Together we always pull through.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother<strong>_

Rachel finished playing the song while Delaine got up singing her out out.

_**All of your life you have spent**_  
><em><strong>Burying hurt and regret<strong>_  
><em><strong>But mama, he'll never touch us again<strong>_

_**For everytime he tried to break you down**_  
><em><strong>Just remember who's still around<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's over, and we're stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll never have to go back again<strong>_

Delaine wiped away her tears as she finished singing the song. She needed to sing out her feelings.

_**Oh mother, we're stronger**_  
><em><strong>From all of the tears you have shed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again)<strong>_

Rachel stayed quiet as she played for Delaine, they needed to talk after she was done singing.

_**So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for everything you've done)**_  
><em><strong>For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Together we always pull through (always pull through)<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_  
><em><strong>We always pull through<strong>_

_**I love you mom**_

She stops singing after her best friend was done playing. Both girls stared at each other. Rachel got up walking over to her grabbing her hand.

"What's going on?" She shook her hand away.

"Nothing okay? I just get emotional everytime I sing that song." She lied.

"You want to tell me the truth this time?" She sighs.

"My mom is dead and my dad has his new family. After they divorced he never seemed to care." Rachel frowns.

"Where are you staying then?" She asked hoping she was living on the street or in her car.

"At my aunt and uncles place. Not the one on my mom's side which just happens to be Mercedes parents. They are my dad's parents. They are pissed off that my dad didn't want anything to do with me after mom died. They live here and they enrolled me into McKinley. I had to give up my life in New Jersey."

"How did your mom die and when did it happen If you don't mind me asking."

She frowns.

"My mom died at a New Years eve party this past new years. Her and her boyfriend were fighting and it just got out of hand, he shot her 2 times in the chest ending her life. I was at a friends house at the time, my aunt and uncle came and got me telling me what happened. I cried for days Rachie. I lost the most my mother because of that mother fucker. His ass is in jail for life while I'm without a mother." Rachel hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mom was like a mother to me. Have you talked to Mercedes at all?" She shook her head no.

"I kind of don't want to see her right now. Hey do you mind if I stay at your house tonight since I'm going to be there for dinner? My aunt and uncle are working late."

"Of course you can stay the night. It would give you a chance to get to know Santana and our daughters better. I'm sure my dads would be excited to see you too."

"Thank you for being a part of my life. I need somebody in my corner. Why not have my best friend since pre school?" Rachel gives her a comforting look then grabbed her hand lacing her fingers.

"I'll always be here for you. I wish we kept in touch when you moved but I'm so glad your back." Delaine smiles at her then sighs sadly resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back. We can rekindle our friendship." Rachel grins so glad to hear this.

"Totally, come on I still have so much to show you at this school. Maybe you can join Glee club." Delaine shook her head.

"Not for me Tiny. I'll be a supportive fan but no Glee club for me." She pouts but Delaine doesn't give into her.

"Come on Tiny I still need my tour." Rachel grabbed her bag pulling her best friend out the room and they walked down the hallway smiling and talking as they held hands.

* * *

><p>Stella walked out of the girl's bathroom with Quinn seeing her sister holding hands with another girl. What the hell? She thought.<p>

"Do you know who that girl is holding our sisters hand?" Quinn shook her head. She had no idea that Rachel was interested in another girl.

"No but I think we should talk to Rachel before we talk to Santana. We don't want to cause drama. Who knows who this girl is. She could be just a friend.

"There fingers are laced together Q, I don't think it's just a friendship. We need to tell Santana what's going on." Quinn grabbed her sisters hand.

"What do you mean what's going on?" They turned around see Santana standing there staring at them oddly.

"We saw Rachel holding hands with some girl, they looked cosy." Quinn glared at Stella.

"Why are you trying to start some drama Stella? you have no idea what's the deal between Rachel and that very attractive black girl." Santana frowns.

"You mean Delaine Harris? yeah I met her this morning. They were holding hands?" Quinn starts thinking about that name.

"Delaine Harris? isn't that Mercedes cousin?" Santana stared at Quinn.

"That's Weezy's cousin? why the fuck is she here trying to steal my wife?" Stella flinches.

"Calm down Santana. I could be wrong." Santana glared at her.

"Your ass better be wrong Stella or else I'm coming for your ass and Delaine's." She stormed off. Quinn hits her sisters arm.

"Are you crazy? you know how Santana is when she gets pissed. She turns into snix and Rachel doesn't deserve that." Stella sighs.

"Sorry." Quinn just shook head walking off. Stella was so annoying at times.

**At The Berry House.**

Delaine got her stuff from her house then drove to Rachel's house. She was nervous because she hasn't been at her house in years. She pulled into the driveway turning the car off taking a deep breath. She got out with her stuff and locked the door for the day with her keys in her hand before making her way to front door.

She rings the doorbell taking another deep breath. The door opens and Santana opens the door staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked giving her a dirty look.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" She nodded.

"Yeah your trying to steal my wife, bitch I don't play games. Get your own girl." Rachel comes in view.

"Santana calm down, she's not trying to steal me away from you." She didn't believe that.

"Yeah right. You two have been at each others side all day, holding hands." Delaine stared at her.

"Are you for real? Rachel is my best friend since pre school. I don't have romantic feelings towards her. I would never steal somebody's wife or girlfriend or boyfriend away form their lovers. You don't even know me and already you think you can judge me? Girl please." Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well your the one trying to bring up the past Delaine, yeah I hurt my girl in the past but it's time to move on. Let me tell you something now. I'll always be a straight up bitch, Everybody that knows me sees that. If you don't like that? Oh well. I'm not changing who I am." San tells her before going back in the house.

Rachel looked at her friend to see her looking surprised.

"Come on it's time to give her a chance." She takes her hand.

"Okay I'll try." Rachel smiles pulling her into the house.

**Find Out What Happens next and the song was Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera.**


	21. Chapter 21 Part 2

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

**Sorry for not saying who won in the last Chapter. New Directions won Regionals. Alright on with the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled Delainey into the house and closed the door behind her. Nataila and Alisa ran over to her. Delainey smiled seeing how cute her best friend's daughters were.<p>

"Delainey these are mine and Santana's daughters Natalia and Alisa. Girls this is mommy's childhood best friend Delainey Harris." The girls grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch.

"You three get to know each other while I help Santana with dinner." Delainey says okay before refocusing on the girls who are just the cutest little things ever.

Rachel smiled as the girls got to know her best friend and turned her head to see Santana standing by the kitchen walkway with a pissed off look on her face.

"In the kitchen now." Santana sighs walking back into the kitchen feeling her wife's hand on her back.

"Are you going to be like this all night in front of our guest? Don't be like this." Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want me to be fake? I don't do fake okay." Rachel gave her a look.

"Leave my breasts out of this. I'm talking about being friends with somebody I don't know or like."

"You never give anybody a chance. You just go to the bitch mode and start something. Delainey isn't a threat to you."

"How do you know? I saw it all day that you two were pretty cosy. Her head was in your chest and you were whispering in her ear during lunch."

"Because she was crying Santana. Am I just supposed to be friends with guys? You can't tell me who to be friends with. Control that please."

"Am I just supposed to stand here and watch you flirt with some girl that's not me?"

"I wasn't flirting with her. Delainey's going through some stuff and I doubt she even wants a relationship. She's spending the night." Santana gave her a look.

"What kind of stuff is she going through?"

"When she's ready and you two are actually friends. She'll tell you but I can't tell you." Rachel says working more on dinner.

"I just need to be there for her. You have to understand that I'm not going anywhere." Santana ignored her and kept working on her part with dinner.

"You know what? work on dinner yourself because I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Rachel walked out the kitchen to join her daughters and her best friend.

Santana turned around sighing then went back to finishing up dinner for them.

**In The Living Room.**

Delainey heard them fighting and felt bad. "Should I leave? I don't want you two fighting because of me." Rachel placed her hand on hers.

"No Delainey you don't have to leave. Santana just has some jealousy issues. She thinks you have romantic feelings for me." Delainey stared at her like she was crazy.

"I know it's crazy but she doesn't know you like I do." Hiram and Leroy came downstairs seeing Delainey.

"Oh my heavens is that my Delainey princess?" Delainey saw Hiram and Leroy and gets up rushing to them.

"Dad, Daddy I've missed you two so much." They hugged. Santana heard her call her in laws Dad and Daddy.

"Oh pumpkin we've missed you too. You've must be upset that your wife got married to somebody else huh?"

"No Daddy. I'm perfectly fine with Rachie being married for real to somebody that she loves. I'm happy for her." Delainey pulled back smiling.

"That's great to hear sweetheart. Are you staying for dinner?" She nodded.

"Daddy she's staying all night. It's a great way for her and Santana to get to know each other. Santana walked into the living room.

"Dinner is almost ready. Delainey can you give me a hand?" She glanced back at Rachel who nods. She joined Santana in the kitchen.

"Come on girls let's go wash our hands for dinner. Aunty Stella and Aunty Quinn should be home soon." Alisa and Natalia smile saying okay.

* * *

><p>She walked into the kitchen waiting to help with whatever needs to be done.<p>

"What do you need me to do Santana?" She points to the two dishes that were filled with food.

"You can bring out this dish and this one too and bring them to the dinning room." Delainey said sure and picked them carefully and brought them to dinning room with Santana before her.

"You know Hiram and Leroy were talking about when we were little. Rachel and I got pretend married during a playdate and we never really got pretend divorced. I know hearing that might have upset you or made you angry but it wasn't real like your marriage with her is." Santana nods.

"I kind of figured that but thanks for telling me and I'm sorry for going off at you before you even walked into the house. It's almost the time of the month for me."

"Don't blame it on that Santana. You thought something was going on with us behind your back and you got angry." She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing is going on with me and Trust me nothing will ever be going on with Rachie and I."

"You sure about that? You two seemed pretty cozy during lunch today." Delainey cleared her throat.

"I'm just going to get more of the plates." Santana stared at her as she walked away.

"This is going to be a long night." Santana mutters following her into the kitchen to get the rest of the dishes and glasses.

"Santana what you saw was Rachel comforting me, that's it. I'm telling you that nothings is going on with me and your wife. You have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you? I didn't even know you were apart of Rachel's life." She nods awkwardly.

"I'm sorry she never told you about me but that's not her fault. I haven't been in contact with her for awhile now."

"I don't trust you around my wife. Those little girls and Rachel belong to me." Delainey laughed.

"You really do have some trust and jealousy issues. That kind of behavior is going to make her running for the hills. I see your bitchiness still hasn't change. You might have toned it down but it hasn't changed." Santana put the plate on the counter and slapped her in the face.

"Santana stop. What are you doing?" Delainey and Santana stared at Rachel with widen eyes as she held onto both of her daughters hand.

**Find Out What Happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22 Part 3

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Santana stop. What are you doing?" Delainey and Santana stared at Rachel with widen eyes as she held onto both of her daughters hand.<p>

Santana slowly put her hand down staring at her daughters knowing what just did in front of them was crossing the line.

"Talia and Alisa." She started to say but they just ran away from her with tears in their eyes. Rachel stared at her daughters who were now cuddling in their aunties arms before glancing back at her wife and childhood best friend shaking her head.

"Is this the way your going to react to any of my friends I bring around? slapping them in the face when things aren't going right?" Santana looked down.

"Santana you can't bring Snixs out every chance you get anymore. Fighting is never the answer. Speak with your words and not with your fist. We have kids to think about and what happened right then was uncalled for." Santana opened her mouth to speak but Rachel put her hand up.

"No Santana I don't want to hear your reason for slapping Delainey. She might have said something to piss you off but that doesn't gives you the right to hit her."

Santana glared at Delainey hearing her laughing softly.

"Don't act like your off the hook for this Dalainey Harris. She slapped you for some reason and I don't care how you think she started it. It wasn't right for you to provoke her into it." Delainey stopped smirking.

"But-" Delainey started to speak but Rachel cut her off.

"Don't okay. We aren't little kids anymore and the way you two are acting is childish. Both you really need to grow up. What happened in the past should stay in the past."

Rachel tells them before walking past them to get the rest of the dishes and brought them to dinning room.

Santana moved away from Delainey and walked past Rachel walking upstairs. She was no longer hungry. This really wasn't her night.

**After Dinner.**

Rachel made Santana a plate since she never joined them for dinner. She put the girls to bed while Delainey talked with Stella and Quinn. Rachel walked into her's and Santana's bedroom to see her dressed in comfortable clothes laying on the bed.

"I figured you would want some food. I made you a plate and brought you a drink." Santana just stayed quiet.

Rachel sighs putting the plate on the bedside table with her drink then walked to her dresser to get her pjs and stripped out of her dress and put on her sweat pants and t shirt putting her dress with the dirty clothes. She walked into her's and Santana's bathroom to wash her face so she wasn't sleeping with makeup on.

She heard footsteps and turned her head seeing Santana by the doorway. She just stared back at her.

"Are you coming to bed?" Rachel shook her head.

"I'll be downstairs with Delainey, Stella and Quinn. We're having a sleepover in the living room. The girls are waiting for you to say good night to them." Rach tells her.

Santana nods walking out of room to go say good night to her daughters, hoping they don't freak out on her after they saw her hit Delainey.

She walked into the room and saw the girls laying in their beds.

"Girls are you awake?" They both sit up staring their mama. Santana sighs taking a deep breath.

Natalia stared at her tiredly unsure if she was going to get hit or not.

"Girls I'm sorry you had to see that. I would never hit you girls or mommy." She walked over to Natalia and held her close.

"Why did you do that mama?" Alisa asked getting of her bed and runs over to her sister's bed sitting down on it.

"I reacted badly to what mommy's friend said to me. I know it was wrong and I'll never do it again." She held them close to her.

"Do you two still love me?" They hugged her.

"Yes mama." Santana smiles kissing their foreheads.

"I will never hit you two. I love you two very much. Remeber that always. Don't follow in my footsteps. Fighting and saying mean words it wrong, Got it?"" They said okay.

Santana kisses Natalia's forehead covering her up saying that she loves her and to sleep good.

"Love you too mama." She smiles then stands up with Alisa in her arms, bringing her back in her bed.

"You sleep good mija, I love you." She kisses her cheek and tucks her youngest daughter in.

"Love you too mama, sleep good." Santana smiles saying that she will. Alisa closes her eyes trying to sleep.

"See you girls in the morning." Santana turned the light off and closed the door. She sighs going back to hers and Rachel's room to see that her wife was still there.

"Are the girls okay with you?" She nodded.

"Good now eat something and I'll see you in the morning." Rachel didn't get far because Santana pulled her back.

"Can I join you girls? I promise not to start something with Delainey. I won't even sit next to her." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair that was growing more since she cut into a bob over the summer.

"Of course you can join us but I don't want you and Delainey fighting anymore. This night for you girls to get to know each other. Bring your plate and drink down while I get the pillows and covers." Santana nods walking over to where her plate and drink while Rachel had the covers and pillows in her hands.

They walked downstairs where the girls were dressed for the evening. Delainey stared at Santana but didn't speak to her. Santana was doing the same thing.

"You okay now San?" Quinn asked her sister in law/best friend.

"Yeah I guess." Rachel stared at her wife as she took small bites of her food. Delainey cleared her throat.

"Can we have some fun now? I don't want this night to end on a sour note. Let's watch a movie or sing." Rachel grins.

"You know I love a good song but the girls are sleeping. I think watching a movie is perfect." Santana stared at Rachel then finished up her dinner. She knew she missed alot tonight by not joining the others for dinner but she didn't want to face the disappointed look on her wife's face after she slapped Delainey.

She didn't want Rachel to be disappointed in her. If saying sorry to Delainey to get on Rachel's good side then that's what she needs to do.

* * *

><p>All the girls had a great time, talking about their childhood and how life's been. Delainey didn't want to talk about her mom and Rachel understood why she wasn't ready to tell the girls yet. It was now around 2:15 in the morning and Stella, Quinn and Rachel were passed out in different places in the living room while Delainey and Santana were falling in and out of sleep. Santana got up turning the movie off and walked to the downstairs bathroom to take care of her business then washed her hands after flushing. When she walked out. Delainey was standing by the wall.<p>

"Were you listening me use the bathroom?" She whispered in disgust.

"No I just got up and walked here waiting. I wanted to speak to you alone since the girls are alseep. Can we talk?" Delainey whispered hopefully.

"I guess." They both sit down on the ground.

"Santana I didn't mean to bad mouth your marriage. It's not my place to say things like that. I don't know anything about your relationship with my best friend. It's been years since I've seen or heard from her. It's my fault for not contacting her. What you saw today at school was her really comforting me, nothing else." Santana just nodded.

"I'm not comfortable with telling you what's going on since we aren't friends. We should try to get along for Rachel's sake. I'm going to be around for the rest of her life."

"I'm fine with that. I'm sorry for slapping you in the face. I go HAM on people for talking shit to me and I need to learn to control that from time to time. Did you see that disappointed look on Rachel's face? It's bad enough that I slapped in front of my daughters but to do that in front of my wife? it didn't feel right at all."

Delainey nodded. She hated seeing that look on her best friends face. It's not fun when your best friend is disappointed in you.

"Trust me I've seen that look before. She use to give me and Mercedes that look when were younger. I sucked. I'm in the same boat as you." Both girls talked a little bit more before going to sleep. Santana lays down where her pillows and cover was and tries to sleep but the floor wasn't comfortable. Rachel was sleeping on the couch.

Santana was about to close her eyes when she felt Rachel kick her back. Rachel was staring tiredly at her.

"What baby? Why aren't you sleeping?" She whispered.

"Join me, I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Rachel whispered half nods picking up her pillows and cover and climbed onto the couch and placed her pillow on Rachel's stomach and covered herself whispering goodnight.

She placed her hand on the pillows and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. She smiled to herself before letting sleep take over her body.

**The Next Morning. **

Hiram and Leroy walked downstairs with their granddaughters who were still tired but they wanted breakfast. Hiram stared at the 5 girls spread out in their living room. Natalia and Alisa saw their parents sleeping peacefully near each other.

"You've got to be quiet so you don't wake them. Come you can go into the dinning room and color while we make you breakfast. Can you two be good girls?" They both nodded.

Leroy held Alisa on his hip as they walked into the dinning room. Hiram gave each other girl a coloring book with their favorite color pencils and markers. Leroy put Alisa in her chair while Natalia sat down on her own chair.

"You two stay quiet so you don't wake them up."

"Okay Grandpa." Both girls said before they start coloring.

"Alisa stay in the lines." She pouted.

"Sorry Granddaddy." She goes back to coloring trying to stay in the lines. Hiram and Leroy go into the kitchen and could see Rachel and Santana snuggling up to each more half awake and they pecked each others lips, then start talking to each other.

"Atleast they are working out their problems." Hiram whispered to his husband.

"I know right. It wouldn't right for them to fight in front of the girls. Marriage isn't easy. I really hope they all could be friends."

"Same here. Now that Delainey was back. I could see them all being friends, it just takes time." The two smiled at each other before getting started on breakfast.

Santana and Rachel weren't ready to get up yet so they close their eyes trying to go back to sleep. It was still early for them on a Saturday.

**Find Out What Happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Never Felt This Way Before The Married Life.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here it is so enjoy. Sorry I made a mistake with Santana's middle name so instead of having Rosalita as her middle name in the first chapter but it's going to be Inez from now on and hopefully when Rachel and Santana have a child I will have their daughter be Rosalita in the future but right now they are sticking with Natalia and Alisa. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Delainey Harris walked into McKinley on Monday knowing that she was going to be running into Mercedes sometime this day. She saw that she had a few classes with her.<p>

"Delainey is that you?" She looked up seeing Kurt Hummel walking towards with a guy wearing a bow tie. She gave him a light smile while running her hand through her long jet black hair that was looking a hot mess today. She needed to get her hair done fast.

"Hi Kurt you look great." He hugged her so happy to see her. He was always jealous of Delainey's and Rachel's friendship because when they were little, Kurt and Mercedes would always tell her that Rachel wasn't worth being friends with and she should be hanging out with them. Delainey always told them that she was going to be Rachel's best friend for the rest of her life even if she was was family with Mercedes.

They realized that Delainey knew things about Rachel that they didn't which bugged them.

"Thanks. You look great aswell. Have you seen Rachel and Mercedes since you've been back?" She nodded feeling uncomfortable around Kurt.

"I spent the night at Rachel's house. No I haven't seen my cousin." Kurt frowns. Delainey looked so uncomfortable around him.

The guy with the bow tie cleared his throat making both of them stare at him.

"Oh Delainey this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is my childhood friend Delainey Harris. She's Mercedes cousin." Blaine smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you Delainey." She just smiles at him.

"Same here. Um I should get to my locker before my first class starts." Kurt says okay and watches her walk off.

"She seemed uncomfortable to be around you Kurt. Do you two have bad past?" He shook his head no.

"I noticed that. It's been years since I've seen her. Something must of happened but atleast she's been around Rachel." Blaine noticed the way he saw that.

"What was that about? you sounded like you didn't like Rachel and Dalainey's friendship back then." Kurt shrugged.

"I wasn't always best friends with Rachel. We became best friends in 7th grade. Mercedes and I were truly best friend and Delainey was always best friends with Rachel."

"What happened then?" Kurt shrugged staring at his boyfriend.

"Well we tried to get Delainey to stay away from her because we use to be mean to Rachel back then. Both girls told us to back off and stayed best friends. We realized that we were being mean, said sorry and became best friends and then Quinn joined our friendship." Blaine nods.

"So why did it seem like she wants nothing to do with you?" He had no clue.

"This is the first time I'm seeing Dalainey so I'm not sure what's going on. It seems like something happened to her and she only wants to be with Rachel."

Blaine rubs Kurts back.

"I'm sure she wants to still be friends with you. Maybe she just needs to get use to being here again." He nods and smiles at him.

"Come on lets go find Mercedes and tell her her cousin is back. She'll be so happy." Kurt grabs his hand as they walk down the hallway.

**In US History.**

Delainey sat down in her seat listening to the teacher to talk in her boring class. She felt a hand slip into hers and glanced over to see Rachel giving her a smile. She sighs and smiles back. She was glad to be in Rachel's life again. She needed her best friend in her life again after her mother died. Rachel was her shoulder to cry on.

"You okay Delainey?" She shrugged. She won't be okay for awhile. Her mother was died and her father didn't give a damn about her. She was a reject in his eyes. He cared more about his trashy gold digger of a wife. She was 27 years old and they were being the perfect family with their 2 year old sons.

"I ran into Kurt and his boyfriend before coming here." She whispered. Rachel gave her a sympathetic look.

Kurt wasn't Delainey's favorite person in the world. Neither was Quinn but she got along with her for Rachel's sake.

"Don't okay? I know what your thinking and I don't need that." Rachel lets go of her hand and focused on her work.

Delainey leans over grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand again, lacing her fingers.

"Your my best friend. I need you right now okay?" She nodded whispering that she was going to be there for her until the day they die.

They both smiled at each other then let go of each other hands, getting back to work.

When class was over, Rachel grabbed her backback putting her stuff in it and followed her childhood best friend out of the class room, talking about anything.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt were sitting outside with their lunches talking with Mercedes boyfriend Shane and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine when the two gossip queens saw Rachel and Santana walking over to Delainey's table with smiles on their faces.<p>

"See I told you that your cousin was back." Kurt says to Mercedes grinning. Mercedes stared at Delainey wondering what she was doing back in Lima Ohio.

"Well are you going over there and say something to her?" Blaine asked his new friend.

"She's busy with Rachel and Santana. I'll catch up with her when she's alone." Mercedes tells them then takes a bite of her sandwich.

**With The girls. **

"Peach-Mango smoothie for my bestie, come on it's a peace offering for not keeping in touch with you all these years." Delainey stared at her best friend and smiled.

"You are so lucky that it's my favorite smoothie of all times. Sit down you two." Rachel grins sitting down with her wife and put her bag down after getting hers and Santana's lunch out. Santana kisses Rachel's cheek.

"What kind of smoothie are you having Santana?" Delainey asked her. They were trying to get along after what happened at Rachel's house.

"It's Pineapple-Mango smoothie. Rach thinks I need to eat some healthy things or drink." Rachel nods.

"I never pictured you the smoothie type Santana. I guess Rach here changed you a little. I need to get used to this side of you." Santana shrugged, taking her Bacon Swiss Tomato Sandwich from her wife.

"Things are different now that we're older. I still have some moments but I'm not the same person I was." Delainey stared at her Santana's lunch and frowns which her lunch was like that.

"Your lunch looks way better then my boring sandwich." Rachel kisses her wife's cheek.

"I made it for her. I made an extra one if you want one. Don't worry she has a non vegan bagel Sandwich. I made you the same one if your interested in having it."

"What's on it?" She asked wondering if she could trust Rachel with her lunches. A Vegan lifestyle isn't what she was up for.

"Santana has a everything bagel with Mayo, sauce, swiss cheese, pepper, tomatoes and bacon. All the things my wife here likes." Santana grins.

"She can't turn me vegan Delainey. That crap is just so disgusting." Delainey stared at her half eaten turkey sandwhich and sighs.

"I much rather have that then this boring sandwhich my aunt made. It was either this or buy lunch from the lunch room." Rachel smiles handing it her.

"Thanks Rae." She unwraps the sandwich and took a bite. This was really good. Delainey thought.

"Trust me you don't want McKinley food. We bring our lunch everyday." Santana tells her before reaching over to kiss Rachel but she pulls away.

"Eww you know how I feel about kissing you after you've eaten bacon. You can kiss me when your mouth is clear from those poor animals." Delainey chuckled.

"Baby I haven't even opened my lunch yet. You can't turn down my kisses, Come on baby." Santana whine. Rachel looked over at Santana's unopened bagel sandwich and sighs.

"Now can I get a kiss?" She smiles whispering okay. Delainey watched them smile at each other before their lips touched. They really did look cute together.

"Great do I have to watch you two do that all lunch period?" They pulled back slowly staring at her.

"Sorry." Both girls said chuckling. They start eating their lunches.

"Do you hate me for not being there for you?" Rachel asked Delainey.

"No Rae I don't hate you, I could never hate my best friend who I haven't seen in years." Rachel stared her unsure.

"Honestly Rachel these past few years has been hell for me. My mom dying, unwanted pregnancy followed by a miscarriage, my dad not giving a damn about me, living on in a Youth Shelter until my aunt and uncle found me. You are the only person I trust while I'm here."

Rachel reached over, grabbing her hand. "I can't believe you went through all of that. I'm so sorry. Delainey if you don't feel comfortable at your dad's parents house, you can stay with me until graduation. We really don't mind sweetie." Delainey stared at her unsure.

"Like your dads really want another mouth to feed. I have to repeat Senior year anyways. I couldn't affored going to school at the time, don't worry I'll be fine."

Santana stared at her agreeing with Rachel.

"Really Delainey. Move in with us, The Berry house has plently of room. 9 bedrooms, 9 baths, a pool, music and studio room, a huge living room and so much more. It would give us the rest of the year to get to know each other better. Start fresh you know." Delainey sighs.

"But what about school? it would be horrible if I live with you guys and have them pay for it. Your graduating this year."

"My dads will pay for it. They will even pay for college for you. They have the money, they missed you anyways. Please?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I would have to talk to my aunt and uncle about it first. I know they weren't too pleased with me staying with them anyways but it's not like I had a place to stay until now I guess." Rachel frowns.

"If you don't want to stay with us, I'll understand, just know that my house is always open for you." She just went back to eating her lunch.

Santana leaned over to her wife and whispered in her ear."Don't push her okay baby? let her come to you when she's ready." Rachel sighs nodding. She rests her head against her shoulder.

"So Rach what kind of smoothie are you having? let me guess Stawberry Banana?" She shook her head.

"I can no longer eat Strawberries. I break out, not very cute." Delainey frowns, glancing at her smoothie that wasn't pink.

"Aww well then what do you have? I knew Strawberry Banana was your favorite." She sighs.

"Well I now have Black Raspberry–Vanilla." Delainey and Santana made a disgusted face.

"Is that even good?" Rachel nods, taking a sip.

"Yeah it's got soy milk in it." Santana and Delainey once again made a disgusted look which made Rachel laugh.

"Santana come sit with us, we need to talk to you about something." Puck called out to her from his table.

"Go babe I'll see you at home or in class." Santana kisses her cheek then grabs her lunch and her school bag.

"I'll see you at class, you two have fun talking." She picked up her smoothie then walked off to sit with Puck and Sam.

"She seems like she's trying. I really glad your happy with Santana. It's time to leave things in the past." Rachel nods with a smile. She had the best wife in the world. Sure they have their moments but they remeber that what they have is different and wonderful.

"I'll let you know about moving in okay?" She nods whispering okay. They finish their lunches and talk more.

Delainey felt eyes on her and looked to see Mercedes and Kurt staring at her. Mercedes waves at her. Delainey gives her a small wave before focusing on her lunch and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her house with Stella, Quinn, Delainey and her daughters. Santana was at work with her dad so she won't be home for a while.<p>

"Hey girls how was school?" Hiram asked them.

"It was school. Daddy what's for dinner?"

"Pizza. I'll get veggie pizza for you." Rachel smiles.

"Yay pizza mommy." Delainey smiles at the two girls.

"I know right. Our favorite, mom's favorite too. Go upstairs and put your backpacks in your room." Alisa and Natalia run upstairs to put their backpacks in their room.

"Girls what did I tell you about running up the stairs?" Rachel called up to them.

"SORRY MOMMY." They both say at the same time. They all hear giggling. Rachel shook her head and glanced at Quinn. She's been quiet all day.

"What's up sis? You've been quiet all day." She glanced at her sister/best friend and sighs.

"Delainey let's go into the kitchen and you can help me with the afternoon snacks." Hiram gestures towards the kitchen.

"Okay come join us Stella." Stella frowns. She didn't help but she couldn't say no to her dads.

"Fine." She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with Delainey and Hiram.

"I just can't believe Delainey's mother died. I remembered her and she was so nice to me. She was there for me when my parents were having problems." Rachel walked over to her sister and sat down.

Alisa and Natalia ran downstairs, Alisa tripped and fell which led to crying. Rachel rushed to her youngest daughter and checked her head.

"Are you okay?" She just cried into her arms.

"This is why we don't run up and down the stairs." Rachel picked up her daughter bringing her back to the couch. She rocked her and rubbed her back.

"Natalia can you ask aunty Stella for a icepack?" She nods skipping into the kitchen. Quinn smiles as Rachel rocks Alisa as she cries. She was slowly calming down. She wishes she could do that with Beth but Shelby had her now. She was going to live her life. She was engaged to Sam who she loved so much.

"Do you think Sam would cheat on me?" Quinn blurted out.

"What? why would Sam cheat on you? you two love each other." She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No but I see the way Mercedes looks at him. Like she wants him and he might like her back. They seem to spending alot of time together. I see the way he stares at her."

Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face. It was like she thinking about Beth.

"I feel like I'm rubbing it in your face." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her sister. What the hell was she talking about?

"Huh?" Natalia comes back with the icepack and hands it to her mommy.

"Thank you sweetie. Do you have homework?" She nodded.

"Well get to it. You know where to sit." She groans.

"Don't start Talia. It's better to get it done now." She mutters fine and walks upstairs dragging her feet.

"What was that about before? You feel like your rubbing what in my face? The fact that I gave up Beth and you have two kids?" Rachel sighs.

"Not when my daughter is in my arms." she pressed the icepack in the back of Alisa's head and kept rocking her to sleep since she was no longer crying.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Quinn whispered to her sister. Rachel nods.

"Yeah she really is." Rachel whispered back.

"Rachel your not rubbing your parenthood in my face. Puck and I both agreed that us being parents wasn't right. We weren't cut out to be parents right now."

"I just feel like it's hurting you to see Santana and I with the girls." Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Trust me sis. I'm honestly okay with you being a mom to these two adorable little girls. I love them very much and you two are doing really good."

"Really?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Yes I wouldn't lie to you about that. I'm just worried about my relationship with Sam. I don't want to lose him. I really think we can work." Rachel squeezes her hand.

"Everything will work you. You two are engaged to be married. He would never leave you for Mercedes Jones even if she is our friend." Quinn nods still unsure.

"Yeah your right. We love each other." Rachel stares down at her daughter and kisses her forehead.

"You are going to be a great mother some day Quinny. I just know it." Quinn smiles at her sister and they hug each other while being careful of Alisa.

**Find Out What Happens next.**


End file.
